Girls Can Play Too!
by writersblock3029
Summary: Buffy and Dawn get a chance to change destiny while meeting new people along the way and getting a chance to actually enjoy life. Multiple Crossover - Superman, X-men, Stargate, Triple X, True Lies, Fast and the Furious, Law and Order SVU, TMNT and Victorious Buffy/Tori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I do not profit off of any of this.

Authors Note: This story is also posted on another site but under the name writersblock which is me as well.

October 26th.

McHenery Illinois

A woman lay in her bed tossing and turning from the violent images in her dreams. Images that just seem to be getting worse but with the images came a message. The woman awoke with a gasp of breath willing her heart beat to slow as to not beat out of her chest. Tara Mclay looked over to her night stand to see it was only 2.47am. Shutting her eyes and concentrating she recalled the images from her dream and the message to go with it. It seemed she was needed in a place called Sunnydale, and needed to aid the current Chosen One.

Oct 29th

Sunnydale Ca.

Buffy was just getting ready for patrol, grabbing a couple stakes and bottle holy water for the night. Thinking about her sister Dawn and why they never seem to get along. "She just bugs me, always wanting to know what I'm doing. Why am I doing this and why am I doing that." She grumbles to herself. Shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her head and more pleasant ones to replace them. Lifting up her window she quietly slips out and on to the ground to begin patrol. Later than usual due to the amount of homework she had to do.

Stalking along one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, trying to find any signs of her prey. Coming into the next cemetery after only dusting two fledging vampires she spots a girl standing on the sidewalk under a street light. Buffy slows her stride studying the girl to determine friend or foe. Tara spots her coming of course, she's been waiting for her to come by. Having seen the blonde Slayer the day before when she got into town. Wanting to wait till she was well rested to meet the Slayer. Tara calls out to her wanting to let her know she's not a danger to her. "Hello Buffy"

Buffy tilts her head trying to figure if she's met her anywhere. "Um hi... I don't think I know you."

Tara chuckles "no you don't know me but I was informed about you and who you are a couple days ago."

Buffy blinks and starts looking around, starting to get an unusual feeling about this encounter. "Ok, first who are you and who told you about me?" tensing up, getting ready to fight if she has to.

Tara seeing the Slayer getting more tense holds up both hands "please Buffy I'm not here to hurt you or try anything bad. My name is Tara Mclay, I'm a witch and worship my Goddess. I believe it was her that sent me dreams a couple nights ago. Horrible things are going to happen in the next couple days and I was sent here to hopefully help you prepare."

Still being cautious she takes a step closer to Tara. "Ok, if you really believe you were sent some vision thingy by your Goddess how do I know you're not crazy?"

Tara laughs a little "ok your right it does sound crazy when you put it that way but I have a way of proving it, but you'll have to listen to my story first."

Thinking for a minute Buffy decides to hear the cute blonde out. Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts she accepts the offer. "Alright, how about we go up the street to the all night café? We can get a coffee and see what we can do about your crazy story."

Tara smiles "Sounds good but you'll have to lead the way, I just got in town yesterday."

They settled into a booth when we got to the all night diner. Buffy took a minute to study the other blonde, trying to come up with what kind of person she is. Tara was also doing the same thing all though in a more subtle way. She grinned at the slayer and took a deep breath knowing this was going to take a while. "So" Buffy said "start at the beginning and we'll see how crazy you are".

Tara smiled "well to let you know right now I have never had any kind of vision or future dream but I know this was real. I felt it while I was dreaming. The pain, anger, and hurt. Along with this was an underlying message. To get here to Sunnydale and to you to help so those things don't happen". Tara paused to take a sip of her coffee and to order her thoughts on how to tell her without the slayer running out. She looked into the slayers eyes "this happens on Halloween, and it involves you and your sister Dawn". Buffy went to say something but Tara cut her off "you being here is causing the PTB a whole lot of trouble to their so called balance and they intend to do something about it". Buffy's eyes went wide. "When you died and came back a second slayer was called. With you coming back it put their plans all out of whack".

"So they want to kill me?" Buffy asked.

Tara shook her head, "no, they want to get rid of you but also to take the Key with you." Ok, Buffy was officially confused now but before she could ask Tara answered for her. "This is the part where your sister comes in, your sister isn't who you think she is or rather she wasn't made how you think she was". Tara glanced around trying to see if anybody was listening in on their conservation. "She was made using magic from you. From what I understand from the vision she is the Key to dimensions and protected for centuries. But the order that was protecting this mystical Key was all but wiped out by a creature wanting the Key very badly. So the monks of this order used some very powerful magic to form the Key into the person you call your sister using your blood". Buffy had gone pale listening to this woman talk. She could not, would not believe her. "It couldn't be true she told herself!" But Tara was already ready for her reaction, knowing if she was being told this she wouldn't believe it either. Tara held up her hand to hold off the protest she could see coming. "Remember I told you I can prove it but you have to listen to me first". Buffy closed her jaw with a snap and glared at her.

"Make it fast because I'm quickly losing my patience"

Tara nodded "there is a spell that you can do on your own, with meditation some candles and the right words. It's a spell designed to see any spell cast for a certain time frame. This will allow you to see if any spells cast on you, your mother or sister".

Buffy just stared at her, trying to find any signs that she was lying. After a minute or two she slumped back with a look of defeat across her face. She didn't know why but she trusted the blonde witch. But even with her inner self was saying to trust her she didn't want to. It would mean she is telling the truth. "Ok, let's pretend that everything you said was true, why are you telling me this?'

Tara nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "On Halloween night everybody getting there costume from a place called Ethan's is going to turn into the costume they chose. The mage Ethan has spelled all his merchandise, so when he invokes Janus" she trailed off seeing the comprehension in the slayers eyes. "But when everybody is distracted and you're not yourself the PTB will step in activate the Key being able to send you out of this dimension along with your sister since she is the Key. Thus restoring their so called balance." Tara scoffs at that last part knowing their balance was mostly against the good guys.

Buffy sits back numb from what she just heard. She feels like crying but can't seem to find the energy. She looks at Tara, her sad eyes showing heartbreak.

"Do you know what kind of dimension their sending us?" Tara blinks slowly, that was not what she expected. "Yes somewhat but before I tell you that and let me just reassure you it's not a hell dimension, It's a human one". Buffy nods feeling a little better. "I have been working on a way for you to protect Dawn and yourself from just about anything" Tara smirks "in the Galaxy." Buffy opens her mouth but shut it not knowing what to say to that and not daring to let herself believe. Tara smiles softly knowing what was going through the young slayers mind. "Ethan's turning everybody into their costumes right?" The slayer nods. "Well he's not gonna have any characters that are powerful simply because the drain on him would be far to great". Seeing the question in Buffy's eyes Tara answered, "when he invokes Janus, Janus will grant him the temporary power to turn the costumes to whatever the character it is. He can handle the power to turn the normal ghost, werewolf, or goblin. But if a costume is spelled and it's meant for a being with a lot of power there won't be anything he can do but pour more power into the spell. He'll have to fully complete the spell before he can stop it and by then he won't be able to do anything but sleep for a month. Tara finishes smiling wide.

Buffy sat there thinking, amazed and more than a little hopeful after Tara got done explaining. She looks at Tara "so who did you have in mind?" she smiles. "Well how would you feel about being Kryptonian?" Tara laughs at the look on the slayers face "isn't that what Superman is?" Tara nods, Buffy's eyes go huge thinking about it. "And you said Dawn can become one to?" Tara nods again "Yep, and with her being the Key when the Halloween spell is activated it will unlock yours and hers DNA allowing the Kryptonian DNA to merge with the human DNA. Then locking it back into place when the merging is complete. Where it will always be apart of you. A Human-Kryptonian Hybrid.

Oct 30th

Sunnydale CA

Buffy wakes up to loud beeping of her alarm clock. The night before running through her head. The spell Tara had given her to see if there were any spells cast on her family. Sure enough after walking around her house, she crept into her mother's room there was a soft grey band around her head. Knowing what it was with Tara explaining a few things to her she understood this was to do with memory. She eased out and silently went to her sisters room. Already knowing but wanting it not to be true. Opening the door all looked normal with Dawn asleep in her bed but one blink and it all disappeared turning the room into a storage room. Another blink and she was back to a vision she was used to thanks to the memory spell.

Buffy made her way back to her room, thinking over everything. How her sister was her sister but not. How fake memories were forced into their minds. But sitting there in her room quietly she came to relies one important fact. "She's made from my blood" Buffy said quietly. "She's innocent in all this." After acknowledging those key facts the rest just didn't seem to matter. She nodded to herself "I'll protect her" she whispered. With that grim determination she settled down for a few hours sleep.

Sighing softly Buffy got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After washing her hands she started to walk out only to almost collide with Dawn, having been so lost in thought.

Dawn looked up waiting for her sister to say something smart about not watching where she's going. So after a moment or two when nothing came Dawn made to move around her only for her to be stopped short by a hand on her shoulder. Dawn looked at Buffy getting ready to question why she was being stopped but was quickly confused when Buffy looked around to see if their mother was anywhere in hearing range. Buffy turned to Dawn "will you come to my room when you're done, I have something very important I need to tell you but we can't let Mom hear." Dawn looked into her eyes and nodded knowing this was serious. She hurried up in the bathroom and hurried to her big sisters room.

Buffy stood there waiting for Dawn to shut the door. She did with a soft click and waited. Buffy approached and spoke softly "Dawnie I know you've read my diary before right?" Seeing her little sister tense she quickly added "I'm not mad so relax but what we need to talk about is along the lines of what I've written in there."

Dawn nodded slightly "is this about you being the Slayer?" she shut her eyes quick hoping that Buffy wouldn't kill her. But to her surprise she felt two hands on both shoulders, she opened her eyes looking straight into Buffy's.

"Yes it's about me being the Slayer but this time it's about you too. Now what we have to talk about is very serious, so much so that I'm skipping school today and picking you up after Mom leaves for work."

Dawns eyes bug out with that statement. "Is Mom in danger...or me?" she blurts out.

Buffy shakes her head no. "No, but this is serious so go ahead and get to school and I'll see you soon." Dawn nods her ok and turns to leave, her thoughts going everywhere.

She's chewing on a pencil willing the clock to go by faster or Buffy to hurry up. The wondering is killing her. "This must be some really serious stuff if she's telling me" Dawn thinks to herself. She glances up when the principle's assistant comes in handing her teacher a note. She's not surprised when she hears her name being called to head to the office.

Buffy's sitting there waiting for her and signs her out when she sees Dawn coming. They walk out of the school not talking. Dawn knowing nothing important will be said till their alone. Buffy asks her if she wants to go to the park since it's such a nice day. Dawn nods yes but refuses to say anything waiting for her big sister to start. They sit down at a bench in a secluded area of the park and face each other. "We're waiting one person, they can explain things in better detail then I can." Dawn nods accepting that and very curious as to who it is. "You don't know her, I just met her last night while out on patrol. She's a witch and very powerful one at that." Seeing Dawns surprise Buffy chuckles "yes Dawn I will be explaining a whole lot of what I've hoped to keep hidden from you and Mom. I'm the Slayer, do you know what that is?"

Dawn nods her head "you fight vampires."

"Yep, along with other supernatural baddies out there."

At this point Dawn noticed a curvy blonde walking towards them with a soft smile gracing her features. Buffy looks to where Dawn is and stands up to give the witch a hug before sitting back down next to Dawn. "Dawn, I would like you to meet my witchy friend Tara Mclay. Tara Mclay meet my sister Dawn Summers." Buffy says with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Dawn, I know quite a bit about you." Dawn looks over to Buffy asking to explain. So she does, taking turns with Tara with everything that led them to this point. Dawn cried for her sister who died and she didn't even know. She cried thinking she was no more than an IT or a Thing. Not a real person. "You are a person Dawn, you're my sister made from my blood. Summers blood" Buffy said with tears staining her cheeks. Looking into her sisters eyes and trying to will her to understand. She will never leave her, she will do anything for her and she will die to protect her. Dawn sees all this and finally understands, she's a Summers woman and her big sister will stick by her no matter what.

Everything is quiet for a moment, the only thing to be heard are sniffles after the emotional release that just happened. "There's more though" Buffy cringes wishing she didn't have to burden her little sister like this. Dawn nods and gestures to continue. So they slowly explain about the PTB and Halloween and what's going to happen. Dawn can't believe what she's hearing, her sisters bosses want to get rid of her and their going to use her to do it. These higher beings or so they call themselves want to preserve a balance so tipped to the dark it's a wonder their not proclaimed the bad guys. "but and this is why I'm here, I'm here to prepare you and your sister before your forced out of this dimension." Tara says directing her statement to Dawn.

After the two sisters walked their blonde witch friend to her hotel they turned to head home before their mother got home. Dawn turned to Buffy with a question "Buffy, what are you gonna do about Angel?"

Buffy sighs simply shaking her head having an idea but not really knowing how to put it in words. "I'm gonna tell you the truth since we need to start counting on one another. It's gonna be just you and me Dawnie and I can't keep on shutting you out." Dawn nods but doesn't say anything. "I've been trying to cling to Angel for a while now. I tried to make the feelings stay, I tried so hard but more and more I've found their not anymore and not just with Angel. I try to picture myself with some of the cute guys at school but it's just not there" she finishes with a frustrated huff.

"could you be gay?"

"What? No!" "Maybe"

Dawn looks over with an arched eyebrow.

"OK, OK, probably" Dawn smiles just as Buffy looks over "Brat!" she laughs feeling better that she's admitted it to somebody. These thoughts and feelings that have been bothering her for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and make no money for any of this.

Authors note: This story will be pretty much AU and will lead where ever my crazy mind takes it. This is my first story I've ever decided to put down.

Oct 30th

Sunnydale CA

Buffy and Dawn arrived home a little while after walking Tara back to her hotel to rest up. Both sisters were deep in thought quietly walking through the door. Luckily neither of them had to worry about getting in trouble for missing school, mainly for the amount of disappearances each month with the student body. "Dawn, do you want me to make you something to eat? You did end up missing lunch." Dawn looked over at her sister and came to a decision to at least ease up on all the tormenting. "We're gonna be relying on each other for a while and even with the awesome super upgrades I'll still need her" she thought silently to herself. "Yeah if you don't mind, I could go for something small." Dawn said while smiling a little.

Buffy nodded her head and started fixing two sandwiches all the while thinking about how tough it must be for her Dawn right now. She silently vowed to protect Dawn from everything possible and to make her life just that much easier. Smiling Buffy took the sandwiches to the table and sat down with Dawn. "How you doing with everything Dawnie?" Buffy asked. Dawn thought about the question "I guess I'm alright, not to mention I'm pretty stoked about the super upgrades!" she said smiling. Buffy nodded while laughing "oh yeah, I can't wait." Suddenly sobering "we have to remember to try and keep our secret as long as we can. Even though they won't have anything that can even scratch us they'll still try to kidnap either you or me." Dawn nodded agreeing completely "Our Kryptonian DNA will merge when the spell is complete so we should have our powers right after. Neither one trying to think about when they would be leaving their mother.

Joyce walked in the front door pleasantly surprised by the laughing coming from the dining room. So used to yelling and arguing between her two daughters she was just for a moment speechless. But her shock came and went and replaced with a large smile walking into the kitchen. "Hey Mom" both said at the same time. She greeted them both with a kiss on the forehead. "Well this is a surprise." Joyce said. They both just rolled their eyes, smiling at her as she put some groceries away.

They continued chatting about their day and each asking their mother how her day was. Now she hasn't raised two daughters without noticing the signs of something going on, and the way it looked it involved both her daughters. Joyce quietly observed them in a very subtle way, answering their questions about how her day went. If she had anybody new she met at the gallery and even asked how the gallery was doing and if she had any new pieces to show. Now it had been a very long time since her daughters asked her about these things and never all in the same night. She was now convinced something was going on and she would get to the bottom of it.

Dawn and Buffy were sitting on the couch watching TV while their mother changed out of her work clothes. Dawn turned to Buffy "did you let Xander and Willow know where you'd be today so they'd know not to freak out?" Buffy nodded "yeah I stopped by the school before I came and got you." "Cool" Dawn replied. At that moment Joyce came downstairs seeing both her daughters sitting quietly on the couch which only further proved her theory that something was going on.

Joyce walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV and stared at both of them. "Ok, so either of you want to tell me what's going on?" Hands on her hips waiting for a reply while both Dawn and Buffy looked at each other. "W-What makes you think anything is g-going on?" asked Dawn with a hint of fear in her voice. Buffy nodded "there's nothing going on Mom" she said. Joyce scowled "I'm not stupid girls, I can read the signs. I might be blind to other things going on but not to what's going on right now."

Both girls looked at her and stayed silent, but the longer this silent staring went on the more the sisters grew nervous. After a few minutes Dawn looked at Buffy with a single tear cascading down her cheek. Seeing this Buffy almost broke down herself, feeling the same pain Dawn's feeling. The pain of leaving their mother behind. Joyce watched the interaction and became very concerned at this point. She could practically feel both her daughters pain and went over to them where they set on the couch. She gripped both their hands and forced them to look at her.

She didn't have to say anything, they just pulled her forward and they both sobbed, each laying a head on a shoulder. They sat like that for at least ten minutes before they could calm down. Finally when it was over Dawn looked to Buffy knowing what she was thinking nodded telling her silently to call Giles and have him come over. After that she would run and grab Tara that way they could all sit down and talk about was is going to happen. Joyce went to ask why Buffy what she was doing but Dawn cut her off "Mom, it's all gonna be explained soon but we need help with explaining a big part. Then she's going to pick up Tara, I just met her today." Joyce went to ask another question but Dawn cut her off again "please trust us, these people can help explain." Joyce nodded trusting her daughters for now, then looked over to where Buffy was getting off the phone and getting ready to head to get Tara. Buffy looked over too "I'll be right back Mom" and walked out the door.

While Joyce was trying to busy herself with anything that came to her, trying and failing to push back all her thoughts on what could be so bad to involve both her daughters and need them to bring in extra help just to talk to her. Buffy was is a similar state working herself up for the upcoming conversation.

Buffy was just about in sight of Tara's hotel when she felt the familiar tingle indicating a vampire nearby. She slipped a stake from her leather jacket and waited for it to come into sight. She didn't have to wait long but her tension was replaced by another type and not any of the good kind. Her conversation with her sister just a little while ago sprung to mind but she pushed that in the back of her mind. She didn't have time to deal with this right now.

Sighing she put on a small smile and waited. She thought of an idea almost as soon as he reached her and prepared to say hello. She cut him off "Angel, I'm really glad I found you" He smiled but it quickly dimmed when she finished. "I need a favor. I need you to come by my house in about an hour. Just knock and I'll answer. But I need to do something right now. I'll see you there in an hour." Practically running off after she finished. He blinked and turned back with a frown on his face, to continue his patrol till it was time to stop by.

Dawn hated seeing her mother so agitated and worked up. She knew she would be working herself up but if she kept this up a heart attack would soon be happening. "Mom!" Joyce whirled around to face her youngest, a surprised expression on her face. "If you keep this up you're gonna give yourself a heart attack" Dawn said with worry and concern showing in her eyes. Joyce tried to relax herself knowing she was only worrying Dawn. Joyce nodded knowing she was right but feeling like this talk was going to change her life.

Buffy knocked on Tara's hotel door shifting foot to foot trying to appear calm but not exactly succeeding. Opening the door Tara took in the nervous energy coming from the slayer and already having an idea about what it was about. After the sisters walked her back to her hotel room gave her some time to think. Having talked to both Buffy and Dawn earlier, from the way they talked about their mother. It was clear she is a very important part of their lives. Losing her even though they knew there was nothing they could do about it would cause a hole in them that would never heal, and Joyce would probably do no better. Losing both daughters in one night would be if they died all of a sudden but with no bodies to bury to start healing.

This thought is what has spurred her into trying to find a way to add Joyce to the sisters plan when their sent through the portal. She knew the pain of losing her mother to soon. When she was sixteen her mother was beginning to get sick but nothing to serious. She had also been teaching her how to wield her magic without abusing it. In secret of course due to her abusive father and brother, preaching to her that her magic comes from the demon inside. Her mother always telling her the truth even if she was beat harder for it. The day Tara turned sixteen her mother surprised her with papers upon walking in the house from school.

Tara's father and brother had went hunting that day so it was just her and her mother in the house alone. She showed Tara the papers with tears in her eyes of both happiness and sadness. Tara looked the papers over skimming over the first bit then with eyes opening wide she started slower and read carefully. After finishing she looked up, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as well. "Your free baby girl" her mother said. "I've been working on this for the past couple months, all to be ready for this day." She smiled and touched her daughter's cheek. While looking into Tara's eyes she made sure she understood her words and take them to heart. "I love you with all my heart but I fear I won't be with you much longer sweetie. I don't know how much time I have left but I can not and will not leave you here by yourself. You have a personality that needs to keep shining and I'm afraid with you by yourself it would become dulled and muted." She paused letting Tara digest her words.

"You're the most important person in the world to me sweetie and I need to know you're alright. I have your things packed and money saved up for you. There's also an apartment rented in your name." She smiled at the surprised expression on her daughters face. Then sobering quickly "Tara, I'm sorry but emancipation was the only way." Tara opened her mouth to argue but her mother quickly cut her off "please trust me on this sweetie." Tara looked into her eyes witnessing pain and sadness shining through but also the love she has for her.

With tears falling Tara nods her head slowly "ok mother, I've always trusted you and this will be no different". Her mother smiles and grabs her in a loving hug, each know it might be a while till they see each other again. Slowly they let go when they hear a honk out front. Before Tara can question it her mother lets her know it's the cab to take her to the airport. Hurrying around they both gathered up the luggage that was packed today in preparation for the cabs arrival. Saying one tearful goodbye with one last hug Tara hops into the cab with tickets, money and directions to her new apartment. Speeding off Tara waves till she can't see her mother anymore, turning around in the seat facing forward she silently prays to the Goddess for strength.

Snapping out of the painful memory Tara refocused and realized the Slayer had asked her a question and was now staring at her with concern. Tara waved off the concern and wiped the tear out of her eye. She smile to show she was alright "sorry about that, what did you need?" Buffy hesitated but from Tara's look she went ahead "I think I need to tell Mom what's happening. We tried to hide it from her but she caught on pretty quick and it's pretty much killing Dawn and I". Tara smiled trying to ease Buffy. "It's alright Buffy, let me grab some things and we'll walk back to your house". Tara turned around after motioning for Buffy to come in and grab the things she needed.

A couple minutes later they were on their way with a large duffle bag and Tara's purse. Each lost in thought, one on the upcoming conversation and the other one thinking of what she needed to do before tomorrow night.

When the two blondes arrived at Buffy's house she noticed and older vehicle just pulling into her driveway. Knowing the sight of her watchers car she gave Tara a nod confirming to her who it was. They watched him get and Buffy went to greet him.

"Hi Giles" Buffy said and then turned her head to Tara. "Giles, this is Tara. She someone who's here to help and what she's gonna be helping with will be explained soon but first we have a talk with my mother to get through and hope she doesn't kill any of us." Buffy rushed out in a babble.

Giles eyes widening after he understood what she said. Taking off his glasses to wipe them while Tara stands by chuckling. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you dear" shaking Tara's hand. He turns back to Buffy giving her a glare only softening his gaze when he see his Slayers eyes pointed to the ground.

"It quite all right Buffy, and I'm sure she will only maim some of us" He adds with a chuckle. Buffy smiles hearing that and then turns to head inside. The other two following behind her and preparing for the upcoming conversation.

"Mom their here" Dawn says softly trying not to startle her mother. Seeing that she was deep in thought she didn't want to be the one responsible for inducing a heart attack by scaring her to death. Joyce looks over to her youngest with a small smile and gets up to greet these people Buffy had brought.

The three walked in the front door and was met by Joyce with Dawn standing just off to the side. Joyce greeted both guests with a hand shake while keeping her eye on Mr. Giles. She doesn't know why her daughter is so close to the librarian but she can't think of any good reason. She remembers all the good things her daughter has said about the man but her motherly instinct comes into play seeing the kind of relationship the two have.

Buffy turns to her mother and places her hand on her forearm. "We should take this into the kitchen" gesturing to the table in the other room. Joyce nods and they all head to the kitchen to set around the table.

Joyce getting more and more anxious as the silence continues turns to look at Buffy. "Ok Buffy were all, please tell me what is going on." She nods wondering exactly where she was going to start.

"Ok first I'm not crazy, this has to do with what happened at Hemery High and Dad having me institutionalized". She held up her hand to stop her mother from interrupting. "There's a traditional speech that goes to the introduction of who I am and that's where Giles comes in". She looked over to Giles giving him a small nod.

"Yes well thank you Buffy" he said while cleaning his glasses looking anywhere but at the woman across from him. He cleared his throat "the world is older than you know. Contrary to popular belief, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their…Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are certain vestiges, certain magics, certain creatures"

Everybody was quite waiting for him to go on, even Dawn who was enthralled in the tale. "The books tell us that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed or infected by the demons soul. He bit another and another, and so they walk the Earth. Feeding, killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and the old ones to return".

Joyce looked to Giles then to Buffy and then back "where does my daughter come in to this?" Giles looked down wishing he didn't have to tell her this. He took a deep breath in "as long as there have been vampires there has been the Slayer, the Chosen One. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer".

After that it was dead silent around the kitchen table. Everybody waiting for how Joyce was going to react. Joyce just sat there going over that speech in her head. If this was true then her baby was out battling these monsters night after night and she was had been blind to it all. She started shaking her head no to deny it all "no, vampires don't exist. Their just a myth, none of this is true!"

She had been yelling by the end. But in the back of her mind she wasn't so sure, it would go towards explaining a lot. But she wouldn't let herself see the truth. Just as she was about to go into why none of this could be true and yell about a teacher enabling his student to accept such a fantasy there was a knock at the door.

Buffy was about to interrupt her mothers rant when the knock came. She got up praying it was who she thought it was and went to the door. Everybody at the table was quiet listening to hushed tones, trying to make out the words but getting nothing. Anticipation building in everybody that was at the table but different reasons for everybody.

Buffy walked into sight first but was quickly followed by a tall figure in dark clothing. When they reached the kitchen table she introduced Angel to everybody there. Dawn even gave a tiny wave which got a small smile out of the dark vampire. Angel shook Joyce's hand when he greeted her. For her part was trying to study the man her daughter let in, only briefly noticing his cold hand.

Dawn took a moment to look over Angel while he was introduced to everyone else. She had read about him in Buffy's diary with her comments "he's so dreamy" or "his eyes are beautiful". Trying to see what made him so attractive. She guessed she could see why he would be considered handsome but that was purely in innocent fashion. She thought the girl Tara was more attractive then tall dark vampire that was standing in her kitchen, with the way her curves fit her just right and long blonde hair she could run her fingers through.

She stopped in her imaginary tracks right there, her eyes going wide when she realized who and what she was thinking about. Her face went red but luckily nobody was paying attention to her. "Maybe I'm more like Buffy then I thought" She thought to herself. She shrugged and put the thought out of her mind, she'll find out in a couple years but until then no need worrying about it. Deciding to pay attention now that everybody was done being introduced.

Buffy looked at her mother and took her hand "Mom, I know you don't believe me or Giles but this is important. Now Angel is somebody I met while out on patrol" she ignored her mothers hardened glare and continued "he's helped me fight the good fight and has become one of the people I count on. But he's not like other people, he won't you or anyone in this room. Remember he's a good guy but he's also a vampire and the only one we know of with a soul".

Joyce was staring at Buffy like she was crazy until her daughter pointed a finger towards where Angel was standing. Taking hers eyes off her daughter she looked at her daughters friend. Yellow eyes met hers along with ridges on his forehead. Her eyes went wide and her hand tightened around Buffy's. Three gasps could be heard from Joyce, Dawn and Tara.

Angel spoke softly while looking around at the three "I won't hurt you, I make it a point to help people whenever I get the chance". Dawn raised her hand, both Buffy and Angel smiling at that. "Do you drink human blood?"

Angel shook his head "no, I haven't in a very long time".

Joyce just stared, she couldn't help it. Here in her kitchen was a real vampire. One that was answering a question her youngest asked but for the life of her had no idea what was asked. If this is true then that means everything they were telling her was to. Her daughter went out every night to patrol like some vampire cop. She had to know everything. Everything that went with this slayer thing that her daughter had to do.

Buffy was silently watching her mother and the emotions that have been playing across her face. When she saw the very determined look that hadn't changed like all the others she knew it could be either very bad or very good. Only time would tell.

It was silent for what seemed forever, every gaze seemed trained on Joyce waiting for whatever reaction to happen.

Joyce looked around at everybody stopping her wondering when she locked eyes with her youngest. She realized for the first time her youngest wasn't just her baby anymore, she was growing up into a young woman. She wondered when that happened, when she missed her daughter grow into the woman that was sitting at this table listening to the horrors that haunt the night.

She looked to her oldest and felt shame for an instant, knowing she missed her oldest growing up as well. Into somebody that apparently saves people every night and on occasion saves the world. "Please Buffy, tell me everything. I need to know" she said with a pleading look.

Buffy nodded and proceeded to tell her mother all about her slaying, about why she goes out every night. She told her everything she knew and when it came to the subject of her watcher everybody turned to look at Giles.

When he began to explain the existence and nature of a watcher everybody listened with rapt attention.

By the time he stopped Joyce was furious at this faceless organization. But she kept her fury in check, she'll take her anger out on her walls of her bedroom by screaming till she couldn't speak, only then will she be able to take care of this fire in her chest.

Tara listened until the watcher was done speaking, letting Joyce and Dawn absorb everything they were told. When she felt it was her turn to speak about why she was here and her part in all this when Buffy gave her a subtle gesture not to saying anything yet. She nodded and waited for what was about to happen.

Buffy turned to Angel and asked him to follow her. She walked him to the door the door "thank you for doing this for me Angel. You don't know what this means to me". He smiled down at her "anything for you Buffy". He bent down to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest to stop him. Her conversation with Dawn came rushing to the front of her mind. She had to be true to her feelings.

She was tired of trying to be something she wasn't. Her life was about to change drastically and she wanted to stop hiding. No longer afraid of what other people thought of her, not wanting to care if people will judge her. She decided to make a choice right now, it was either keep hiding or own up to who she was.

"Angel, I can't do this anymore" Buffy said softly. He looked puzzled wondering why she stopped him. "I'm sorry, I really am but I've been going through some changes and I know I'm gonna go through more. The thing is I still care for you but not in that way anymore". She lowered her head a tear ran down her cheek, not wanting to look in his eyes.

She felt a finger under her chin, looking up she found him with a small sad smile on his face. "It's ok, it hurts but we can't change the way we feel. It would hurt a lot more trying to pretend to force yourself to feel something you don't".

She smiled at his words feeling better then she had in a long time. She gave him one last lingering kiss on the cheek and thanked him. He nodded and smiled a little bigger, stepping around her and walked out the door continuing his patrol with a heavy heart.

Buffy walked back into the dining room to three concerned faces looking back at her. She waved off their concern "The less he knows about this next part the safer he'll be and it's better for us". She looked to Dawn for a second "You ready to do this?"

Dawn gave a slow nod and tried to smile hoping her mother took this next part as well as she did her sister's slaying. The two adults were looking to her with puzzled expressions but she was only looking to Tara to start the conversation about her true origins.

Tara looked around and started telling the same story to the two adults that she told Dawn yesterday. Everything that included the Key and what it is to what it does. Like yesterday there was a lot of denial, and tears but through it all Joyce held one of Buffy's hands and one of Dawns. She only let go when she felt she needed to gather her youngest in her arms to reassure herself that she's real and not going anywhere.

As for Giles, he was astounded by what he learned here tonight. He for once couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing he could come up with were questions and more questions to which he was surely not going to get any answers just for the simple fact that they didn't have them to give.

Joyce was so overloaded with everything "and I thought one of them was pregnant". She gave a mental snort "that would have been so much easier".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money off of this.

Authors Note: This story is AU and as such will end up wherever I want it to. Thanks for reading.

Oct 30th

Sunnydale CA

"Mom…MOM!" Buffy snapped her fingers in front of her mother, trying to get her to come back to the conversation. It seemed she was stuck for a moment in her own world after finding out everything in such a short time.

Joyce snapped out of it looked around at everybody. "Is that all because I don't know how much more I can take" she asked with a desperate plea in her voice.

Buffy couldn't answer her, she knew the next part was most likely going to break her mothers heart. But no matter how strong she was there wasn't any way to protect her mother from this.

With Tara seeing Buffy wasn't going to answer, she went on with the real reason why she was here. She started telling them about her vision of the future, then told them about Buffy's bosses. What they plan to do to the Slayer and the Key.

Giles was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He wanted to hit something, beat it to a bloody mess. Something to take his anger out on but the ones truly deserving were far out of reach.

Joyce for her part was raging inside, fire seemed to course through her. But the only thing she was capable of doing was to sit there with tears staining her cheeks holding Dawn and Buffy's hand. She needed her daughters in her life. She didn't think she could live without them.

For her part Tara could only imagine what was going through Joyce's mind at this point so she tried to put the woman's mind at ease as soon as possible. "Joyce please calm down, there's also some good news".

She looked doubtful at the young woman in front of her. She was about to reply with an angry retort but both her hands squeezed on both sides causing her to deflate instantly and listen to the young witch.

"If you wish you can go with them you will be able to but it will take careful planning". Tara watched her face bloom with hope. "After talking with Buffy and Dawn yesterday I realized what a big part you play in both their lives. I went back to my hotel and started thinking of a way you could go as knowing they would be heartbroken to lose their mother as well".

Joyce couldn't keep the smile off her face, tears still streaming but caused by sheer happiness.

Buffy and Dawn were both thinking the same thing. They were overjoyed she could go with them but their mother would be in danger if she went with them to this new dimension. She had no way of protecting herself if presented with the dangers Tara told them about.

Dawn looked to Tara "she won't be able to protect herself, we won't be around her 24/7". She looked fearful for a moment then smiled remembering what they were going to become. "She could just become Kryptonian like us right? Then there won't be any problems" but stopped when seeing Tara shake her head.

"I'm sorry Dawn but she can't or it would eventually kill her" Tara told her. She saw the puzzled looks from the adults and backed up her story for a second. She told them about the chaos mage and what he was going to do on Halloween. How everybody was going to turn into their costumes.

"That's when the PTB will strike is when the spell takes affect and everybody's distracted and not themselves. Buffy and Dawn will become their costumes but if the spell is ended to early they'll revert back to their normal selves." She looked around at everybody, nobody talking and listening to her intently.

"When the PTB activate the Key inside Dawn it will do something else but I don't think they know or even care what else the Key is going to do". She took a deep breath knowing she was going to have to explain this just right.

"When this chaos spell is cast the person wearing the enchanted costume will literally be turned into that costume. The being that costume represents will inhabit that body. He or she will turn into that being, with their body transforming along with other things. It basically overlaid someone on someone else".

She saw the puzzled looks all around except Mr. Giles. "Ok, it's like this" she went to grab a glass out of the cabinet and finally after rooting around in the kitchen found the vegetable oil. She sat back down with a clear glass filled a quarter of the way with water.

"This glass represents your body and the water everything that makes you who you are. When the spell takes affect it fills the body into that being but it stays separate". She poured some vegetable oil in and watched it hit the water but would not combine. "After the spell ends the oil is removed like it was never there. Now with Dawn the oil will stay separate until the Powers activate the Key. When that happens the Key will also unlock her DNA allowing the oil to merge with water becoming a hybrid of sorts".

"Now with Dawn being made from Buffy she will go through the same thing, her genetic code will be unlocked allowing the new DNA to combine. After the new DNA is fully merged the Key will then lock it back down. With Buffy being the Slayer, she is a mystically enhanced warrior with all the perks but the main one is enhanced healing. That is the only way she can become genetically a Kryptonian".

"And Dawn while not being an enhanced warrior is made from magic and the blood of a Slayer. This also gives her the ability to become Kryptonian.

"Now you Joyce being a normal human would end up being destroyed by the enhanced genetic code. But I've been thinking about this and realized that even though you couldn't become what your daughters are you're not with out options". She paused to get a drink of water.

All three looked hopeful at Tara's last statement but Giles could only think of one thing. "What in the bloody hell is a Kryptonian and is it something I need to research".

Tara sat back down "ok this is my thought. A movie was playing in my hotel room, mainly just for some noise to drowned out everything else. But something caught my attention and I ended up watching the rest of it. Have you ever heard of the X-Men movie that was out?"

Buffy and Joyce shook their head no but Dawn got a great big smile on her face and nodded yes. She had an idea where Tara was going with this and she loved it. She thought it was a great idea and the thought of her mother being able to protect herself was the icing on the cake.

Tara smiled at Dawn "it's a group of people getting special powers due to an extra gene called the X-Gene. Joyce you'll be able to protect yourself and other people if you wanted. You won't have to worry about your body rejecting the new gene since it's just a small alteration" she finished with a satisfied smile.

Buffy and Joyce were stunned, trying to process this new info, while Dawn was bouncing in her seat with excitement. She couldn't contain it anymore "which X-Men is she going to be?"

Her smile dimmed somewhat "I'm not sure yet, I haven't got a chance to go look for a costume to enchant it yet. I'll have to go to that other place in town to find one. I've already got yours in the bag I brought with me".

While Dawn jumped up to go take a look at her, costume Joyce took the chance to ask a few questions. "Am I really going with them?" She asked with a hopeful look. "Won't these Powers do something to stop me?"

Tara nodded "yes you're not gonna lose your daughters. But the Powers won't care about you going. They see us as unimportant and lower beings. But they're not all knowing and see all hear all, they use messengers to do their dirty work for them. That doesn't mean we want them to know what enhancements you three are going to be receiving either". Tara smirked

Buffy was thinking hard while her mother asked questions. She was extremely relieved her mom was coming with them, they wouldn't be split up after all. But she thought about her friends she was leaving behind and her watcher. She perked up thinking maybe they could come with her, maybe they could get powers too. She turned to Tara and asked and watched the blonde's face fall sad.

"I'm sorry Buffy but since the Key is being used and Dawn is the Key it would only allow the same blood to pass through. Since it's Summers blood you and your mom can go through since Dawn is made from you and Joyce gave birth to you there won't be any problems. Anybody else it would probably kill".

She continued "the same goes with powers. Since they don't have Summers blood the Key can't unlock their DNA to allow for a permanent merger. If we could do that then anybody with a costume that was enchanted would forever have powers of some kind. Not only would it eventually throw the world into chaos, people would learn what happened and would seek out more and more powerful beings to become and there are some very scary and very powerful people in the multi-verse."

"You three ladies are the only people in the world capable of completely keeping your powers and thankfully using them for good. Even then you'll still have to be somewhat close to Dawn when the Key is activated."

"We need to let things play out the way they were meant to be except you three. You can't tell your friends just for the fact that if the PTB got wind of what we're doing, they would stop you. They fear you becoming to powerful so they're taking steps to send you away without killing you. You're destined to be a great force for light, I've seen it and want to do everything in my power to help on you achieve that goal".

Buffy nodded slowly trying to come to grips with her words. Giles saw the conflict in her eyes, he put a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. "My dear girl she's right, but don't worry to much. I'll do my best to look out for them". He smiled at her and she smiled back a little relieved for now.

Dawn came rushing back in at that moment and hugged Tara for all she's worth "I love the costume!" She giggled and let go "I can't wait to be Kara Zor-El. I always loved Power Girl comics!" She kept on talking and then thought of something.

"When I turn into Power Girl and keep her powers, will I be keeping her memories too?"

Tara shook her head no then turned to talk to all of them. "I'm making an amulet that you're going to have to wear with your costumes. In the short term and when they're in the driver seat their memories aren't a bad thing because it would fade when the spell was broken. Now for you three if the memories of your costumes stayed like your powers, your minds would be constantly at war."

"Your memories are who you are and if another life time of memories were to be stuffed in your head…" Tara trailed off thinking about how bad it could be. "If that mind were to win and shoved yours to the back or incorporated into its own thoughts, you wouldn't be you anymore. You would be Power Girl. Although you will have muscle memory.

Seeing that not everybody understand she added "muscle memory has nothing to do with the persons life time memories. It allows your body to remember what it's like to have the strength you have now, that way you can shake someone's hand and completely crush it on accident or fly through buildings and bring them down.

They all nodded not wanting to think about that horrible scene.

"I made a small amulet you wear. It won't allow another mind to enter your own, but it'll still allow the magic to change your body into a Kryptonian. It will also become handy if you were to encounter a telepath. After the Key unlocks your genetic code and locks it down again after it's completely changed, you will be extremely resistant to magic. Dawn already was because of her being the Key and it's not easy at all to manipulate the Key with magic. Buffy and Joyce due to the blood relations between all three of you and the changes the Key allowed to make."

Dawn flinched hearing someone talk about her being the Key but it wasn't as bad as it could be. She knew that if she were to find that information out on her own she would have had a much worse reaction instead her mother and sister made sure she knew she was loved and one of them. Even though she was made from Buffy, her memories told her that was her sister and nothing was going to change that. Her mother loved her no matter what and she made sure to tell her that often.

They sat there quiet for a few minutes thinking over everything that has happened tonight. Giles for his part was going over everything. "Tara, what is the name of the shop where all this chaos magic is supposed to come from?"

"It's a new shop that just moved in to town, it's called Ethan's." She noticed him look surprised for a second then his face showed rage. Tara grew concerned wondering what she said to get that type of reaction from the older Watcher.

Buffy noticed this as well, she put her hand on his forearm "ok Giles what's going on?"

Giles sighed and took his glasses off to clean them "if it is indeed who I think it is then I know the man we are talking about from my youth. I am loath to admit not being able to go over there right now and kicking his teeth in. Like miss Tara has said we need to let it all play out how it is meant to."

He sighed again "if you are to succeed in this task then you cannot have me messing everything up. I will stay away until the spell is done and you have been sent away. But as soon as that is done I will be there to take care of him and end the spell. Hopefully not to long after the spell is cast."

"I was thinking the same thing Mr. Giles, as soon as they are gone through the portal I was going to take care of him. He won't be expecting someone so soon after he casts his spell."

"I would very much like to be there my dear. I would hate if anything happened to you, he can be extremely dangerous and has a knack for getting out of tight situations." Giles told her hoping she took his offer for help.

Tara nodded a bit relieved to not having to face this mage alone.

Buffy decided to change the subject "what are we going to do with everybody we leave behind and will we ever be able to come back home?"

Joyce answered the first part "write a letter honey. Take your time and put down your feelings, make it personal for each of them."

Buffy nodded smiling at her mother. She was taking this far better then she thought she would.

"Also" Tara added "I'm not sure about coming back. We'll have to do more research in to dimension hopping." Not wanting her to give up all hope but at the same time letting them know it could be a while before anybody seen them again.

They all got the message Tara was telling them.

Joyce turned to Giles "Mr. Giles you have been there for my daughter when I was blind to world around me. I can't thank you enough but I have one more favor to ask of you."

Giles began to blush after hearing that, the three younger girls this began to snicker. "It was my pleasure and please call me Rupert."

Joyce smiled "alright Rupert it is, please call me Joyce. Now we just met but my daughter trusts you with her life so I would be a fool not to follow her advice. My gallery needs someone to take care of it along with my house. You may sell both if you wish taking at least part of the money to help with the Willow and Xander. Helping with anything you feel is right."

She smiled at everyone's shocked expressions "also Tara here I'm sure needs help in some way." She held up her hand to stop Tara from refusing "yes dear you deserve anything I can help you with. You not only saved my girls, you found a way for us to stay together and that is something I can never repay you for." She smiled with a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Tara for her part was blown away. She did this because it was the right thing and seeing these women happy because of her filled her with so much joy it was almost unbearable. She certainly didn't expect to get anything from just helping. "Thank you" was all she was able to get out.

They broke up the meeting soon after, needing everybody to get some sleep for tomorrow offering Tara Dawn's room after making sure it was ok with her. Tara accepted not really wanting to go back to her hotel so late at night.

One thing Giles kept thinking was what in the bloody hell a Kryptonian was. When he finally asked he got giggles and snickers from the three young girls. Joyce was better at maintaining her straight face "Rupert, there is only one word I can think of. Think superman and you got your answer."

Giles still had a puzzled look thinking of what that has to do with anything. The girls could almost see a lightbulb come on above his head when he put the two together. "Oh dear god" was all he could get out, his mind going over everything he could remember about the very popular movie.

The girls couldn't hold it in any longer and bust out laughing. Joyce giggled while walking him to the door and wished him a good night.

The four women returned to the kitchen but mainly to get something to eat since they skipped out on dinner.

Joyce was still buzzing from everything she learned earlier. But instead of feeling down and depressed about everything she missed of her oldest daughters life for which she chose to ignore and make it up to her for her short comings. No she was downright giddy about the fact she was going to be a part of both her daughters lives now. No more turning a blind eye to what's going on around.

She moved around the kitchen like a woman with a purpose all the while asking Tara and her daughters questions about anything that came to mind really. Until she remembered a moment earlier when Buffy was coming back from walking that good vampire out, Angel she reminded herself of his name.

"Buffy" she said to get her daughters attention. Buffy turned her head "yeah mom?"

"When you were coming back from walking Angel out why were you so upset?"

She gave her mom a look and thought about what she should tell her mother. In the end she just decided to be honest, I was just gonna be them three to count on for a while and she didn't want to lie. "Mom, Angel was my boyfriend until tonight" she winced from the look she got from that but continued "I broke up with him tonight not only for the fact that were leaving but there are some things about myself I realized and it just wasn't working."

She was grateful they broke up, thinking that kind of a relationship wasn't healthy for her still growing daughter. She was curious as to what she realized about herself but decided not to ask choosing to let her daughter come to her if she needed it. So she nodded her head went over kissed her forehead and told her what an amazing woman she grew up to be.

All three teenagers had tears in their eyes after Joyce was done. It was quiet after that each one of them lost in thought. After they all ate went to bed knowing the next day was going to change their lives and hopefully for the better.

The next morning found the Summers residence up and moving despite the late night they had. Tara was getting ready to head to the costume shop and the Summers women were trying to prepare for leaving and possibly not ever coming back.

Joyce called in Dawn and Buffy from school, stating that both were sick and would be out for the day. Dawn not really having anybody to write a goodbye letter to anyone decided to see if she could go with Tara to pick out her mom's costume.

Joyce and Buffy needed to get a few things done before they left for good so they decided to buckle down and get everything done. She had no problem with Dawn going with Tara, she trusted her to look after her youngest daughter.

While Joyce and Buffy were busy the other two slipped out not wanting to bother the other two. As they walked they chatted about anything and everything, learning about one another. Dawn found that Tara could be very witty and quick. She honestly like the blonde witch and if she was just a few years older the thought of asking her out on a date was pretty appealing.

They arrived at Party Town just after 45 minutes of walking and chatting. They both looked around at the selections and realized that with it being the 31st a lot of the costumes were already gone, they looked around some more until they found a couple X-Men costumes. There wasn't much of a selection so Tara asked Dawn which one would Joyce would like the best.

They stood there while Dawn studied the costumes going over each one of their powers in her head. Since there wasn't much of a selection and the more powerful ones were gone she was kind of stuck. With her bottom lip between her teeth she picked the best one, Tara nodded her head having guessed that one was the best.

They walked around and picked up two more costumes, making sure they were enough to cover their original costumes that way nobody could see what they change into. Hoping to fool the Powers with the ball gown dresses hiding anything that would give them away.

They paid for the costumes and headed back home to reveal what they chose.

Joyce was just finishing up her tasks just as the two girls came in the door holding a bag which she guessed was her costume. If it wasn't then her daughter talked Tara to take her shopping and that's something she could really see happening if this situation wasn't so serious.

Dawn handed her mom the bag and began to explain what it was. Buffy came down from her letters that she was writing to find out what her mom was going to be. The first one she explained were the two ball gowns and the purpose. Next she went for the X-Men costume.

"Mom, we really didn't have the selection we were hoping for with today being Halloween but the one we got is good. Her name is Kitty Pryde aka Shadow Cat, she's a human mutant with the ability of phasing through solid objects. It means you could walk through a bank vault and it wouldn't stop you. You can walk on air somehow making your body lighter than air. She's also trained in hand to hand combat including Aikido, Karate, Ninjutsu, and Krav Maga."

"Wow" was all Joyce could say, she couldn't believe she was going to be able to do all that. She thought of something "if we're not getting any of their memories how will I know how to do any of that?"

Tara answered "it the muscle memory, you won't know what it's called when you do some move but your body will remember the steps. Just like dancing, you might not know the song but as long as you let your body do what it's telling you, you won't have any problems."

Joyce nodded her head in acceptance, in awe about what was going to be happening tonight. Her life changing for the better, or at least she hoped and prayed the better.

Buffy couldn't wait, even though she hated leaving her friends and watcher. The mere thought was a painful one but she was determined to not let it affect her and the thought of leaving the hell mouth was very appealing knowing that she wasn't going to die a horrible death then being turned. With that thought she walked over to Tara, wrapped her in a hug and thanked her for everything, trying to ignore the heat from the blonde witch. A light red stained her cheeks with the way her thoughts went so she decided to return to her letters that were just about finished.

A little while later Tara walked to Buffy's room. She knocked lightly and received a "come in" in return. She brought her bag with her, she had a couple things to give to her.

"What's up Tara?" Buffy said noticing she had her bag with her.

She smiled "I got a couple things for you." She placed the bag on the bed and opened it. Tara pulled out a beautiful red and blue outfit along with red boots and red gloves. "This is yours, your sisters is a little bit smaller. I also have the amulet and one other thing."

Buffy nodded accepting the beautiful costume. Apparently somebody put a lot of work into this, it was definitely not something from a cheap costume shop. She put it down and took the amulet, Tara had made it into a beautiful necklace. Next she was handed a box, it wasn't very heavy and was curious as to what was in it.

Tara explained "inside the box is a very special knife. I enchanted it and after I was done I prayed to my Goddess to bless it, so bless it she did." She smiled at her accomplishment but noticed Buffy didn't really get it. "Buffy, this knife is one of the very few things that can actually hurt you since it was enchanted. You'll be practically indestructible but the Goddess informed me that one day you'll know how to use it."

"Ok Tara I get it, I believe you bust most importantly is I trust you."

Tara smiled wide at that and gathered up her bag. Practically skipping on her way to give Dawnie her costume.

Buffy just smiled while looking after Tara's retreating form. She chuckled and shook her head "to bad we can't stay."

Later that evening found two girls a blonde and brunette sitting in the living room wearing ball gowns, their real costumes being hidden from view. Another blonde was just coming down the stairs dressed in her normal clothes. Hers being enough to hide the costume underneath, no black or yellow showing at all.

Tara walked in after a minute just putting the finishing touches of her last spell. "Ok after the chaos spell takes a hold the Powers should show what they're going to do soon after. Probably a messenger given enough borrowed magic to activate the Key. Remember when you feel the spell take hold act like you have no idea what is going on or where you are. As the Key is activated your DNA merges with the person your costume represents becoming permanent. After Dawnie is forced through the portal Joyce grab Buffy and haul her in just to give the appearance you have no idea what's going on. We don't want them suspecting anything".

They all nodded slowly, hearts started to pound harder in growing anticipation. They all spent today preparing for tonight and it was finally here. With Joyce taking care of the major things giving Giles power of attorney over her belongings including the house and gallery.

Buffy having wrote letters to her two best friends wrapped her had around a small bag hidden under her gown and stood to go. She talked to Giles earlier to say good luck and see you soon. They never said good bye not wanting to, and choosing to believe they would find a way to find each other. During the call she laughed, she cried but in the end his words helped her prepare to face this challenge head on.

Dawn was ready, a little scared but more determined than anything. She had her sister and mother by her side and with them she felt seven feet tall.

Tara had just a few more things before they all left, she reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like three glowing ball bearings. They were glowing a soft green "these are connected to your life force. When they stop glowing they should turn black but once they stop I'll know it's time for Mr. Giles and I to take care of the chaos mage. As you go through the portal they'll no longer register that you're alive".

They all nodded not knowing what to say, Dawnie was the first to go hug Tara and thank her for everything she's done. Joyce and Buffy following suit each thanking her, Buffy even kissed her on the cheek. Of course soon after she blushed bright red and headed out the door, Tara smiling the whole time.

Stargate Atlantis

Pegasus Galaxy

The scene around Atlantis was one of tense nervousness. Soldiers went about their duties installing weapons placements and securing ordinance. Scientist rushed around to complete impossible tasks trying to beat an impossible timeline.

Major Sheppard was just over seeing the loading of six naquadah enhanced 1200 megaton nuclear warheads into jumpers. Being ready for deployment in space in front of the fleet of hive ships bearing down on them. He was just briefing one of the pilots when the call came for security to the gate room.

Dr. Wier was in the control room when one of the control room operators got her attention. "Dr. Wier, we have an energy reading down by the gate."

She turned and frowned "what kind of energy reading?"

"I'm not sure, the sensors can't make heads or tails of it but it growing stronger. It's localized by the gate." He said tapping in commands in the laptop.

Wier turned her attention to the gate to notice a single point of light in what looked like the center of the Stargate. It was quickly growing in circumference and taking on a green glow. By now more people started to notice the green sphere, stopping what they were doing to stare.

{"Security to the gate room, Security to the gate room"} Wier called over her head set, afraid this was some type of Wraith attack. "Get Cornel Everett and Major Sheppard in her on the double!"

Cornel Everett was overseeing the installation on one of the RG/BBT mounted rail guns when his ear piece chirped {"Cornel Everett, we have a situation in the gate room!"} He tapped his ear piece "What is it Lt.?" {Sir, there's something happening in the gate room and nobody knows what it is"} "Alright Lt. I'm on my way" he said walking towards the gate room.

Rodney McKay ran into the control room already knowing about the strange energy readings. He slid into his place after casting a glance at the glowing sphere. He looked over the readings, realizing he had no idea what it was or how it was being powered. It was nothing but questions he was coming up with.

The sphere was about the height of the gate and just as big around. It was a steady glowing green that had many people staring.

Security was gathered around at a distance, weapons trained not knowing what else to do. A few soldiers from earth shook a little. Not ever have they seen anything like this, they all heard stories about this posting. The tense atmosphere from the hives bearing down on them causing them to become edgy.

Sheppard, Wier and Everett stood with Rodney McKay going over options on what could be done when the energy spiked. They all turned their attention to the sphere, watching it start to pulse with light. McKay turned pale watching his readings on his laptop. The energy was enough to take out the planet and there was nothing they could do about it.

Everybody watched in fascination as it pulsed faster until the green sphere glowed one last time, bright enough to temporarily blind everybody looking.

Wier covered her eyes until it was over, slowly lowering her arm taking in the state of the gate room. Everybody was fine, doing what she was doing in fact. She looked to where the sphere was for the last 20 minutes and found nothing but what look like three women laying in the middle of where it was. She noticed the absolute silence and stillness of everybody. Like her to stunned to say or do anything, expecting anything but the sight in front of them.

Joyce stirred, groaning when she rolled on her side. She moved to her knees and looked to her daughters after finally shaking the haze off. She moved to between them and checked their pulse, it was steady and strong. They just seemed to be out for a moment.

Joyce looked around for the first time wondering where they landed. They're were soldiers surrounding them and had weapons pointed at them. She looked with wide eyes at everything, before she would have met this sight with fear but that was before the change back in Sunnydale. She knew what she could do now and if she could then her daughters were even better, they just had to wake up.

She reached over and shook both of them, never taking her eyes off the people around them. Buffy was the first to stir and looked up smiling at her mother. Dawn was next yawning and stretching like she had been asleep all night. Only then did Joyce and Buffy notice that Dawn looked physically older. She looked like she could be Buffy's fraternal twin, her body and face looking more filled out.

Buffy looked to her younger sister then back to her mother, only then noticing she no longer had her curly blonde hair it was straight brunette hair. She was about to comment about it when she noticed the weapons pointed at them. She straightened up, pulling her dagger from her boot in one smooth motion. Dawn looked to where her sister was looking and got up too, not liking the weapons either.

One of the most recent recruited soldiers saw the quick motion of two youngest women. From a combination of stress and nervousness he accidently fired his shoulder mounted Wraith stunner. Only then did he realize his mistake. He might have just ended his career firing on a civilian.

Buffy felt the energy from the weapon, barley noticing the energy but enough to piss her off for firing at her family. She super sped over grabbing him and sped back to where she was, with her knife to his throat. She looked to Dawn nodded slightly and throwing the weapon to her, both of them taking up positions in front of their mother.

Cornel Everett finally came out of his shock after seeing what came from the sphere. He would have never expected three women to appear inside, two in what looked like ball gowns and the other in what would be Earth normal clothing. When he was about find out what was going on, he saw the blonde draw a blade and stand only to be shot with a stunner by one of his troops. That's when she seemed to disappear and reappear back in her spot with his man and the blade at his throat. She threw the stunner to the younger brunette and they both stepped to protect the older brunette.

"Whoa, whoa hold your fire! Hold your fire! Everybody calm down" Wier yelled as she was walking down from the control room. She held her hands out in front of her so as not to appear threatening in anyway. "Please, we won't harm you. What happened was an accident"

"Then why are there guns pointed at us right now? Dawn asked holding the strange weapon down in one hand. She knew she didn't need it but was merely for a visual affect.

Everett noticing Wier trying to calm things down decided to help "everybody, weapons down." He was walking to where Wier was standing seeing Sheppard joining them. "I'm the military commander here, my name is Cornel Everett and no one will harm you as long as you let our man go. It's not our policy to fire on civilians and he will be dealt with."

Buffy tensed but relaxed when her mother put a hand on her arm "Buffy, they put their weapons down. I think you need to let him go." Buffy nodded and slowly released the man she held hostage and straightened up.

"Alright Cornel, we let your man go but if anything else happens to endanger my family" Buffy said then looked at Dawn.

Dawn lifted the wraith stunner and calmly snapped it in half and tossed it to the ground. She figured the threat and warning were both applied in her little demonstration and smiled.

John Sheppard looked on in shock, he didn't know how strong you would have to be to snap one of those in half but what this little girl just did was unbelievable. He knew the materials to make the wraith weapons were just as strong as the materials to make his own P-90. He also saw the blonde hit by with the stunner and it didn't even make her blink. He'd been shot by those damn wraith stunners before and it just about shut down everything "one hell of a headache waking up too" he thought with some amusement.

McKay was thinking along the same lines but with equations going on his head. He wanted to run down there and ask questions but he also admitted to himself that the blonde was scary as hell. He hadn't even seen her move but she had a trained marine disarmed and held hostage before he could blink and she didn't look older than 16.

Joyce for her part shot a glare at Dawn but didn't say anything. "They did shoot Buffy and if she was still just a Slayer who knows what would happen. But she knew her daughters were in no danger due to their powers so she was allowed to relax some." She smiled coming to that conclusion. She stepped between her daughters and walked towards the Wier woman. "Hi I'm Joyce Summers and these are my two daughters, Buffy and Dawn.

Elizabeth Wier was even more shocked, but didn't let that stop her long. "It's nice to meet you Joyce" she nodded to the girls but turned her attention to the mother. She figured a gesture of good will would go a long way to soothing over the latest mess "Do any of you need medical treatment of any kind? How you appeared here couldn't have been easy?"

Joyce smiled seeing an olive branch when it was offered "No we're fine thank you but could you tell me are we still in the United States? You all seem to speak English." Joyce asked while looking around the gigantic room. She had decided after their huge talk in Sunnydale that she would become the mother she should have been all along. No more hiding or remaining clueless, she was going to take charge of what's going on around her.

Wier looked to John then Everett with another look of shock. She didn't know what to say but was saved by Sheppard "mam, were not even the same galaxy as Earth right now. We're in what we call the Pegasus Galaxy." He winced at the look she gave him.

Joyce was stunned to say the least but events leading up to this and she realized she really shouldn't have been.

Buffy and Dawn were looking everywhere, all around the room but what they saw was far more than that. Cranking up their x-ray vision looking for clues going as far as they could and pulled back. They needed to go up and take a look, they could use a little sun light as well to. So far they haven't been exposed to any and needed to sooner than later.

Joyce looked to her daughters and knew what they were doing, she spent time before they had to go going over everything about a Kryptoian. It was mind boggling and she couldn't be happier. They finally looked at her and Buffy pointed up. Joyce nodded and held up her one finger telling her to hold on. She turned around to face the three people that were watching them closely.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to sit down and discuss a few things. But while we do that do you have anything for my daughters to change into?"

Buffy face palmed totally forgetting about the gown she was wearing. Dawn giggled at her so Buffy threw her a mock glare and then rolled her eyes.

"Of course we can get that" she nodded. "While they get changed would you care to join me in my office? It seems we do indeed have a lot to talk about." Wier said to Joyce.

Buffy and Dawn stepped up smiling big at the thought of finally changing clothes.

"John would you call Teyla and tell her the situation please?" Wier then turned to the three "Teyla is one of the allies we met from another planet. She's human so no need to worry. We use the device behind you called a Stargate, it transports us to different worlds that have the same gate." She gestured to the stone circle with weird symbols on it located behind them.

Soon Teyla had come through to the gate room handing over the clothes her people had made. She greeted everyone to her custom and stayed when Wier asked her to. She escorted both the young girls to a nearby room they could in change in and left them to it. Ignoring the two guards that had followed on the Cornels order.

Once they were alone for a moment Buffy couldn't contain herself any longer. "Dawn look at you, you could pass for 16 or 17 now." She walked over to Dawn to make sure she was alright, she was being to quiet.

Dawn stood there by the mirror she found and looked at herself. She couldn't believe it but when Buffy stood next to her in the mirror, she saw it then. She was now the same height as Buffy and looked to be about the same bust size too, which had gone up to a comfortable C. Her face was more mature now and from the way she saw things, she could be her sisters fraternal twin.

Unknown to Dawn, Buffy was thinking the same thing. But one thing kept playing in her head "my breasts are awesome! Who needs surgery when we have magic."

She pulled out of her musings to realize they needed to get dressed. She turned to put on her clothes, first pulling the bag strapped to her leg with those precious few things in it. "Dawn we need to hurry and get back to Mom. Plus it would be nice to be out in the sunlight, I can't wait to fly!"

"I know it just took me by surprise". Dawn turned to get her clothes "when we hit the sky lets head up in to the atmosphere to get a good look at this planet and a good dose of sun light." Dawn knowing that is exactly what was needed.

Both girls finished getting dressed and opened the door to be greeted by Teyla and the two guards that followed them. "I trust everything fits and is satisfactory?" Teyla asked eyeing the girls.

Dawn spoke up smiling "yes everything is perfect thank you."

Teyla smiled "right this way then, we'll head back to the conference room to where your mother is located."

Buffy and Dawn were led back through the gate room where they got a chance to look around. Everybody had gone back to what they were doing before they got there. Both girls were silent as they walked back with Teyla, both deep in thought about what has happened and how their life has changed.

They reached the office where their mother was sitting comfortably listening to Dr. Wier talk about where they were and what was going on. They didn't like the look on her face though when she turned her head to greet them. They immediately assumed the worse and interrupted whatever Wier was saying.

"Mom, what is it?" Buffy looked around at the three people with a hard look "what did you say to my mother?"

Before the other people could respond Joyce took over "calm down girls." She gestured toward the seats next to her giving the silent command. When the girls sat down she knew what was going to happen when they learned of what was coming. She didn't like it but she had learned a few things from Giles when he was telling them about the Slayer. She knew Buffy wouldn't let innocent people be hurt when she could do something about it and if Dawn was anything like her sister then she would be right beside her in the fight.

"Girls I think you need to listen to Dr. Wier." Joyce said in a stern voice. "Please Dr. Wier tell them exactly what you just told me."

Everybody looked uncertain for a few moments not wanting to burden what they thought of were children. Nobody speaking for what seemed to long, each leader looking at the other until Joyce got fed up. "There seems to be 3 alien ships heading here to Atlantis and these people don't know if they're going to last long enough for their ship of reinforcements to get here in 4 days"

Buffy and Dawn were speechless for a few seconds processing what their mother just said. They both looked at each other and in a moment smiled at each other.

Everett, Wier and Sheppard couldn't believe this woman told her daughters that. She didn't even sugar coat it or seem frightened in any way. They could see the concern in her eyes but they thought it meant something different. Then what was truly shocking was the girls reaction, they just smiled at each other as if there was an inside joke going on that they didn't know about.

"I assure you that what your mother is telling you is true. We have encountered an alien species that feeds off humans by literally sucking the life from you. This city was built by an ancient race that left behind very high tech equipment. If the Wraith get their hands on this city or one of us they could figure out the way to Earth where they would have billions of people to go through." Wier told them.

"So basically you have a bunch of space vampires?" Buffy ask trying to contain herself. This was just to ironic and she could definitely see the funny in it.

Cornel Everett stepped up "they're a bit more complicated than that" he said with a hard edge in his voice. "They will kill everybody on this base unless my men stop them, I assure that this is no laughing matter" staring straight at Buffy.

She didn't rise to the bait "well I'm sure your men will do just fine." She turned to her mother "Do you think me and Dawn can get some sun now? We can talk some more when we get back."

Everett was done with this child, he had better things to do then explain things so he excused himself and left.

Joyce looked to the retreating Cornel then to her smirking daughter, she knew what she was doing but to piss off the commander of the military forces here was just asking for it. "Yes, go get out of my hair and do what you do best." She turned to Dawn "and you listen to her. You girls have fun and don't cause trouble.

They nodded then was led out by Sheppard, finding Teyla waiting for them along with the two guards. "So major do you fly at all? Do you go up in to space flying around fighting space battles? Buffy couldn't help but ask. What they were about to do was making her giddy and she just babbled along.

They were led to a balcony that over looked the ocean, you could also see a large portion of the city as well. They stepped out and was captivated by the beautiful view. The city was one of the coolest things they had ever seen and loved every second.

After a while Buffy turned to look at their two guards "so were you ordered to follow us everywhere?"

One nodded "yes mam, just to make sure you stay out of sensitive areas."

She smiled "well I hope you learn how to fly. Watch this!"

 _ **I know the dates don't match in the series shows but in this story I'll fit them together as best I can but the couple shows I plan on adding to this will be difficult. They will all be around the same time frame. Thanks for reading. Hoping to update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money from this.

Author Note: This story is AU and will end up wherever I decide to take it. Thanks for reading.

"Ms. Summers, can you tell me where you're from?" Dr. Weir asked after the two girls left with Major Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan. "We're concerned with the way you and your daughters arrived. The energy building was astounding but unknown to even the sensors we have here in Atlantis."

Joyce sat thinking for a minute "there isn't much I can tell you about how we got here mainly because I have no idea really. We were sent away from our dimension by higher beings. I don't know much about it really. Before today my daughters lived in a small town in California, I went to work and paid my taxes while Buffy and Dawn went to school. There are some things Buffy can tell you better than me mainly because I was blind to what was going on around me."

Weir was about to ask about what she meant by being blind when her com chirped {"Elizabeth, your gonna want to see this"} Sheppard said. "I'll be right there John" she got up and was about to walk out when her com went off again. {"Dr. Weir, we have two unknowns on short range sensors that just popped up."} Weir ran out with Joyce following having an idea of what was going on.

They arrived in the control room to find out what was going on when a tech spoke up "they just popped up on our sensors, and apparently have no energy signature."

She nodded and tapped her com "Colonel Everett we have to unknowns in the air that just popped up on short range sensors." {"Copy that Dr. Weir."} She turned to find out more information when Sheppard came through.

"Elizabeth, you might want to go out on the balcony and see this." He said out of breath on his way to grab a jumper. He was out of the room before Weir could ask about it.

She looked on confused but took off to the balcony with Joyce following knowing deep down only her daughters could cause people to act like this. When they arrived outside they found a group of people standing looking to the shy. When they both looked to where everyone else was looking they couldn't find anything to say. Even Joyce was amazed, she knew about it but seeing it was completely different.

15 minutes earlier

{"Colonel Everett we have two unknowns in the air that just popped up on short range"} "Copy that Dr. Weir." Everett turned to the two soldiers installing the rail gun "bring the auto targeting system online on the rail guns that are ready to go." Everett watched while his orders were obeyed knowing anything that wasn't supposed to be in the sky was going to be turned into swiss cheese.

Buffy was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe how freeing it felt to fly. With the wind in her hair and sun on her skin she never felt better. She felt like she just drank a couple energy drinks and was just giddy. After taking off into the air with Dawn right behind her they took a few minutes just taking it all in, the sky the view of Atlantis, everything. It was a surreal moment that ended when Dawn blasted her with her heat vision and took off laughing the whole way. Buffy laughed and took off after her, trying to get a fix on her sister to give her a blast right back.

They were playing like they used to, tagging each other and taking off. Except they were using enough strength to put dents in solid steel. They hardly felt the blows however, just wanting to play like children.

Buffy was following after Dawn when she first felt it. It felt like Dawn just tagged her in the side but that couldn't have been right, she could see her up ahead. She stopped dead and looked around trying to find the source when she was hit again in the stomach multiple times. She looked to where it was coming from when she noticed a big looking gun firing at her from one of the balconies. She marveled for a second at that. Knowing she was being fired on from what looked like a military weapon and it not putting a scratch on her, "hell it didn't even hurt" she thought to herself.

Dawn looked back to try and find where Buffy was when she saw she wasn't being followed anymore. She stopped in midair and looked around to find her seemingly standing in midair with what looked like sparks coming from the front of her. She realized someone or something was shooting her sister and looked for the source. Finding the rail gun she took off with determination in her eyes.

Dr. Weir was watching from the balcony with the group that had gathered to watch the impossible happen. She was enjoying the show when she remembered to contact the Colonel. She needed to let him know so nothing happens. She knew it was to late when she saw the first tracers of rail gun fire, it was tracking them and would eventually catch up to their movements. She just tapped her com when she saw the blonde hit and gasped. She didn't believe what happened next.

Dawn was headed towards the gun when it trained on her. She ignored it though knowing it wouldn't do anything to her. It didn't matter anyways, she was on the rail gun before it could fire at her. Dawn grabbed the barrel with one hand and pulled tearing the whole gun from its bolted mounting. She spun in midair and threw the rail gun up into the atmosphere, wanting to vent some of her anger on the deadly piece of equipment.

Buffy chuckled seeing what her sister did. She was beaming with pride for her sister protecting her like she did. Even though it wasn't needed it was the thought that counted and she couldn't have been more proud of her sister.

Buffy flew to where Dawn was floating and shaking her finger at the soldiers that were just standing there with their mouths open. She spotted the Colonel guy come out looking furious. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two girls from earlier floating above the balcony where the gun placement was. He was about to ask what was going on when his com chirped {"Colonel Everett, you have to hold your fire. The two unknowns were just the Summers girls!"} "Thank you Dr. Weir" he said not knowing what to say in this type of situation.

Buffy looked at him "sorry about your gun thing but my sister got a little over protective and took care of it." She felt it needed to be said but didn't really mean it, she didn't really care for the military. They seemed a little to shoot first ask questions never type that she didn't care for. "Boys and their guns" she thought with a roll of her eyes. She looked over at Dawn and smiled and pointed up, wanting to get away from this situation. Dawn smiled and nodded following her sister up.

They were just rising over Atlantis when a silver ship came into view. They stopped their way up into the atmosphere and watched it come closer. It was a strange sight for the two girls but realized seeing a space ship wasn't any more strange than seeing two teenage girls flying with nothing helping them.

Major John Sheppard finally made it to the jumper bay, running into a jumper that was open and ready to take off. His mind was on what happened when the two teenage girls just took to the sky, not noticing the tools spread out with diagnostic screens hooked into the jumper. He took off after finally clearing him a space in the pilot seat thinking the stuff was for the upcoming mission to place space mines the new crew from Earth brought with them, not knowing it was McKay's equipment. After what felt like it took to long he got the jumper into the air.

He flew out of the hanger looking around, going back a forth from the radar and looking out the front. He finally spotted them rising just above Atlantis heading higher, only vaguely wondering how high they were planning to go. {"John, do you see them? Find out if their alright, they were fired on by one of the turrets, they shouldn't even be alive."} He was shocked but composed himself "I see them Elizabeth, they look fine from here. I'll try to get their attention and find out."

He maneuvered the jumper to where he was right in front of them. He saw them looking at him and he gave a thumbs up with a question on his face. They seem to get what he was asking and nodded smiling at him then looked at each other with a seemingly silent communication. They looked back to him and Buffy winked and took off straight up with Dawn right beside her.

John blinked and tried to follow them with his eyes before he shook off his shock. He tapped his com while setting the jumper after them. "Elizabeth, they seem fine. I didn't see any kind of injury. They took off straight up and I'm trying to follow." {"Copy that John, from what I got from reports is they were fired on then Dawn ripped it off the mounting and threw it into the atmosphere or at least far enough where everybody lost sight of it."} "I'll keep that in mind" John said with awe in his voice.

Dawn couldn't believe this, it was just so surreal. She looked at the curve of the planet they were on from the upper atmosphere. She was flying next to her sister headed for outer space it seemed. She didn't have a destination in mind, just wanting to experience something she never thought was possible. It also had the added benefit with better sun exposure without the natural EM field protecting the planet.

They slowed to a stop just looking at everything in awe. Buffy couldn't believe how easy this was. She didn't even feel the cold of space or any of the other harmful things that would kill a normal person.

Dr. Weir strained her eyes trying to keep the jumper in her sights. Once she couldn't anymore she turned to Joyce with a questioning look which she knew was coming. Joyce just shook her head "I can't do what they're doing. They're my daughters but also two unique teenage girls." Weir nodded and headed to the control room with Joyce following her, leaving the gathered group of people standing looking up.

Rodney McKay looked up from the short range sensors, after following the two unknowns that turned out to be the girls that showed up. He still couldn't believe it, he tried to come up with how they were doing what they were doing but was coming up blank once again. "I have no idea how they're doing it but they're in orbit right now. They seemed to have stopped and are just sitting there…. just floating."

Dr. Weir nodded while coming around to get a look at what he was looking at. She tapped her com "John, do you see them. Are they alright?" {"I'm coming up on them now, I had trouble catching up to them."} Weir continued to watch while the jumper approached closer to the two dots known as the girls. {"They're just floating there, looking around not really doing anything. It looks like they're fine, smiling even."} "Well can you signal them to come down please? I think there are some answers we need" Weir said looking to Joyce at the last part. {"Yes mam."} Weir turned to Joyce "when they come down I think we all need to talk."

Joyce nodded knowing they couldn't get out of it after everything that's happened. She figured they would tell them a lot of what led them here but not all of it.

Sheppard moved the jumper to where they would be able to see him clearly. He got they're attention and pointed towards his ear then pointed down to indicate the planet. They looked annoyed for a moment then looked at each other, the blonde nodded then started to head down to the planet. He turned the jumper to enter the upper atmosphere and head down like he had done so many times before. His warning lights came on in the cabin just moments before he lost control of the jumper heading straight for Atlantis.

Dawn headed down and wanting to have a little fun pushed herself a little passing Buffy with ease. Buffy seen her sister pass her and decided to race down after her. Within a seconds they were slowing down so as not to break the sound barrier so close to Atlantis. Buffy laughed with her sister and turned around while still heading for Atlantis. She wanted to find out how far that Major guy was.

She was surprised by how far behind he was then realized something was wrong. She zoomed in with her eye sight and found the space ship was out of control. She turned tight and headed to help him out.

Dawn arrived at the balcony, gliding easily down to the ground. She smiled at everyone then turned wondering what was taking Buffy so long. She saw her just reach the out of control space ship. She turned to see a worried looking Teyla looking up at the scene. "Teyla, is there any way you can get me two of those ear bud radios? I need to take one to Buffy so she knows what to do with that space ship thing that guy is in."

Teyla nodded and ran inside quickly only returning a few moments later with the ear pieces. Dawn took off once again headed straight to Buffy.

"Atlantis control I have an emergency, I repeat I have an emergency." Sheppard called into his radio when he couldn't get the jumper to respond. The meaning behind why McKay's tools were still in here hit him like a freight train. He could have kicked himself if he thought it would do any good. He'd been a pilot for years and you always checked your aircraft before taking off.

{"Go ahead John, what's the emergency?"} Weir asked concerned. She knew he wouldn't be saying anything unless it was really bad. "The jumper is dead and I can't seem to power it back up. I've lost flight control and headed back through the upper atmosphere at terminal velocity."

Weir walked over to the short range sensors to take a look at his progress. Everybody was scrambling to fix the problem so nobody noticed the icon for one of the Summers girls shoot straight to Sheppard's position. Weir kept looking at the display while issuing orders to deal with the crisis when Sheppard came over the com {"Atlantis control, cancel my last message. The problem is being taken care of."}

John looked once again to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. The Summers girl Buffy had the bottom front of the jumper in both hands, slowing it down to a more manageable speed. It was impossible but here was this teenage girl doing just that. She smiled at him while he was staring at her with his jaw hanging open, she even took her left hand off the jumper and waved. He was about to wave back when something else caught his eye. It was the other girl Dawn

Buffy looked behind her. "Hey Buffy, I see you caught yourself a guy already" Dawn said with a smile. She handed her the ear piece while putting hers in. Buffy rolled her eyes while putting her own ear piece in too.

"Buffy, can you hear me? Sheppard asked while watching the scene outside. {"Loud and clear."} "Will you be able to do that all the way down to Atlantis?" {"Yeah, I got you no problem."} John couldn't believe this but had no better option at the moment. He nodded "Atlantis control, it seems that Buffy isn't having any trouble carrying the jumper back down to Atlantis. She's slowed our fall to a manageable speed and the other sister Dawn is up here as well." {"Copy that Major Sheppard, unless anything comes up you should be arriving back to Atlantis in less than five minutes."} John nodded to himself and tilted his head back in order to think.

{"Buffy, this is Dr. Weir. Can you hear me?"} Buffy nodded while her sister flew down with her basically to keep her company and to stay with her sister "yeah Dr. Weir no problem." {You've slowed the fall rate but do you think you can bring him all the way in? You've given us enough time to be able to get people up there to help."} "Nah I got this, it's really no big deal." {"If you're sure then we'll see you on the ground."}

Buffy turned to Dawn "and stop joking about catching some guy. We already talked about why that isn't happening."

Dawn nodded and rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah I remember. I was just giving you a hard time. So have you seen any cute girls here yet?" She asked with a giggle.

"DAWN!" Buffy yelled in mock outrage then chuckled "no but we haven't been here that long. But I don't think there will be any, at least our age any way. But that Teyla was kind of cute and she's the leader of her people so there's bound to be a few cute girls."

"Listen to you, you sound like a guy" Dawn said while laughing. "But you seem to have at least loosened the stick up your butt."

"Yeah well after our little talk the other day and breaking up with Angel, I feel free. I haven't felt this good in a while and admitting to myself that I'm gay was a huge relief." {"Buffy, this is Dr. Weir again."} Weir said cutting into their conversation. "Go ahead Dr. Weir" {"You will want to make sure to tap your ear bud to shut off the connection."}

Buffy went pale "you mean the whole time I've been talking everybody's been listening in?" {"Not everybody but a few people overheard your conversation."} She heard laughing and looked to Dawn who was trying and failing to hold it in. Finally Buffy couldn't hold it in either, she laughed with her sister.

"Alright we see you, set the jumper down on the south pier. We're setting out some smoke flares for you." Weir said while standing on the landing pad. She, Joyce and what seemed the whole control room came to see the impossible sight. Colonel Everett was standing there along with several of his soldiers. Teyla and Lieutenant Ford also came to make sure their team leader made it back alright.

Buffy brought the jumper down to where she could see the smoke. She took a look around noticing all the people standing there watching and then noticed the amount of military soldiers with guns standing there watching as well. She looked to Dawn and nodded in that direction where the guys with guns were standing. Dawn nodded indicating she saw them but wasn't really worried about it. They would deal when they got down there.

She set the jumper down lightly and turned around to the dead quiet atmosphere. Nobody said a word, not really knowing what to say in this moment.

Sheppard was out the back as soon as he landed, he came around to see Buffy and Dawn standing there looking at everybody not saying a word. He didn't care though, he walked up to Buffy getting her attention "Ms. Summers, I would like to thank you for the save" he said while extending his hand.

Buffy smiled at that "no problem at all."

Colonel Everett stepped forward "Ms. Summers and Ms. Summers, I would like to apologize for firing on you. It could have turned out very badly and I'm glad you're both alright." He couldn't believe they both were still alive but was relieved not to be responsible for killing to teenage girls.

Dawn blushed at that "yeah sorry about destroying that thing but it was shooting at Buffy and I kind of lost my temper" she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

He chuckled shaking his head. These two girls just survived something that to his knowledge nobody in the universe could while being fired on pretty much point blank.

Joyce came forward to hug her daughters while Dr. Weir got everybody's attention. "Alright everybody, shows over. I know you all have work to do so I think you all should head that way." She turned to everyone else "and I think we need to have some answers but we should take this to the conference room." The two youngest Summers nodded and followed along with Dr. Weir.

Everybody entered the conference room and sat down. Dr. Weir stood at the head of the conference table "Alright everybody lets get all the introductions out of the way. To my left is John Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Teyla Emmagan and Dr. Rodney McKay. To my left is Colonel Everett Dr. Zelenka, Dr. Carson Beckett, Joyce Buffy and Dawn Summers."

McKay couldn't hold his questions anymore "how are you able to fly without any technology? How were you able to survive when shot by the rail gun or carry the jumper all the way back down to Atlantis?" He kept on firing off questions faster and faster until Weir finally stopped him.

Buffy stood up "first of all we're not going to tell you everything." She held up her hand to stop the interruptions "we won't tell you everything since we just met you and really don't know you. We were sent away from our dimension by higher beings. Now my sister and I are human just not completely and my mother is totally human. While we were being sent away we were able to gain certain abilities. In our dimension the supernatural existed, I'm talking about vampires, werewolves and magic. We're not here to hurt anybody and just want to live our lives."

Everybody was silent after that until McKay snorted "you expect us to believe that?"

Joyce answered before her daughter could lose her temper "it doesn't really matter if you believe it or not. The most important part is that we aren't here to hurt anyone and like Buffy said live our lives."

Weir nodded to Joyce seeing what she meant "can we ask you about your abilities then? We've seen some pretty incredible things in the past few hours."

Buffy looked to her mother and sister then to the rest of everybody sitting in the room. She was going to have to trust these people a little in order to get the same curtesy. "Dawn and I are the same in abilities, we have super strength, enhanced hearing, and eye sight. We can fly and run faster than the speed of sound. We also can generate an energy beam with our eyes that often melts whatever we use it on, sometimes people call in heat vision."

Everybody was speechless after hearing that but Sheppard wanted to know something "what about earlier when you were just floating in space?"

"When we need to we can hold our breath for a really really long time." Dawn answered

"What about you Joyce, do you have any abilities?" Everett asked.

Joyce looked around at everybody around the table "I can phase shift my body to basically walk through walls, I can even walk on air if I wanted to."

Before anybody could say anything else Buffy spoke up "I would like to help out with these Wraith that I keep hearing about. They sound like their on their way here and the people here aren't sure if you'll be able to fight them off."

"I'll help too" Dawn said ignoring the quick look she got from Buffy. She was relieved when she also saw the slight nod and smile she got too. Joyce just kept quiet knowing her daughters need to help people. Also knowing the abilities both her daughters possessed, she felt a lot better about both of them helping out with what was an alien invasion.

After that announcement the discussion became a little heated with Dr. Weir voicing her concern about two teenage girls helping to fight an enemy like the Wraith. But after Joyce backed up her daughters telling everybody there that she believed in them and trusted them Weir agreed. After that the meeting let out after, letting the Summers women get settled into a few rooms. Everybody having something on their mind.

The next day Buffy and Dawn were just walking around Atlantis, after having a meal in the mess hall and ignoring the stares and whispers about them. Leaving their mother to do whatever mothers do. They found what looked like a sparring room. Teyla and one of her people were going at it pretty good and didn't notice the audience they had. They kept walking ignoring their military escort behind them just looking around Atlantis discussing the upcoming fight. Throwing ideas back and forth about what to do when Buffy came up with the idea of capturing one of the smaller ships like the cruiser.

In the meeting the day before, they were told what was coming and the danger with it. McKay told them about the Wraith and the space ships their using to get there, very boring but very informative. About how they wanted to get to Earth and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Even though this wasn't her dimension she couldn't sit around and do nothing while these space vampires killed humans. It was her job to fight and apparently her sister Dawn felt the same way. So they walked the halls with no destination in mind, and after Buffy came up with the idea of capturing the ship they headed to the control room to find Dr. Weir.

They found Dr. Weir in the control room with a bunch of other people watching the monitors with dread. They approached silently wondering what was going on.

John Sheppard looked up after watching the destruction of the eight nuclear space mines they placed in the way of the Wraith fleet. He knew they should have kept a few in reserve but the Colonel wanted it this way. "Well now were all paying for it" he thought silently. He saw the Summers girls coming and motioned for them to follow him out of the way.

"John what's going on? Everybody looks like the worlds ending." Buffy asked.

He contemplated what to tell them but decided to just tell them everything "we just lost our best defense against the Wraith and nothing is stopping them from reaching Atlantis."

"Well we were talking and going over a few things about the upcoming invasion. We think we can really help with those ships coming but we want to go back to Earth after this." Buffy was saying while looking straight into his eyes. Dawn nodded backing her sister up.

"Well lets get with Elizabeth and talk about that." He said and headed to the control room.

"Elizabeth, the Summers girls want to talk to you" he looked into her eyes "and it's something you're really gonna listen to." She nodded and looked over his shoulder to see both teens looking at her.

She motioned for them all to follow and headed to her office. She closed the door and took a seat behind her desk waiting for the three to sit too. "So what's going on?" She looked back and forth between Buffy and Dawn.

"We heard about what just happened, there's no way of stopping the Wraith fleet on getting here. We want to do more than just stand around here waiting for the Wraith to come. We want to take the fight to them. We can help take out those ships coming and even do one better. But we want to go back to Earth after this is over." Buffy stopped looking directly at Weir.

Weir looked to Sheppard and back to the Summers girls "I'm sure we can work out something about you going back to Earth on the Daedalus. Now what did you girls have in mind?"

"We want to go up there when they arrive and find out just how much damage we can do. We figured we could take out the Hive ships then try to capture a Cruiser with the help of one of your teams." Dawn answered.

"You really believe you two can take out a Hive ship by yourselves? Those ships are massive with room for thousands of Wraith, it's basically a flying city. Now we can probably send you back to Earth on the Daedalus but I can't send you up against a Wraith Hive ship not even knowing what damage you would be able to do."

Buffy smirked having already discussed this with her sister earlier "ok, how about you bring Sheppard, Teyla, Lt. Ford and Rodney McKay to the south pier in ten minutes and we'll meet you there." The Summers sisters got up to leave but thought of one more person "oh, please bring that Colonel guy too."

After they left Weir looked to Sheppard and he held up both his hands "I have no idea what's going on." Weir nodded and decided to see what the girls were up to. She tapped her com and called everybody that the girls wanted out on the south pier.

They all walked out to see the girls standing in front of the jumper Sheppard almost crashed into Atlantis. They were all silent wondering what the Summers girls had in mind, on the way there Weir told them about what the girls had in mind. They all had some serious doubts, they knew the girls were strong but also knew how big the Hive ships were. How much fire power they could produce, they were the race that defeated the Ancients.

Buffy nodded her head to everybody that came, she smirked then looked to Dawn and nodded. Dawn nodded and turned towards the jumper, grabbing the front edge she rose into the air with the jumper hanging about ten feet in the air.

Buffy turned back to everyone standing there "we want the chance to prove we can take out a Hive ship and capture a Cruiser. We haven't had a chance to see if our powers will work on these organic ships but we have a pretty good feeling about it." With that Buffy turned back and nodded to Dawn.

Dawn spun with the jumper in one hand throwing it up and out over the water. The jumper was a couple hundred feet in the air when Buffy looked to where it was still gaining altitude. She snapped her heat vision for a few seconds and watched the jumper explode with a satisfied smile on her face.

Everybody was speechless with the show of power these girls just showed them. All of a sudden hope was building in everyone there. Weir couldn't believe it but couldn't deny what her eyes told her. She watched as Dawn came back down and high fived her sister while smiling. She smiled at that and nodded to the two girls. She gave her approval of what they wanted to do while Ford and McKay ran up to the sisters wanting to know everything about how they did that.

After the demonstration they headed back in heading for the conference room again. They all sat down and looked to the Summers girls to start.

"We want to help out with the Hive ships but thought we could help capture a Cruiser too. We don't know the ship that well so there would be a good chance we would end up destroying something important." Looking to everyone there Buffy wanted them to know how serious she was. "If someone could show us we could destroy the engines or something."

Everett nodded "we could use the captured ship to study, it could be a very huge asset for us learning about the Wraith. If we can get it intact we could try to tap into their computers."

"I can probably do that if I had the ship to tap into." McKay said while going over everything about the Wraith's computer system.

Weir looked to Sheppard "what about you John, you're needed here for the control chair. Our long range sensors are down due to the radiation interference from the mines. The Hives could show up at any time and the first thing they would do is send down darts."

Sheppard was about to answer when Everett spoke up "Dr. Weir, I brought with me one man who can use the chair and has been trained as much as was possible at using it thanks to the chair platform in the Antarctic."

Weir nodded not really liking it but the idea of getting their hands on an intact Cruiser was a very attractive offer. "What's your take on this John?"

"I like the idea of getting my hands on a Cruiser. We can take a cloaked jumper up to the Cruiser, then Buffy or Dawn can make us a hole into the dart bay. We land and make our way to engineering where we can take out the hyperdrive and engines. We make sure the ship can't go anywhere then we start eliminating the Wraith. That will depend on Buffy or Dawn because as good as we are we can't take out a whole Cruiser full of Wraith."

Buffy looked to Dawn and back to Sheppard "I'll be the one in there, I've had training but my sister hasn't. She'll be outside the ship covering just in case any reinforcements are called over and they need to be taken care of." Dawn nodded knowing Buffy was the best for that type of job.

Weir nodded wondering about that training comment but didn't say anything. She stood up looking to everybody "alright everyone, lets take an hour to finish up any projects we're working on then meet back here for the mission briefing." She looked to the Summers girls "and you two better find your mother and discuss this with her as well." They looked slightly nervous at that but nodded and headed off.

"You really think they can pull this off Elizabeth? They have some pretty cool abilities. I will admit but we're talking about a Wraith fleet." John said while looking in the direction the girls walked off to.

"They're powerful no doubt about that but we really don't have any better options at the moment. I wish I didn't have to but right now they're powerful allies that are willing to help with the defense of Atlantis and the people in it."

John nodded and walked off while Everett stood at a distance thinking about the three women that came to Atlantis. The two teenagers were powerful and their mother was an unknown but knew she was valuable as well. He mentally composed a message to Earth about these new allies and their abilities he's witnessed. Vice President Kensey personally approved him leader of the reinforcements to help out Atlantis and fight off the incoming Wraith fleet. He wouldn't let him down, so he composed a mental message for StarGate Command and a more personal one to Kensey himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money off this.

Authors Note: This story is AU and will end up wherever I want it to. Thanks for reading.

Pegasus Galaxy

Atlantis

The Summers girls walked through Atlantis searching for their mother. On the way Dawn was wondering about something. She knew why Buffy didn't tell them about every one of their abilities and was keeping the name of the alien species Kryptonian to herself but was curious to know if she planned on telling anybody like Dr. Weir or Major Sheppard the truth about everything.

Her musings were cut off when they peered into a room where they were told they could find their mother. It looked to both girls like their mother was being attacked and was just about to rush in to help when Buffy noticed her mother smiling.

Buffy put her hand on Dawn's shoulder to stop her from rushing in. She smiled at Dawn and nodded towards some benches to sit and watch the show. They sat down and marveled at what they were seeing. Joyce was from what it looked like, going all out against two of Teyla's people and doing a dawn good job too.

Joyce noticed her daughters walk in and sit down, she decided to end her sparring with the two Athosians. She hadn't felt this good in years, the way her body moved and stretched. She originally came in here to do something simple, having felt the excess energy that needed to burn off. But after watching a few Athosians sparring, she felt the need to try. After getting started rather slowly she felt her body responding without much thought. She decided to let go and truly practice.

She grabbed her towel after saying goodbye to the two Athosians and walked up to her daughters. They jumped up and restrained themselves from hugging their mother due to her being all sweaty. They didn't even know what to say, they've never seen their mother move like that and just the sight of walking in to her kicking ass was beyond awe inspiring.

Joyce chuckled at the identical looks she was getting but was curious as to why her daughters sought her out. "So, have you girls been playing nice with everybody here?" She looked to Buffy "you haven't destroyed anything yet have you? Mr. Giles warned me you might get restless being the Slayer and had a tendency to go a little over board sometimes."

Buffy looked offended for half a second before she smiled and nodded, knowing Giles was just looking out for her. "Actually I'm not getting restless at all." She looked back and forth between her mother and sister "I'm not getting restless because I don't think I'm the Slayer anymore. I know I haven't said anything about it yet cause I wasn't sure and wanted time to figure it out. I don't feel the Slayer under my skin anymore, urging me to go out to hunt anymore." She smiled wide at that "I feel free in more ways than one and I don't have a death sentence to look forward to."

Joyce and Dawn gave Buffy a sad smile and squeezed her hands for support. Joyce deciding to change the subject "so, what is it you girls need to tell me?"

Buffy decided to tell her "no more hiding" she thought. "When the Wraith finally get here Dawn and I want to be on the front lines so to speak. We were talking and with our new abilities we can protect people a lot easier now, we can protect a lot of people just by using what we have. We were given these powers for a reason and I don't want to waste it."

Dawn nodded agreeing with Buffy "we have to do this Mom, I know Buffy can't sit back and watch people get hurt when she's able to do something about it and neither can I. I can actually help out now rather than sit in my room with the door locked hoping my sister saves the day." She turned to Buffy "and when you go on to their ship I want to be there with you." She held up her hand to stop the interruption "I didn't say anything in there but I want to go with you, I'll never learn if you try to keep me safe. We arrived in the middle of a war and like it or not we're the big guns, maybe the biggest guns in the universe.

Buffy looked to her mother for an idea of where to go with this but even though Joyce hated to admit it Dawn had a point. She was trying to learn from her mistakes with Buffy and didn't want to make them with Dawn. While talking with Mr. Giles in private and going in to more detail she learned her oldest daughter was a savior and had even saved the whole of human kind. She knew now why her daughter would sneak out and couldn't be anymore ashamed of her own actions.

Buffy looked back to Dawn not liking the idea of her basically in the same room with what in her book is a demon, a lot of demons. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to collect her thoughts. She had to admit Dawn had a point, knowing not much out there could do very much damage to their enhanced bodies thanks to Kyrptonian genetics. "Ok Dawn, but there are going to be some rules at least for right now."

Dawn squealed and hugged Buffy then hugged her mother. She knew her mom could stop all this but didn't and for that she was extremely grateful for that.

Buffy laughed "ok, ok I get it your happy but seriously there will be rules." Dawn nodded listening intently. "When we go you need to stay by my side, even though there's not much that can hurt us we're not completely sure on that. You're gonna see some pretty horrible things and my job is to stop those horrible things.

Dawn eyes were hard from mentally preparing herself for the upcoming fight. Joyce moved to wrap her youngest in a tight hug wanting to ease some of her youngest burden. From learning about destiny from Mr. Giles she believed both her daughters would achieve greatness. She knew they had some hard choices ahead of them but knew they would do the best they can. She only hoped she taught her daughters well enough to make the right decisions.

Before anything else could be said klaxons started going off everywhere. They looked around at everybody running off to their posts, then looked at each other. Joyce had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the alarms "I'm gonna change out of these workout clothes then head to the control room, you girls be careful and look out for each other." The klaxons finally shut off. Joyce looked back and forth to Buffy and Dawn "I'm so proud of you two, I have never been more proud then I am right now" she said with tears in her eyes "you two have come a long way and are about to do something that will make you great. Remember that I love you both and will see you when you get back."

Buffy and Dawn rushed to Joyce and hugged her not. They finally let go and smiled at her before turning around headed the opposite way she was headed. Dawn walked beside Buffy lost in thought, thinking about how her mother and sister practically gave their blessing for her to head out and kill Wraith.

Buffy on the other hand was scanning the rooms they were passing, even the ones above and below where they were walking. She was hoping to find what she was looking for but it wasn't a life or death situation if she couldn't find it. She finally found it two floors up, she grinned and super sped to the door.

Dawn saw her sister take off and took off after her wondering what she was up to. They stopped at a door but when it wouldn't open Buffy grew impatient and grabbed the door, her fingers digging into the metal and slid the door open. Buffy headed straight to the wall where a couple swords were mounted on display. Buffy grabbed two swords and handed one to Dawn "this is a Japanese katana, I don't really know the history except it makes cutting demons heads off so much easier!" She finished with a laugh and a huge smile on her face.

They were almost there when their ear coms chirped {"Buffy, Dawn come in, it's Dr. Weir"} they stopped and looked at each other. Buffy touched her ear piece "this is Buffy, go ahead Dr. Weir." {"The Wraith just appeared in orbit. The final count is two Hive ships, nine Cruisers and whatever Darts they have carried with them."} There was a pause {"Buffy, I'm having second thoughts sending you two up there. You're strong yes but the Wraith have a massive amount of fire power that you or your sister can't compete with."}

Buffy looked to Dawn and shook her head sadly, they really had no idea did they? She strapped her sword to her back while getting ready to take off "what did you have in mind Dr. Weir?" {"Just hang back and let us do our job, if we get in trouble then we'll come up with something and contact you and Dawn. For now head to your designated area, get with the commanding officer and protect that area the best you can."} Buffy and Dawn both had feral grins "yes mam, I'll tell Dawn."

They didn't like lying to Dr. Weir, they actually liked her and a hand full of other people here. Buffy looked over to Dawn "when those guns start firing we head up fast, we don't want to be targeted by our own rail guns. Let's head straight towards one of the Hives, once we're up there follow my lead.'

Dawn nodded and reached to make sure her own katana was secured behind her back. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She wasn't afraid for herself, she was scared of letting Buffy down. This was her first major battle, she knew Buffy had been in a battle situation before so she would follow her rules. She would follow Buffy's lead, doing exactly as she says so her mother and sister wouldn't have a problem with her going again.

Buffy's POV:

I stood there lost in thought, thinking about what me and Dawnie were about to do. I couldn't wait to basically slay with somebody else. It's even better that it's Dawnie, never in a million years thought something like this would happen. I was giddy and ready to get started, flying was a rush unlike anything else and the speed I can produce is just crazy.

I heard the crack of gun fire and then I saw the tracer light from the round flying through the air towards the incoming Darts. I looked to Dawn "that's our cue" I said and bent my knees a little than taking off into the air. We headed into orbit passing the sound barrier a few times by the amount sonic booms we created. My ear piece never went off so I guess they're busy with the incoming Darts to notice us heading into orbit.

We hit lower orbit heading towards the nearest Hive ship. I couldn't believe how huge this thing was, it was like a flying city which I guess it basically is. I looked over my shoulder spotting Dawn, we were heading there at such a high speed the Darts we were passing looked like they were completely stopped and just floating there.

I saw where the dart bay was so I changed my direction slightly. I wanted to go in through there, I wanted to go undetected for as long as possible. I flew to the side of the ship right next to the dart bay opening and molded myself against the rough texture of the hull, Dawn following my example and doing the same.

I waited for the Darts to stop pouring out, I hoped it would be stopping sometime soon. I wasn't disappointed, after another minute or two they stopped flying out. I made a hand gesture to follow and we slipped into the dart bay before the doors shut and the atmosphere was restored to the room. The bay was huge and there was still thousands of Darts still in here. It looked like the first wave was just to weaken their defenses while the second was the one to worry about.

No Wraith had come back into the bay yet so we flew over to the sealed door leading to the rest of the ship. I scanned beyond the wall to find two guards outside, I looked to Dawn and pulled out my sword. She mimicked my actions and took her place behind the other guard. She nodded to let me know she knew what I had in mind, I nodded back and sent a small sad smile knowing she's growing up.

I put my sword up behind his head and counted to three so low I knew only Dawn with her super hearing could hear me. I pushed my blade straight through the wall and into his head so quick nobody without my eye sight wouldn't have been able to see it. I looked to Dawn seeing her pulling her sword back as well. We both nodded and headed to the door, using force to get us through.

"Ok Dawnie, we need to pick up the pace. You stay behind me for now and watch my back, I'll be doing most of the work until you get the hang of it. Remember these things are just over grown bugs that feed on people, if given the chance they will kill everybody we care about with a smile on their face."

Dawn nodded grimly knowing what I was saying, don't hesitate or it could get somebody killed.

I turned around and scanned through the different rooms for the most Wraith. I needed to get started cause there was a lot of these things on this ship.

I sped off towards a big group knowing Dawn was right behind me. My sword was already out when the first Wraith came into view, I sped by while my blade severed his head in an instant and I was on to the next on. I wanted to quip and make jokes but this had to be done quickly and hopefully quietly, we had a whole other Hive to do. The ten Wraith in this room never even saw me before they died, the last one became slightly alert knowing something was happening but he never got the chance to find out before his head hit the floor.

I had gone through at least a hundred Wraith who most of them were dead before they even knew someone was in the room with them. My blade sliced into Wraith after Wraith, mostly through the neck taking their heads. I occasionally reached out and broke their necks when there was two standing side by side. I came up on a group of what looked like a thousand or more "this must be the second invasion force that was responsible for actually landing Wraith in Atlantis" I thought. I hid in the next room with Dawn right beside me and six dead Wraith in the room we were in. I wasn't even breathing heavy and I was loving every minute of it.

"How you doing Dawnie?" I looked to her noticing her look of determination.

"I can do this Buffy, I don't think I'll use my sword most of the time though. I figured I'd use my heat vision to basically put a nice hole straight through their heads. I'll keep moving like you taught me and not let anyone behind me. If anything I can still use my strength.

I nodded knowing Dawn need to prove herself. I am extremely protective of Dawn but it was easing away knowing my little sister could take care of herself.

"This is going to be different, I don't think we can get out of this unseen. Things are going to heat up with them knowing were here. We'll have to split up after this and take the rest of the ship as fast as we can." I said this not liking it but it needed to be done. "If you need help remember all you have to do is yell and I'll be there within a couple seconds. Oh and if you find anyone alive tell them to stay where they are, help is on the way."

Dawn said ok then followed me out to where the Wraith were staging their troops. It was a huge room with each one of them standing in line with a shoulder weapon, all except for the ones that looked like they were in charge. They wore black leather and you could actually see their faces "god these guys were ugly." I thought.

Dawn decide to give me her sword feeling a lot more comfortable with her strength and heat vision. We made our way into the room and again counted to three. I super sped down each row of what I came to think of as drone Wraith, and on both sides of me with both swords held out heads fell to the ground. I made it to the end before the first of the Wraith turned towards his headless comrades. I would have laughed at the look on their face but I was already headed up the next row.

I came to a stop after my second row of Wraith, their blood covered part of me and my entire sword. Dawn appeared right next to me, I guess waiting for something to happen. We didn't have long to wait before we heard "kill them" and for some reason that gave me an idea. Blasts were being fired right at us but I didn't feel a thing, I took a deep breath and blew hard. All the Wraith looked to have been caught in a hurricane before they lost their footing and flew into the opposite wall. I was still blowing when I fired my heat vision, starting at one end and running it to the end.

They were all dead from a number of different ways. Some were decapitated some had smoking holes through their head and some were cut in half with their intestines spilling everywhere and green blood covering the floor.

I looked to Dawn for her reaction, I saw her smile and the word cool come out of her mouth. I chuckled to myself but realized there was still work to be done. "Dawn we need to get moving." That's when the alarm started blaring. I looked around for the one who activated it and found him standing there on one leg on the opposite wall we were at with what looked like a futuristic pistol in his hand. He managed three shots before he died with smoking hole in his forehead.

She nodded not even bothered by the Wraith "while I was scanning through different parts of the ship I think I found humans."

I nodded "ok, how about you head that way and I'll head the other way. Remember what to tell those people and keep working. Good luck Dawnie and be careful." I said the last part with a slightly shaky voice.

"I will Buffy, these guys don't have anything to hurt either one of us but I know what you mean."

I watched her speed off, taking a deep breath I turned and headed the other way." The rest of the Wraith on this ship were dead, they just didn't know it yet." I sped off headed off to my next target.

The alarm going off just made my job easier to do when it came to finding these damn things. They came out in packs searching the ship armed to the teeth. I plowed through them pretty easily till I came to a large room with just one Wraith sitting down in a chair in the middle. I had to find out so I went in to find the first female Wraith I've seen since getting on this ship. When I saw her a really gross thought popped into my head "one female Wraith among thousands of male Wraith deep in space….ewww!" I gagged at the thought before I focused on what had to be the Queen.

She stood from what I'm guessing was her throne and took a step towards me but said nothing. My pendant that Tara gave me glowed briefly letting me know exactly what she was up to. "That's not going to work" I said smiling and eyebrow cocked. She hissed but refused to say anything. I finally got bored and sped towards her, putting my blade through her neck and was out of the room before it dropped to the floor.

After I searched the ship twice with Dawn we finally called all clear. We needed to get to the other one and then take care of those Cruisers. We met back up at where Dawn found the hostages earlier. Dawn and I both had to assure them a couple times that help was on the way and all the Wraith were dead. I even met a guy that said he was from the Atlantis crew "part of SGA-4 I think."

We headed off to the dart bay, making sure to seal the doors behind us so we could slip back into space without causing any problems for the people left on board. As we were flying out of the bay I looked at my watch noticing that taking that Hive only took 15 minutes. I looked to the planet and zoomed in on Atlantis wanting to see how they were holding up. I was relieved when I didn't see any Darts in the air but realized we were running out of time before the other hive sent down its second wave.

We flew over to the remaining Hive and straight to the dart bay. We really didn't need to be quiet for this one so I decided to bust through the bay doors, making sure to make a pretty big hole. Apparently they weren't expecting that since they were in the process of getting their second invasion ready. Bodies flew towards us because of the vacuum of space, body after body was sucked out while the Darts were mostly anchored except for the ones that were ready to go. Those I ended up burning in half with my heat vision destroying them in the process.

After the air was gone bodies were floating everywhere, some still twitching trying to hold onto what little life they had left. I saw Dawn take off and start destroying every Dart she could see, anchored down or not. I decided she had that right idea so I did the same, waiting for the bay doors to repair themselves and the atmosphere to come back on so we could take out the rest of the Wraith without putting any humans in harm's way.

We finished destroying all the Darts in the bay by the time the atmosphere came back on, I was actually having a good time. When the gravity came back every Wraith body floating around came crashing down along with the chunks of scattered Darts everywhere.

The alarms were going were going off actually becoming pretty annoying. I got Dawns attention to head to the door heading into the ship. I flew over scanning just beyond the door wondering what kind of welcoming party was waiting for us. There was tons of drone Wraith waiting to get in probably wanting to tear us apart. I figured we would have to disappoint them.

Dawn and I stood there waiting, I had both katana swords out and ready and Dawn was standing there waiting to blast every Wraith that came through. Finally the door slid open, we didn't even give them a chance to come through, we both moved at the same time heading into the horde of Wraith. I sped forward using both blades with deadly precision, removing body parts with ease and ignoring the shot fired from their weapons. Dawn was using her heat vision and strength like a pro. She would palm thrust one Wraith sending him clear across the room while cutting another in half with her heat vision causing blood to spray and a high pitched scream before they finally fell silent.

When the last one fell silent I looked around at the carnage we caused. There were bodies everywhere, blood covered the walls and body parts were scattered throughout the corridor. I looked to Dawn and found her scanning the ship probably looking for some more prisoners. She apparently found what she was looking for cause she turned to me "Buffy, I found more people up two levels."

I nodded "ok, like last time you take off towards them I go the other way. We meet back up after it's all done." She nodded and turned to speed of when I reached out with my hand a grabbed her shoulder. She turned to me with a question in her eyes "I know nothing can really hurt us here but please be careful."

She smiled wide at that and gathered me up in a loving hug "I will and you be safe to." She turned around and sped off. I looked to where she was just a second ago, smiled softly and headed off to get the rest of the job done.

With the second invasion destroyed we apparently took out a huge chunk of Wraith that were on the ship. There wasn't nearly as many Wraith this time around, except this time I came around a corner to a group of Wraith dressed all in leather.

I stopped and looked over each one, it seemed these guys were some kind of special hunting party. They were actually in a formation along with weaponry a little different. I wondered who these guys were but didn't get a chance to ask before a couple of them pulled their energy pistols and fired, the others pulled blades and charged. I pulled my blade while moving out of the way of the shots. I wanted to see how good they were with a blade and if they could hold their own with me.

They actually weren't to bad, I had to use a little extra strength to keep up with their enhanced strength. I basically played with them till I got bored, I blocked two blades pushing them back to give me a little room. "It was fun boys but I got a job to finish" I said while holding my blade out from my body in a ready fashion. "Human, you have no chance to defeat us. We train to fight with skill, we have defeated millions and hunted the best of them. You will be the greatest hunt for us, after we defeat you here we will defeat you over and over again, never will you rest again." I looked at him with a raised brow "uh-huh ok and the six of you will be the ones to defeat me?" I asked in a bored tone.

"No, not just us." He tapped something on his jacket. I heard running footsteps and ten more of Wraith dressed all in black leather showed up and joined up with the six. "We will defeat you, your future is to be hunted by us over and over until there is nothing left." He smiled in a totally creepy way that made me all the more happy to be killing him soon.

I smiled back and made the gesture to come get it, they charged but I didn't let them even get half way to me before I super sped through them. Taking great care to put my sword straight through the underside of the leaders jaw right up into his brain and out the top of his head. If you bothered to look you could see my blade in his mouth since his jaw was hanging open from shock. I pulled it out and moved to the rest. They all deserved to die by a blade so I gave them their wish.

After the black leather group was dead I moved on to take care of the rest of the ship.

I found the queen again exactly where the last one was. It seems these ships are pretty much identical, which comes in handy when I'm running through the halls killing every Wraith I find and moving on. She wasn't very happy with me and tried the same thing the last one tried since I again noticed my pendant glowing faintly. I said a silent thank you to Tara where ever she was at that moment. I really didn't want to hear what she had to say so when she opened her mouth I silenced her by putting a hole through her chest right through her heart.

After killing the Queen I sped off scanning the ship as I went. I only found a few after that when I met up with Dawn. "We need to head out to the Cruisers, they're gonna know something's up now that both Queens are dead."

"You got to see the Queen? What did she look like? I bet she was hideous!" Dawn said firing off questions with excitement.

I laughed at that but held up my hand "not really the time for that Dawnie, let's take care of these ships then get back down to Mom."

She sobered instantly when I said the word Mom. "You're right let's go, I took care of the people held prisoner. I told them help would be on the way."

We sped off back to the dart bay and headed out.

Atlantis Control Room

Elizabeth Weir looked around at everyone manning their stations, watching the screens for any more signs of Darts in the air or any coming down from the Hive ships in orbit. They only lost a few people in this first invasion and was trying to prepare for what was to come next. She saw Colonel Everett directing the tactical operation of Atlantis. Directing men on what to do to make up for the loss of another rail gun emplacement.

She saw Joyce Summers standing in a corner of the control room obviously watching everything that was going on. She was slightly confused as to why she was there and not with her daughters when Rodney McKay called her over. She dismissed the thought and went over to the sometimes overbearing and loud scientist to find out what he wanted.

"Elizabeth, we got movement in orbit. The Cruisers are moving closer to the Hives. I don't know what's going on" Rodney said looking up from his seat. While he was explaining this to Weir he didn't notice one of the icons indicating a Cruiser disappear.

One of the other techs noticed however while watching his own screen after hearing him. He didn't know what to make of it when another one suddenly disappeared. "Dr. Weir, take a look at the screen, we're missing two Wraith Cruisers." He said staring intently at his screen, not daring to look away.

That announcement got everybody's attention however. Several people rushed to whatever monitors displayed orbital ships.

While everyone was staring at the screens, Joyce Summers displayed a very proud smile knowing her daughters were doing good and saving people in the process. She had never been more proud of them for what they were doing.

Weir watched as the Cruisers moved off as if trying to get away from the Hive ships. Rodney was watching the energy readings, every now and then there was a large surge of energy and then another Wraith ship icon would disappear.

None of them having any idea what was going on. Surely the Wraith didn't have cloaking technology. They all continued to watch until there was only two icons left, the energy readings showed the ships firing but not hitting anything that they could tell. The two icons were some ways apart before they seemed to turn and head straight towards each other. They all watched as the ships gained more and more speed until they collided, the icons disappearing right after that.

Everyone stood silent for what seemed forever, not believing what they just witnessed. Until Colonel Everett took charge of the situation "alright everybody we still have two Hive ships up there that need to be dealt with. Let's continue to prepare for when they send down more Darts."

That got everyone moving. Weir still kind of shocked tried to figure out what happened. She was getting ready to call Sheppard and have him take a cloaked jumper into orbit when her com chirped {"Dr. Weir, are you there? Can you hear me? This is Dawn Summers."} She tapped her com while going back into her office for some peace and quiet "go ahead Dawn, I can hear you." {"Can you make sure my mom is ok?} Weir scrunched her brows together at that "she's fine Dawn I just saw her not long ago here in the control room. How about you and Buffy come join her up here and we can sit down and talk about what you girls can help out with, something that isn't so dangerous."

There was a noticeable pause on Dawns end when she spoke up {"well we would but we're on the Hive ships right now."} Weir froze at that, she couldn't believe what she just hear "um Dawn could you repeat that, it sounded like you said you girls are on the Hive ship." {"Well I'm on one ship and Buffy is on the other."} "WHAT!? How can you girls be up there, why are you up there, the Wraith will kill you, you need to get off that ship right NOW!" Weir yelled while running back into the control room. She scanned the room for Joyce Summers.

Weir was about to put everyone on a rescue mission when Dawn broke into her panic {"Dr. Weir we're fine and you need to send people up here, there are a lot of prisoners to bring home."} Weir stopped and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she whispered "please Dawn, tell me you girls didn't decide to try and rescue those people by yourselves?" While she said all this she all of sudden had a sinking feeling in her stomach somehow knowing that's exactly what they did.

Half the control room must have heard Weir, apparently she wasn't as quiet as she thought because everyone was frozen not even daring to breathe after that statement. Weir noticed the situation and decided to put the private com through to the speakers. {"Well we had to do something and we didn't want any more people to get hurt while we could do something about it."} There was a collective gasp throughout the control room when they realized what she was saying. "Dawn, where's Buffy at? Is she with you?" Everett asked coming over to join the conversation. If he needed to gather a rescue mission he needed information. {"Oh hey Colonel, um no she headed over to the other ship to look after those prisoners after we dealt with those Cruisers."}

Everyone once again froze after that statement "Dawn, do you mean to tell me you girls are the reason the Wraith Cruisers were disappearing from our orbital censors?" {"Sure was!"} Dawn laughed {"it was a hell of a time to. Did you see the last two run into each other, we were cutting those ships in half basically but the last to we grabbed and decided to play a huge game of chicken only neither one of us were going to move."} Dawn laughed even louder at that remembering the scene.

Weir was in shock, these girls just destroyed nine Wraith Cruisers. Something they would have an extremely hard time doing to just one. These girls were far more powerful than she thought. Everett cut into her musings though "Dawn you have to be careful, those Hive ships contain thousands of Wraith. Now I'm not sure how you got so far undetected but you need to stay where you are, we'll come get you." Dawn giggled heard over the com {"Colonel, I haven't been detected because they're all dead. Me and Buffy came to the Hive ship I'm on second and went through killing every one of those nasty bug people we could find."}

"Dawn, a Hive ship contains thousands of Wraith, it's practically a flying city. It's not possible to kill every Wraith on board by yourself." Weir said trying to get her head around this situation. {"I wasn't alone Dr. Weir, Buffy was with me and it's very possible…for us at least."}

"Ok Dawn we'll be sending some people up in a couple jumpers to help with the prisoners." Everett turned to McKay "why didn't they show up on censors when they were taking out the Cruisers?"

Rodney looked back to Everett "because those censors aren't calibrated to detect bodies in space. Nobody thought to use them that way since nobody can survive in the vacuum of space. It would just show up with dead people floating around. When they were down here they showed up as two small unknown objects but in space the computer doesn't care about every small object in space which most likely an asteroid."

Everett nodded and turned to call John Sheppard when the coms chirped again {"Atlantis, this is Buffy. Can anyone hear me?"} Everett tapped his com "we read you Ms. Summers. We were just talking to your sister." Everett turned back to McKay "put them both on so we can talk to both of them. He nodded and began tapping away at his laptop, he turned back around and gave a thumbs up.

"Ok girls can you both hear me?" {"Loud and clear"} {"Yep"} Everett nodded in satisfaction "ok, I'm going to be sending up a couple of jumpers to assist with the Wraith prisoners very soon. I need to ask but are you sure the Hive ships are completely Wraith free now?" Buffy answered {"yeah we're sure, we made sure to go over the whole ship at least three times."}

Everybody listening was more amazed by the second, these teenage girls have seemed to do the impossible at every turn and everyone was wondering what was next. Nobody really knew what to say, Everett called Sheppard to organize some men and take a couple of jumpers up into orbit.

Weir figured the girls had done more than enough at this point. She figured they would rather be down in Atlantis than keeping former Wraith prisoners company. "Buffy, Dawn, you two have done more than enough to assist with defeating this invasion force and we would like to formerly thank you for everything you girls have done. If you two want you girls can let the prisoners know that help is on the way very soon, then you two can come back down to Atlantis, and join your mother here in the control room."

{"Our mom is there, can she hear us?"} Dawn asked. Weir looked to Joyce to see her smiling a proud smile "Yes Dawn, I can hear you sweetie and I want to say you two have made me so proud of you, You girls did a good thing today." Both girls got slight misty eyed at that, Buffy answered with only a slight shake in her voice {"thanks mom, we'll be down in a few minutes. Maybe have some lunch."} Dawn piped up at that {"oh lunch sounds good to me lets do that!"} Everyone chuckled at the excitement coming from the youngest Summers. "Ok sweetie we can have lunch when you two get back down here."

Weir turned to Joyce and smiled "you have two very extraordinary girls Mrs. Summers."

Joyce looked to Elizabeth Weir, she admired the strong and confidant woman standing in front of her. She had to be to lead such people in to the lost city, she was told the story by one of the original expedition members about how when they came they didn't know if they would ever see Earth again. To lead something like that spoke very highly of Elizabeth Weir and Joyce found herself wanting to get to know this strong and beautiful woman.

She smiled back "thank you Dr. Weir. I'm very proud of them, they protect people without even thinking twice and try to do the best they can where ever they go."

"Please call me Elizabeth, Mrs. Summers I feel it's only right after everything that has happened." She smiled and the woman whose very presence could be called a miracle by some.

Joyce smiled back "only if you call me Joyce."

Weir was about to ask Joyce a question about her girls when McKay yelled to her to get her attention. She gave Joyce an apologetic smile and turned to head towards Rodney. When she reached his station she cast a glance over her shoulder at Joyce to find her still looking at her. Joyce noticed Weir looking at her and averted her eyes quickly trying not to be too obvious she was staring and rushed to find something to do, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Weir noticed the movement and smiled slightly also blushing a little with the thoughts going through her head. She watched Joyce leave the control room, her gaze lingering a little too low for having just met the woman. She turned back to Rodney to have him repeat what he just talking about when her com chirped {"Elizabeth, would you like to join me and my girls for lunch when they get here?"} Weir didn't know it but she smiled wide at that thinking of lunch with Joyce and her daughters. She realized she hadn't answered for a few moments, she cleared her throat "I would love to Joyce, just com me when you and the girls want to sit down to eat." {"Will do Elizabeth, see you then."}

Rodney was snapping his fingers in front of Weir trying to get her attention after she was done talking to Joyce Summers, he needed her to see this. Weir snapped her attention back to Rodney to find out what he needed "yes Rodney, what is it?"

He turned back to his laptop "the long range censors are still gummed up due to the radiation from the mines our oh so great leader had put in the way of the incoming Wraith fleet." He rolled his eyes when talking about the Colonel "but it's been clearing some and I picked up another ship about to come out of hyper space." Weir's eyes went wide with surprise but McKay kept on going. He looked right at Dr. Weir "the ship has an IFF signature. It's the Daedalus.

Orbit Over Atlantis

Buffy flew over to the Hive ship Dawn was in and waited by the entrance and exit of the dart bay. She still marveled at the sight of actually being in space and everything around her. The size of the Hive ship was almost imposing to her and if you were actually able to get close enough the texture of the hull of the ship was rough and coarse. She didn't like it and had no reserves on destroying every one of these things.

Dawn came out a few minutes later obviously having got caught up in talking to somebody. She smiled at Dawn not really minding, after all she was distracted by her own thoughts and still marveling at what she could see.

Dawn smiled back at her sister glad she no longer took things so seriously anymore. They've gotten along a lot better since coming to this dimension and she was never more glad for that. Buffy motioned for her to come along side and they both flew off heading straight back to Atlantis. They weren't in any kind of rush and flew back at a leisurely pace soaking up the sun rays when Dawn was hit first by multiple impacts pushing a ways from where Buffy was. Had she been expecting it she wouldn't have been moved an inch. Buffy saw this and took off towards Dawn, pulling her away from the projectiles.

Buffy looked to Dawn as they headed back into deeper space finding her perfectly fine only startled by the unexpected attack. The unknown projectiles were seemingly tracking them when all of a sudden they just stopped. They both looked to the ship that was firing at them when their ear buds chirped {"Buffy, Dawn that is the Daedalus. I have to apologize for their commander, they thought you were a threat to Atlantis and was helping out. You can resume coming down without any more trouble"} Dr. Weir told them before they attacked the Daedalus.

Buffy looked to Dawn and smirked, this was the second time they were fired at and this time it hit Dawn instead of her. She was a little pissed and needed to make a show of things. So with a wicked looking gleam in her eye Buffy headed to the Daedalus with Dawn right behind her.

5 Minutes before Incident

USS Daedalus

Hyper Space

"Colonel Caldwell, we still are only showing two Wraith Hive ships in orbit over Atlantis" an analyst said while studying the data on his screens. "No other apparent activity going on sir, it's seems a little too quiet sir."

Colonel Caldwell nodded but said nothing trying think up any tactical situation that could present itself when they exited hyper space. They couldn't contact Atlantis until they were out so he was left with what the Asgard censors installed on the Daedalus told them. He didn't like this situation either but had no choice.

He began to issue orders for defense systems online as soon as they exited hyper space. He wanted to be ready for when things went south like they always seemed to do.

"Exiting hyper space in 5…4…3…2…1…" one of the techs announced. Caldwell looked through the front view window, noticing the two Hive ships off in the distance. He turned to Lt. Farrell "any activity from those two Hives Lieutenant? Any activity at all?

"No sir no movement from the two Hive ships but there is activity in low orbit heading straight for Atlantis. No energy reading but its two small objects moving at a pretty decent speed in which they seem to originate from the Wraith Hive ships and are heading straight for Atlantis."

"It could be two stealth missiles fired by the Wraith" a gunner said from his station on the bridge.

Caldwell nodded his head coming to a decision. "I'd rather be safe than sorry" he turned to the gunner "lock on to the targets with the rail guns and take them out." He turned and sat in the command chair wondering why the two Hive ships hadn't moved an inch but he still needed to get the situation from Atlantis.

"Sir a Dr. Weir is hailing from Atlantis" Lt. Farrell said.

Caldwell nodded and tapped his com "Dr. Weir, this is Colonel Caldwell from the Daedalus here to assist you in any way we can." {"Colonel Caldwell, it's good to hear your voice. We're in need of medical supplies as we're running low and our medical facility will be getting crowded here soon."} "Can do Dr. Weir, we'll get on that as soon as we destroy two unknown objects heading straight towards Atlantis at a pretty fast clip. We weren't sure what they are but it was speculated to be some sort of stealth missile fired by the Wraith."

He was about to ask Lt. Farrell a question when Weir came back on sounding quite frantic {"Colonel, stop firing! Those two objects are actually allies! Their also two teenage girls!"} Caldwell scrunched his face up in confusion, that last transmission must have gotten gargled "Dr. Weir would you please repeat that last transmission?" {"Just stop firing, I will explain everything later but just stop firing!"} Caldwell turned to the gunner, giving the cease fire order. He was about to ask Weir to explain herself when Farrell announced the two unknowns heading straight towards them, moving even faster than before. The shields were up so he didn't worry much especially being powered by the ZPM they brought with them.

He got up to look out the forward view port hoping to see something, wondering at that transmission Dr. Weir sent. Whatever these things were she said they were allies and then said something about teenage girls. Listening to Lt. Farrell report on their progress, they would be right outside the shield in ten seconds.

A couple of bridge officers joined him looking through forward view port, after hearing the frantic com Dr. Weir sent they were extremely curious. When they came into view nobody could move or even speak. It looked like two teenage girls one blonde and one brunette wearing only what looked like leather pants a leather vest tied in the front with a sword strapped to each of their backs.

They looked to be floating only a few inches from where the shield should be. They looked to be staring in the view port right at them, they looked human but no human could survive the vacuum of space. Caldwell and the officers continued to stare at what was seemingly impossible, they did notice the blonde looked more pissed off then the brunette. The blonde put her hand palm first up to the shield making it light up slightly.

A crowd had gathered to see the impossible, when they noticed the blonde cock her fist and lean back slightly but they didn't see her move forward although they felt it when her fist collided with the shield. Everyone standing fell to the ground when the ship shook, even some people sitting were knocked to the ground while they covered their heads because of sparks coming from a few consoles.

"Status report!" Caldwell barked trying to get up. "Sir shields down to 87%, whatever happened was one hell of a hit. Caldwell finally got up with the rest of the bridge officers, he looked out the view port to see the blonde smirk and fly off and the brunette followed after a second hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money with anything written.

Everyone in the control room were glued to the screens displaying the orbital sensors. When the two small dots indicating the Summers girls headed towards the Daedalus everyone held their breath wondering what was going to happen. But after a couple of minutes when they appeared to be moving away from the ship and headed back to Atlantis they all let out a collective breath relieved that nothing seemed to have seriously happened.

When they entered the atmosphere the group rushed to the nearest balcony wanting to get a look at the impossible. Even Dr. Weir was caught up wanting to see the two teenagers flying under their own power after doing something she would have never had thought two people could do.

After what seemed like forever but only taking just about a minute they came into view. Looking almost like angels of vengeance they flew right for the group standing on the balcony. Clad in leather with sheathed katanas strapped to their back, they were dangerous and sexy all at the same time. Everyone including Dr. Weir and Colonel Everett couldn't look away from the sight. They unconsciously moved back allowing the two girls to land right in front of the crowd.

Buffy and Dawn landed softly despite their speed they came down with. They looked around at everyone gathered and knew one thing, that this could go either really bad or really good because of what they did. Dawn was actually the first to break the pregnant silence, wanting to end this increasingly awkward moment. "Um…those people up there in the Wraith ships are gonna need medical help when whoever goes up there. Some looked pretty bad so yeah." She trailed off after hurrying to get that out.

Everyone was silent again for a minute before someone started clapping, slowly at first allowing others to join before speeding up. Others started clapping and soon there was cheers and people rushing the girls to shake their hands, thanking them for what they did. After the stress of knowing the Wraith were coming and after all the preparation this end was almost anticlimactic. But everyone was beyond happy to have this latest crisis over with.

The girls both blushed at the attention and praise but accepted it none the less.

Colonel Everett came up after everyone had thanked them. He saluted both of them with a clean and crisp solute "I would like to thank you both on behalf of the SGC and the Atlantis population here. You two have saved a lot of lives today and I'm sure everyone here feels the same relief as I do. We are doing what you suggested right now and we have two teams on their way to the Hive Ships led by Major Shepard."

Dr. Weir stood next to the Colonel nodding her head to everything he was saying but wondered at one thing, where did they get the swords they had strapped to their backs.

Buffy saw where Weirs eyes would land and knew what she was thinking. "Dr. Weir we need to let you know that we had to break into someone's room to get these" she unstrapped her sword and brought it to the front "we're really sorry but we needed something and these just so happen to it."

Weir smiled, she received the report on the break in and had worried that a Wraith was on Atlantis somehow. "It's ok Buffy, actually I'm glad it was you and not some Wraith running around." She tapped her com and called for one of her personnel to run and grab the Athosian the swords belong to.

While she was doing that Everett ordered everyone back to their posts needing to get back to work. They chatted for a minute while walking into the Gate Room when they noticed a group of Athosians heading their way. Buffy and Dawn were afraid for a moment that these people were going to really mad.

Dr. Weir smiled and stepped forward introducing the young Athosian she sent for. "Dawn, Buffy, I would like you to meet Kiya the owner of those swords your carrying."

Kiya stopped a few feet from the two warriors and bowed deeply "it is an honor to meet both of you and for you to use the swords I made myself." Buffy and Dawn tried to hand the swords back but she shook her head "their yours now, consider it a gift for what you have done this day." Kiya was smiling wide as was all the others that had come with her.

Dawn couldn't believe it but thanked her all the same. The feeling of saving people and being thanked was beyond cool, she could really see herself doing something like this again.

Buffy knew the feeling but wasn't really familiar with being thanked but before she could say anything six people showed up in a flash of light and armed with Colonel Caldwell leading them. She tensed but didn't move to do anything, wanting to see what would happen next but was prepared to help if needed.

Caldwell looked around at everyone in the Gate Room but stopped when he saw the two teenage girls that had been right outside his ship not ten minutes ago. He came prepared but wasn't as dumb as he looked, he wasn't about to start anything with someone who could do what they did.

Colonel Everett stepped forward greeting Colonel Caldwell trying to avoid any confrontation. Caldwell stepped to the side to reveal two Marines in the back one of which was holding the ZPM. "I believe you've been expecting this?"

Weir stepped forward, eyes wide looking at a fully charged ZPM. She didn't even have to call for Rodney since she already heard him running towards them at what sounded like full speed.

Dawn saw Buffy tense but otherwise didn't move. She rolled her eyes at her sister and stepped forward to greet Colonel Caldwell. "Hi I'm Dawn and the stubborn one who hit your ship is my sister Buffy. Sorry about that by the way but you did shoot at us first." She smiled wide while talking to him with just a hint of mocking.

Caldwell was at a loss about what to say to that, he knew what they did was impossible but they did it anyways. The only thing he could think of was to apologize for shooting at them which to Buffy sounded somewhat funny to hear him say it. She wanted to go see her mother so she apologized while rolling her eyes and grabbed Dawns arm pulling her with to go find their mother.

The two Colonels watched the two girls walk out of the room with the Athosians trailing behind them. Everett turned to Caldwell. "This way Colonel, I'll brief you on what's been going on since we've showed up here." He nodded and they walked off towards the conference room.

Weir headed back to the control room, she needed to find out how the rescue teams were doing. While Rodney took possession of the ZPM and headed off to install it while being followed by two of Caldwell's men for security.

Buffy was giddy after the fight with the Wraith, she still felt full of energy. She bounced around talking with the Athosians that followed them out of the Gate Room. She felt good and wanted to find her mom so they could sit down like they planned.

Dawn was quiet while walking along with her sister and the Athosians, she was caught up in her thoughts about the Wraith Hive ships and killing all those Wraith. She went back over the entire attack in her head, wondering if she had been wrong to kill all of them with basically a smile on her face. She worried for an instant why she didn't feel much guilt over it. But after realizing these things were pretty much like the demons her sister would write about in her diary, she wouldn't go into great detail but enough for her to know it was kill them because they won't hesitate to do worse to you.

After coming to that conclusion she smiled knowing she did the right thing. Her sister fought every night trying to save people back in Sunnydale, she fought even though she didn't want to but knew it was the right thing to do. Creatures wanting to horrible things to humans and Buffy never had a problem fighting and killing every one of them she could find and neither would she.

Buffy knew what Dawn was thinking, she wasn't as dumb as some people took her for. She knew because she went through the same dilemma after putting her first stake through the heart of her first vampire. They looked human until they decided to change so before that it was almost like killing a human being. It took her a while to sort the difference out in her head, she wasn't killing a normal person who might have a family somewhere or kids waiting for them at home. No she was killing the demon that killed that person, she liked to think she was settling them free.

They found Joyce in the cafeteria after talking to the Athosians for a little bit longer. They both had promised to get with them again and they even set up training sessions for Dawn. She had brute strength but no real training so along with Buffy and the Athosians she could only look forward to improving over time.

Dr. Weir was observing the activation of the cities shield and listening to reports coming in from the Hive ships when her com activated {"Elizabeth, this is Joyce. I was wondering if you would want to join me and my girls for lunch in a few minutes?"} She smiled "I would love to, I just need to oversee one more thing and I'll be through to join you." {"That sounds fine we'll see you in the cafeteria."}

Weir turned her attention back to her work, the reports that were coming in about the rescue operation and she was eagerly waiting for whatever came in next. From what she heard so far she was in complete awe of what these two teenagers did in the short time they were up there. She also was a little bit wary of the death toll and destruction caused.

Joyce smiled a bit after talking with Elizabeth, she wanted to get to know her. Not only because she was attractive but she saw what a strong and devoted leader was supposed to be. Before coming here to this universe she was just a normal house wife and mother, albeit a blind one. She still couldn't believe how blind she was. It was not one of her favorite moments in her life but decided instead of beating herself up constantly she would do her best to change who she was. After meeting Dr. Weir a couple days ago and hearing the stories from the people here on Atlantis she knew who to learn from.

The girls walked up to where their mother who was sitting down at one of the tables. They both smiled taking in her appearance, it hadn't takin very long to get used to the few but very noticeable appearances by both Joyce and Dawn.

Joyce on the other hand was still trying to get used to her youngest sudden size and apparent age. She knew how she came to be but it never changed the way she felt about her, in her mind Dawn was hers and nothing was going to change that no matter how she changed.

Joyce hugged both girls "we're waiting on Elizabeth to join us, I invited her to join us for lunch."

Both girls raised an eyebrow at the personal use of Dr. Weir's first name but made no comment about it. They were just happy to see their mom after dealing with the Wraith.

After chatting happily for a few minutes with Joyce asking them about fighting the Wraith, Weir joined them. They all got up to get something to eat, they sat back down after getting some food and continued to chat about everything and nothing.

Weir was having a good time talking with the Summers family. She hadn't had enough time to really sit down and chat with somebody like old friends. She was a little wary around the two teenagers but not much. There was one thing she was really curious about, there was a lull in the conversation so she decided to ask. "Was it the truth when you said you were from a place where the supernatural existed? Vampires and demons actually existed? She said quietly not wanting to be over heard by other tables.

There was a silence for a moment where they all looked at each other. Buffy smiled "it was all true. We haven't told you everything but we haven't lied about anything we've told you."

Weir wasn't sure what to say, it seemed impossible to even to think about but it was looking like the word impossible was soon losing all meaning when it concerned these women.

"Like we said before it's not because we don't trust you but we really don't know you." Joyce said while trying to ease the other woman. She didn't want any hard feelings but they couldn't really tell just anyone their whole story.

Weir thought about that, she didn't like not knowing the whole story but she forced herself to look at it from their point of view. It made sense but she was determined to find out the whole story which meant spending more time with Joyce but that wasn't really a problem. She found Joyce to be a very intriguing woman while being equally beautiful.

After lunch Dr. Weir went back to her work while the Summers women went to relax and talk privately.

Colonel Everett and Caldwell oversaw the rescue operation coordinating with the Daedalus. After Caldwell was up to speed on current events he understood a little more about who the Summers women were or at least he thought he had an idea.

It didn't take to much time to get all the Wraith prisoners back to Atlantis. They were even able to save the people that were kept asleep so they could be fed on later. John Sheppard was in awe of what they had done. Now they had two Wraith Hive ships to study along with a lot of rescued survivors and he even got back one of his own people from SGA-4. It had been two days since the very anticlimactic battle and he was currently headed to one of the balconies overlooking the ocean.

The Summers girls had taken to hiding out around Atlantis, sometimes hiding from Athosians and sometimes to get away the many stares and whispers from the Atlantis residents. It seems that when you take on a Wraith fleet with just two teenage girls, people tend to be a little wary around them. The rescue crews and the scientist working with the Hive ships seen the destruction and carnage left behind by them. So when they came back word spread like wild fire, so the stares and whispers started.

He found both Buffy and Dawn laughing at whatever they were talking about. They turned to him when he stepped out. "I was wondering where you girls went to get away from your own Athosian fan club."

Buffy glared at him but soon chuckled "yeah well having someone offering to do basically everything for you is way to much for us. We don't have any kind of God complex so it doesn't really work for us."

He smiled at that trying to imagine what it would be like. He gave up after a moment though, he came up here for a reason. "I was actually wondering if you two wanted to join me and my team to a planet through the gate?

They both smiled but soon Dawn frowned "ah man I can't, I have a training session with Kiya in about an hour." She turned to Buffy and began to pout.

"No you can't skip your lesson just to have a little fun. I'm sure this isn't the only time you'll be able to go to another planet." Buffy said trying to look stern but failing.

"Fine, but I want to go next time!"

Buffy turned back to Sheppard "so when am I going?" She was trying to keep the excitement out of her voice because Dawn couldn't go but wasn't really doing a very good job.

John chuckled "we'll be leaving in about 15 minutes. So if you need to grab anything then I suggest you grab it and meet in the Gate Room." He turned to Dawn after Buffy sped off "I'm sorry Dawn but what Buffy said was right. We'll be going again and I'm sure you'll be able to go."

"Ok but I'm holding you to that."

"I know you will so don't worry, Elizabeth I'm sure won't have a problem with it." John said

Buffy was in the Gate Room after 10 minutes, she was excited to be going through the Gate. She'd seen it activated and watched as people walk out of what looked like a pool that was standing up. Also she was bored and this was something she had never done.

Sheppard walked into the Gate Room along with Teyla, Lt. Ford and Rodney following behind him. He noticed she had on brown leather pants and a brown leather vest with her hair tied into a pony tail with her sword strapped to her back. She was a very impressive sight but he reminded himself along with most Atlantis male population she was underage.

"You ready to go?" Sheppard asked as he came up next to her.

"Yep!"

They all stood waiting for the gate to activate. This was just a meet the locals mission. Continuing to explore and look for allies wherever they could while still trying to avoid the Wraith.

After the Gate activated they walked through. Buffy found the sensation completely weird, when she walked out the other side into an open field surrounded by a forest. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was a forest on Earth.

"Alright everybody let's get movin, we're burnin day light." He turned to Buffy "please keep the super abilities under wraps. We don't want to go scaring any locals to death."

She pouted "but it's so fun."

He smiled "that pout isn't gonna work on me so stop tryin." He was trying to be stern but both her and her sister were very likable and got along with everyone they talked to. They didn't look down on people and except for a few jokes they basically respected you until you treated them with no respect at all.

She chuckled "ok, ok I promise I won't go flying around or anything."

He shook his head while smiling, he turned and headed out with everyone following. After walking for about an hour and not finding any evidence of a village near by Sheppard decided to split up covering more ground. He had Teyla take Buffy and head out while he, Rodney and Lt. Ford headed the other way with orders to keep in radio contact.

Buffy and Teyla had been talking while they explored the forest for the past hour. Buffy was just in the middle of telling Teyla about her friends from school when her hearing picked up what she thought was weapons fire. It sounded strange, it was most certainly not the guns SGA-1 was carrying. She stopped in the middle of what she was saying and cocked her head to the side a bit honing in on the source of the sound.

Teyla noticed Buffy was no longer talking and turned to see her standing still with her head to the side. "What is it Buffy?"

"Call Sheppard on the radio, I heard something that sounded like a weapon."

She nodded trusting her enough not to ask questions "Major Sheppard come in please." She paused "Lt. Ford do you copy?" She paused again growing slightly concerned. "Rodney do you read me? Anybody come in."

Buffy was concentrating while Teyla was trying to call her team. She heard rustling and snapping twigs so someone was walking around but who was it. "Teyla I can hear someone but I need to go and find out who it is. Head straight that way" she pointed in the direction she heard the person moving around "and meet me there. I'll stay in contact but I need to go."

Teyla nodded and watched as her friend seemingly disappeared straight up into the sky. She started moving as fast as possible in order to hopefully help out her team if they were in trouble.

Buffy headed right to the source and within seconds she could see what it was. She looked around and found the three men she came here with tied up and out like a light. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that if they were tied up they weren't dead. She slowed her flight down and approached from above. The guy was tall with dreads and he wore some kind of body armor. She could see weapons and even more concealed, whoever this guy was they were ready for pretty much anything.

Ronin Dex was annoyed, he came to his planet looking for some peace and quiet. He had hoped it would be a while before the Wraith caught up to him. It had been quiet for the past seven hours until he heard movement in the forest, whoever it was wasn't trying to be quiet. He observed them from his spot in the tree he was in, they were spread apart a bit and carrying some weapons he's never seen before. Not wanting to take any chances of them finding him he waited for them to pass setting his weapon to stun. Taking aim at the apparent leader and pulled the trigger then aimed and fired downing the other two.

Buffy watched the guy for a few minutes wondering what he was doing. She could hear Teyla still at a fast jog but still about ten minutes away. She decided she watched enough, she needed to deal with this guy and find out what his problem was.

Ronin was inventorying their supplies when he heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. He whipped around his gun trained on the person standing a little ways away from him. He was surprised by the age of the young girl and was impressed by her ability to sneak up on him without him knowing. "Who are you?" His voice came out rough sounding.

"Um actually you don't get to ask me that, you were the one to tie up my friends." She said while waving in the direction of the three.

"I think I do, now who are you?" He said this while indicating he had the gun trained on her.

She sighed whatever it didn't really matter "I'm Buffy so why don't you let me grab my friends and I won't hurt you." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side slightly. This guy was really starting to piss her off but she was trying to get out of this without really hurting him.

He stood there for a moment trying to really understand how she thought she would be able to hurt him. It didn't really matter, he needed to get off this planet before the Wraith showed up so to do that he had to get this little girl out of his way.

Buffy heard his the gun sound slightly before he completely pulled the trigger. He fired hitting her in the chest with a red bolt of energy. She hardly even felt it but still pissed her off for shooting her even if it was to knock her out like the others. People had a real bad habit of shooting her these days and it was starting to get pretty annoying.

He watched her take a shot from his gun like no other had before, she didn't even flinch at the hit. He fired three more times before she apparently got tired of it. Before he knew it she seemed to disappear for a moment the reappear right in front of him. He found himself flying through the air and his gun gone. He landed about 20 feet away completely stunned and his chest aching like a son of a bitch from her palm thrust.

She walked towards him with his gun being held by the barrel "look I could do this all day but I would get pretty bored." He was still laying on the ground when she reached him. She handed his gun back with it dangling from her two fingers while he slowly reached for it. "Here's your gun back but please don't shoot me again. We're not here to hurt you, we're only here to look around." She stepped back a few steps after he took his gun back.

He stood slowly while watching her closely, he didn't know what to make of her.

"Now if you could put the gun away we could talk like normal people do, you know with words." Buffy said. He thought about it for a minute and decided to put it away. Buffy nodded "now do you have a name?"

"Ronin Dex" he said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ronin Dex." She smiled trying to put him at ease. "Those are my friends you tied up and another one is going to be showing up in a minute so don't do anything that would make me slightly cranky."

He nodded stiffly "How'd you hit me so hard or sneak up on me?

"I have a few talents that I use when their needed." She answered without really saying anything. "Why are you here all by yourself?

"It doesn't matter, I need to go." Ronin said while turning around to go grab his stuff and get off this planet.

"Wait, you don't need to go. I'll tell my friends everything's all good so you won't have to worry about that."

Teyla showed up right then, she saw her team tied up and ran to them to wake them up and untie them. She saw Buffy talking to some stranger. He was walking away but Buffy didn't seem like she was gonna let him leave without giving him hell first. Apparently he was a stubborn person when she saw Buffy walking back without the stranger. Teyla asked her some questions about him but was more concerned with waking her team up.

An hour later the five were walking back to the gate. Buffy had to explain the situation again to Sheppard when he was finally coherent enough. She kept her ear out for Ronin, he was a couple minutes behind them probably wanting to make sure they leave first. She had described him to the team, she told them while looking for hidden weapons she seen something metallic between his shoulder blades under his skin. When Teyla told her what she believed it was, was horrifying.

They got to the gate and waited around for this Ronin Dex to show up. The team sat around the gate while Buffy took off to get behind him. She knew he had skills and when he saw the SG crew sitting at the gate he wouldn't move until they did or if he got desperate enough he would probably attack.

Buffy was above him and watched him stop looking in the direction of the gate. She saw him tense up while trying to figure out where she had gone since she wasn't standing with them. She came down right behind him again and giggled, it was just to damn funny doing this again.

He whipped around again with his gun but sighed and put it down again "what do you want?"

"Aww come on don't be like that, I was just messing around." Buffy said while chuckling.

He straightened up and glared down at her, he had to have been taller than six foot. Buffy sobered remembering what she needed to do. "My friend said you might be a runner, are you?" She figured the direct approach would work better with him.

"What do you know about it?" His voice was hard and he glared at her.

She stood her ground "it doesn't matter what I know but we have a doctor that could help you out. Take that thing out of your back."

He turned around and began to walk back into the woods just to get away from the crazy girl. It didn't work though because before he knew it she was in front of him again. He didn't even blink at that, he just sighed and turned back to the gate and stood there. He could see her friends standing by the gate and he was having to deal with the youngest of them. Today was really not his day.

"Come on let us help you, we'll have the doctor come here then after everything you can go wherever."

"Fine just hurry up and let's get this over with, the Wraith could be here anytime." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yay! Alright come on and I'll introduce you to my friends." Buffy said while walking past him.

He followed hoping this wouldn't turn out bad for him. It was sounding too good to be true which usually ended up with people dying because of it.

A couple hours later after introductions were made and a piece of Wraith tech was removed from Ronin was when the Wraith finally decided to show up. Ronin scrambled to put his weapons back when he noticed everybody tense but standing where they were except the blonde annoying girl who talked him into doing this. He watched as a group of ten Wraith step out of the Gate and head straight for them, except that blonde girl was in the middle waiting for them to reach her. He started to move forward to help her when the Athosian put her hand on his arm to get him to stop. He looked at her like she was crazy, one little girl against ten specialist Wraith who make it a habit to hunt down some of the hardest runners just to capture him then let go again. He was about to go anyway when she said "just watch." He didn't like it but did so anyways.

He watched as the group walked up to the blonde, he could tell they were pleased with themselves and cocky. It looked like they were talking for a minute but before he knew what was happening she grabbed the leader by the front of his jacket spun him around and threw him straight into the sky. He was so focused on the Wraith in the air getting higher and higher to where he actually couldn't see him anymore that he didn't see her pull her sword and decapitate every Wraith looking up in disbelief at their leader disappear in the sky.

When he looked back to the girl she was just turning to head back to them. Not knowing what to say so he just grunted and made sure he had everything he owned. He also was thinking about the invitation to Atlantis. He didn't really believe it at first but these people were definitely different than any other he had ran into.

Joyce was sitting in her room standing by the window overlooking the ocean. She loved the view from here, the city was a master piece in her eyes. The people who built it were artist at work, she was just sorry she would never meet one.

The view gave her time to think however. It had been two days since her daughters fought the Wraith and won with ease. She heard the whispers and some would even stare until she noticed then they would look away. It would go away eventually but the only thing she felt was pride for her daughters. She even had a meeting the day before with Elizabeth and both Colonels about her girls, them asking questions and wanting to learn what kind of people they were. She understood of course, that kind of power just one person has was extremely intimidating and they wanted to be reassured they weren't a threat to anybody here.

She was lost in thought on another subject though, it was a decision that she was going over and over in her head. She was waiting for Buffy and Dawn to get back from what they were doing. She knew Buffy went through the gate and Dawn was in a training session. Thanks to Dawns improved memory that came along with all the other abilities she wasn't taking nearly as long to learn as a normal person would.

She heard both her girls enter at the same time, Buffy talking rapidly about her trip through the gate and what happened on the planet they were on. They hadn't noticed her yet with both of them talking about their day so she watched on with a fond smile. She must have had a certain expression on her face because when Buffy finally saw her she stopped talking and became concerned.

Buffy knew her mothers facial expressions, from trying to read her moods so she could try to keep out of trouble or even to press for the sale in the store they just passed. She didn't know what it was but while her mother was smiling at them her eyes were sad. "Mom, what's going on?" She asked while they both walked fully into the room where Joyce was standing.

Joyce sighed and walked to the nearest chair in the room and sat down, she knew it was time to talk to both of them but she was nervous. She glanced to Dawn who was standing quietly a few feet away from her and Buffy, rigid and tense it almost looked like she was ready for something to be coming after them. "I've been thinking the past couple days about our life here and back in our own world" she put her hands in her lap and took a deep breath "how we all have changed coming here. She looked back and forth between them "I want to stay here on Atlantis."

Both teenagers looked to each other with confused expressions then looked back to Joyce "but what about going back to Earth?" Dawn looked to Buffy slightly panicked, the people were really cool here but this place wasn't home.

Joyce saw the reaction and held up her hand "I want you girls to go back but I need to stay for a while." She saw Buffy take a step forward and start to shake her head. "Buffy please listen to me, I need to do this" she said a little more forcefully. "Before we came here I was just a common housewife and mother. I didn't know of the dangers you were facing or anything really about the world. Mr. Giles gave me a crash course but all of it was just theory to me." She closed her eyes trying to block out the image of Buffy sneaking out every night fighting for her life. "I'm not prepared for this and telling myself to change the way I think only works so far. I need to live it and experience the life here, along with the dangers that go with living here. I need to change the way I think and I believe Elizabeth is the one to help me."

"Then we'll stay here too, we'll just wait until you're ready to go back to Earth." Dawn jumped in making her voice squeak a little. She had never been away from her mother for too long and now they would be putting galaxies between them and who knew how much time.

Buffy was thinking along the same lines as well, she was just about to voice herself along with Dawn but Joyce spoke first. "No sweetie, both you girls need to go back and continue your education. You both need to watch out for each other and when I get back I expect you two to be settled in and if not already graduated than very close." She walked over to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her "I love you sweetie, never forget that."

Buffy looked at both her mother and sister hugging with tears in her eyes. She was thinking about everything her mother said but was having a very hard time with what she was telling them. Her natural instinct was to protect and that feeling was even more intense when it came to her family. She was so caught up in her thoughts she never noticed Joyce let go of Dawn and head for her until she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

Joyce had an idea of what she was thinking but she just held her firm and said the same thing she said to Dawn. She felt how tense Buffy was and tried to sooth it away. Both her daughters were her world but to improve herself she felt she needed to gain experience and there was no better place than here. She pulled back after Buffy had relaxed somewhat. She gestured to the table in the room for all of them to sit down so they could talk this through.

Dr. Weir was sitting in her office going over the most recent reports from the researchers in the Hive ship. She was at least trying to look like she was because she couldn't get her mind off the Summers family. Joyce had come to her while Buffy was through the gate and just chatted for a few minutes about what's been going on around Atlantis before she asked her something she really wasn't expecting. After a very intense discussion Joyce left her office and she was left to think about her decision to allow Joyce to stay. After listening to her reasons she could understand why Joyce had come to her and asked this of her and if she was completely honest with herself she wanted Joyce around. She felt like everything wasn't so serious, she had a way of getting her to smile without even trying.

She still couldn't believe what they went through and how they got here. While they were talking Joyce must have made some decision, they were just chatting but then Joyce stopped and slightly nodded her head to herself and began to tell her about what it was like for them back in their town in Sunnydale. It was an amazing story and had it not been for the look in her eyes she would have thought Joyce was lying about it.

Elizabeth groaned and rubbed at her neck, she should have been in bed hours ago but she got caught up with her thoughts. After putting away her reports she stood up with a stretch and walked out of her office. She wasn't even a few steps away when she became aware of Buffy standing there leaning against the wall waiting for her. Weir stopped only slightly nervous about this because she had a good idea why she was here.

Buffy looked up at Dr. Weir after staring at her for a few moments allowing a slight tension to build. She wanted her to know how serious she was and after hearing Weir's heart speed up she knew she had done her job. With a step forward Buffy looked her in the eyes "keep her safe Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth nodded and then watched as Buffy seemed to just disappear from her sight. She blew out a breath trying to rid herself of the nervous energy she gained from that interaction and continued the walk to her quarters while once again thinking about Summers family. She sighed and shook her head with the circles her thoughts were running, once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light from what felt like mental exhaustion.

Buffy found Dawn floating just above the tallest pier in Atlantis, lying there with her hands behind her head gazing up to the stars. She didn't want to disturb her but before she could leave Dawn looked over to her with worried eyes. She made her way over and put herself into the same position Dawn was in and gazed too, staying silent until Dawn was ready to talk.

Dawn was trying to clear her head but it really wasn't working. She heard Buffy find her up here but she also heard her words to Dr. Weir which made her smile. It seemed her mom and Dr. Weir had become close the past couple days and she was needing some kind of mentor. She worried of course but had to believe her mom would be in good hands and if she wasn't well she and her big sister would take care of it when they got back to visit or if her mom came back to Earth before that.

"So…we leave in a few days." Dawn looked over speaking softly.

Buffy looked back to Dawn "yep…you ok with that?" She was concerned that Dawn might be having serious problems but even if she was she would be there for her no matter what.

A slight nod was her answer before turning back to the stars above "yeah I'll be ok just worried about mom. We can pretty much take care of anything but mom isn't like us. She can get hurt easily and we won't be here to help and protect her." Her voice became louder until the very end when it became a whisper.

Buffy listened while Dawn ranted knowing she needed to get it out. She had spent her rant on a deserted island she found while taking time to think. By the time she was done there wasn't a tree or rock that hadn't felt her fury and rage finally giving way to her worry. She left feeling much better and never looked backed to the leveled island and actually managed to smile a little on her way back.

Reaching out she pulled Dawn into a hug and held her like a sister should when the other was so distressed. After a little while they let go and Dawn managed a smile and a nod indicating she was ok. They went back to their previous positions to look up at the stars and they were quiet again back with their own thoughts until Dawn decided to break the silence "so…uh have you seen how hot Kiya looks while were training?

Buffy blushed but laughed like she hadn't laughed in a long time, thankful for the break in the serious conversation. Dawn smiled when she heard that and began laughing with her.

The next few days the two girls spent as much time as they could with their mom before they had to leave for Earth. It wasn't enough it seemed with Joyce helping in the infirmary, she seemed to be making a spot for herself with Dr. Beckett and his staff and they seemed to really like having her around. Thankfully the stares and whispers had died down with the people here finally getting used to them making it feel more comfortable to roam the halls, even their Athosian fan club had given them some space.

Time seemed to speed up until all three Summers women were standing at the loading platform to the Daedalus with tears in their eyes. The two girls said goodbye to everyone they had gotten close to with Buffy asking Ronin to keep an eye on her mother. After he came back with them it took just a little time to get used to Atlantis preferring to spend most of his time training and his favorite people to spar with were the Summers girls. He wouldn't have to hold back and once he got past their need to talk quite a bit he began to enjoy their company, plus it was impossible to hurt them. After talking to Joyce when both girls were helping out with one of the Hive ships in orbit he found her presence to be comforting, something he hadn't known in a long time. He just nodded to Buffy since he wasn't really a talker but it didn't matter to her. She understood him one warrior to another and words really weren't his way but when he did he tended to be somewhat funny when he wanted to be.

All three hugged one last time exchanging loving words before the two teenagers turned and entered the ship and headed straight to their assigned quarters. It was going to three weeks before they got back to Earth so they had time to come to terms with everything. Buffy knew they had to keep busy or both of them would never make the three weeks. She had an idea but it was so painful to think about she wasn't sure she could suggest it but she had promised her mother they both would work on it together and thanks to their eidetic memory it would go by much easier. So after suggesting it to Dawn who was surprisingly ok with the idea they started studying after one of the crew had to help them with the on board computers find access to the materials they needed to when it came to get their diploma. When something wasn't available they found tutors who helped them when they were off duty.

They even talked to the one Asgard on board, he seemed fascinated with their abilities but after they told him he wouldn't get a blood sample he eased up on the questions and began with what they had asked of him. It turned out the Asgard were straight forward but pretty cool once you got used to them, Buffy and Dawn got used to him even taking to teasing him once in a while which he promptly ignored.

By the time the three weeks came to an end and they would be back to Earth the next day they were ready to get their diplomas. Dawn having to work the hardest was nervous about it when they did take the tests required of them but was excited to get her diploma so early, they just had to talk with one of the head guys they were sure to meet when they got there.

Kinsey was standing with the President Henry Hayes and the current commanding officer of the SGC Hank Landry in the main conference room deep underground. They were waiting for three people to transport in from the Daedalus. He kept himself quiet while the two others conversed, he didn't need to talk to those two fools, he had his own plans for who they were about to meet. After he received the initial report from the Daedalus he also received the more in depth report from Colonel Everett, which to say was astonishing to say the least. He immediately made plans for the two naive teenagers, having just the right technology to control them from an old ally of his. Reading observations from the reports about these so called heroes of Atlantis his neural disruptor prototype would work just fine, having been assured it would take down anyone. Personal shields and heavy armor have no effect on protecting a person from the weapon in which his team took care in testing on some unfortunate people but he counted it as the greater good or at least his climb for more power.

He just had to paint these girls as dangerous, able to kill anyone at any time they felt like it and they would be his to experiment on to unlock their secrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not profit off in this in any way.

Buffy POV:

God I was bored sitting here in our shared room. It was mostly barren with two beds and computer access and enough space for our luggage. We didn't have much except for some clothes the Athosians gave us, our katanas along with our power girl uniforms. I couldn't see myself ever wearing it again but it was one of only a few items from back home. We would finally be back to Earth in a few hours and it couldn't come any sooner.

I idly twirled the intricate knife Tara had given me staring at it without really seeing it so lost in thought. The light reflected off the blade making it shine and showing off the complex patterns etched into the blade itself. I wasn't really paying attention until I felt a slight sting in my finger noticing I accidently nicked my finger, I watched a drop of blood gather at the tip of my index finger before putting it in my mouth for a second and taking it back out to see the nick healed over already with no sign of the very slight damage.

I glanced over to the door and back to the knife, Dawn would be back soon from her jog around the ship. In three weeks we had to find some way of entertaining ourselves and jogging down the halls of the Daedalus was one way to do that even though it was just a way to get out and think. Dawn found the weight room our fourth day on board allowing us something else to do. I'm pretty sure we intimated most of the guys that would find their way in there while we were. They would of course try to show off a little, it had to be some kind of male thing but Dawn and I never paid any attention not wanting it to become some kind of pissing contest.

Some of the people on the ship I got along with and would happily chat but most were quiet apparently remembering what I did when they first showed up. Thinking back on that I might have over reacted but my sense of protectiveness for Dawn was at the fore front and shooting her is a really big mistake even if it didn't hurt her.

Our abilities were a big question with the Doc here and back on Atlantis, a Dr. Beckett I think. I didn't care to become a science experiment and neither was Dawn so we just let him know the basics, allowing him to x-ray us and attempt to take a blood sample with a couple of needles of his. It was actually pretty funny to watch his reaction to the needle snapping in half with his added pressure attempting to pull blood from our arms. I wasn't gonna let him know we had a way to get a blood sample and neither was Dawn so we sat back and watched as he did the most basic of physicals. I talked to Dawn and mom and we all agreed we didn't want our blood analyzed, we weren't sure what they could do with it or someone else but we were not in any way looking to find out.

I was kicked out of my thoughts by a low ping sound announcing someone at the door. We haven't had too many visitors while being aboard the Daedalus so it was sort of a surprise. I slid the knife into the sheath and put it under my pillow, I got up stepping towards the door and pressed the open button making it slide open sideways. Colonel Caldwell stood there rigid and looking slightly down at me since he was at least a foot taller than I am. I hadn't seen much of him since Atlantis except for a few times around the ship, he was always headed to take care of something or other, he struck me as a devoted leader even if he was formal and uptight.

"Ms. Summers, I'll need you and your sister ready to be beamed down to the SGC by 1500 (3:00pm). There are a couple people there who would like to meet you."

I nodded "we can do that" I said. It's not like I didn't like him but he hadn't done anything to get on my good side either and after we were off his ship I really don't think we'll be seeing him again. But there was always a chance so I kept my voice light not allowing it any further than that.

His head dipped slightly "thank you" and he turned to head back to whatever he needed to do but after he took a couple steps away he turned his head to look at me and actually smiled "and Mrs. Summers…thank you for not destroying my ship after being cooped up for so long." He said teasingly.

I smirked at him, a particular vicious one "any more time and you wouldn't be thanking me Colonel Caldwell". I was teasing too but also held a note of just how ready I was to get the hell off this ship.

He was still smiling a little "well all the same I'll see you and your sister in a few hours before the rest of the ship's crew is able to do what they need to do without any distractions." He smirked at that last shot and then continued to head back to what I'm guessing would be the bridge.

I gaped at him for a few seconds, we weren't that much of a distraction were we? I asked myself while allowing the door to slide shut. Sure there was one time where Dawn had been goaded into a weight lifting competition with some muscle ripped soldier, she ended up picking him up while he benched enough weight to make his arms shake from the effort but it was all in good fun and they had only managed to gather a small crowd. I shook my head, it didn't really matter but with getting in a shot like that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

I sat down right as Dawn came in from her jog, not looking like she had been running for the past two hours. I smiled at her and she smiled right back. We had taken to training together when we could so our sister relationship was doing so much better than back in Sunnydale. We didn't argue as much and I can't say how much I don't miss that.

We bonded over our training together which in my mind was just almost insane to think about. I never in a million years would have pictured Dawn and I training together but I never would trade it for anything. I still had my reservations about Dawn training but those were quickly disappearing and we were becoming what we should have been all along.

We packed everything we owned into two bags and met up with Colonel Caldwell who was all business again, no hint of the teasing words he left me with earlier. I wondered if anyone connected the whole Superman thing to us or not with Dawn and I being Kryptonian now but if they had they haven't said anything. If those comics really do exist here too it would be too messed up to think there were two of them and their comics were real somewhere in the multiverse. They were viewed as two teenagers who came from another universe and had a lot of different abilities.

Before I knew it I was being engulfed in light along with Dawn and Colonel Caldwell to all of a sudden be standing in what looked like a conference room that had a large table dominating the room with a large window at one end looking into a huge room with another one of those gates that were in Atlantis although this one looked slightly different.

I turned my attention on the three men standing there looking at us, one had a broad and kind smile on his face while another one looked to be sneering in contempt before he schooled his features to an otherwise blank look. The last one was smiling softly with his hands in his pockets, he was standing somewhat behind the other two. We set down our bags off to the side and returned our attention back towards Caldwell.

Caldwell after snapping off a salute stepped forward "Ms. Summers and Ms. Summers I would like to introduce you to Vice President Kinsey, President Hayes and the Commanding officer her at the SGC Colonel Landry."

After coming out of our shock at meeting both the Vice President and President we shook their hands, I was smiling wide after meeting the President. He gave off a feeling of warmth, something a Politian I'd expect wouldn't give off. Now Mr. Vice President here was a sleaze and cunning, after shaking his hand I wanted to wash it. He had a cold calculating look in his eyes when I was shaking his hand, I didn't like it one bit. The last one Landry was sort of formal, he had a smile when we shook hands and his eyes were soft but you could tell he was wanting to get down to business.

After the introductions we sat down at the large conference table with Dawn and I on one side, the President and Vice President directly across from us and Landry at the head of the table. Colonel Caldwell chose to remain standing off to the side near the large window with his hand clasped behind his back looking relaxed.

I was just settling back into my nice and comfy chair when in the corner of my eye I see Dawn stiffen. I glance over at her but her gaze is set right towards the Vice President. I lean forward still looking at her to get her attention wanting to know what could be bothering her. Dawn finally looks at me while my brow is furrowed in concern I see hers is as well with a look in her eyes I can't really interrupt.

"Ms. Summers, is everything alright?" I hear from the President ask kindly. I hold up my hand still trying to figure out what's going on, hell I know it's rude to basically shush the President but my sister comes first. She flicks her eyes over to the Vice President again real quick before looking back at me with the same concerned look. I think about it for about one more second before it hits me like a ton of bricks, of course the Vice President. God I am so dumb, Tara told me about what she could about him and what she said wasn't very nice. I nod my head slightly to let her know I remember and then turn my attention back on the two men in front of us.

The President was looking at us in obvious concern but the Vice President was glaring at both of us for whatever I don't think I could even guess. "Yeah everything is o…."

"What's attached to your spine?" Dawn interrupts me with her seemingly out of the blue question. I turn back to look at he but she's back to staring at the Vice President. I look over at him and use my x-ray vision to see through him, I focus a little until I see the bone structure of what appears to be a snake running up his spine starting by the neck and into the brain. I don't know much about biology but I know that's not supposed to be there. I focus back to normal and see he's glaring even harder.

"I certainly have no idea what you're talking about!" He sneered but I could see him starting to sweat. "How would know if anything is attached to my spine you stupid girl." He turned to the President "Mr. President these girls are dangerous and need to be detained, their obviously troubled and according to the reports could kill everyone in this room." He was yelling and gesturing with his hands by the end of his little rant.

"Robert you need to calm down and take a breath." The President said then looked to us "now girls I don't know what's going on but could you please explain yourselves." His voice was strained but with stress of the situation I'm guessing. I could see Caldwell move closer to the table and Landry sit up straighter looking tense.

"Yeah we can but first you need to move away from him." I didn't know what it was but the little I knew about him and this strange snake like thing attached to his brain stem I didn't want to take any chances with the President, he actually seemed like a nice man. He looked to me then at Kinsey before inching away from him slowly with a concerned look, apparently he trusted us a little to do as I asked and didn't want anything to happen.

Kinsey was shaking with anger and glaring at both of us still until he noticed the President starting to move away from him. By now Landry was standing and moving closer to the two, I just hoped he planned to protect the President and Caldwell was doing the same thing. He quickly glanced to the two slowly advancing officers before turning back to the President, his hand shot out faster than any normal human could and grabbed him by the throat while standing pulling him with him to put his body behind the Presidents for protection. "Fools! Every one of you! Now don't move or I'll snap his neck!"

We all froze, Dawn and me now standing up from our chairs. I wasn't sure what to do without endangering the President even with my speed and I'm sure Dawn felt the same way. "Now everyone take a step back or I'll kill him." We all took a step back Dawn and me only after seeing the other two stepping back first. I watched while we were in the process of stepping back Kinsey with his free hand reached into his pocket glancing in its direction and grabbed what looked like a pen light and clicked the top. Before I even thought to react the two men were enveloped in a bright light and then gone with no trace.

I could hear General Landry yelling for security and Colonel Caldwell call for the Daedalus. I turned to Dawn who looked as stunned as I did but once our eyes met they became determined, apparently she was thinking the same thing I was and that bright light had to come from some ship in orbit Kinsey had. We were all but ignored which was just fine with me, I started looking for the fastest way out of here so we could catch up to whatever ship was up there and get the President back.

By the time I found a way out which was about 30 seconds of looking security was running into the room. I didn't care though, I motioned to the way out using my head and Dawn nodded. We didn't even say anything before sped out and on our way towards what looked like and large air duct. As I was speeding out of the room I caught another flash of light and figured Caldwell returned to the Daedalus to search for the ship I knew we could find we just needed to get out of here first. The air duct was barred on each floor we passed with what was probably some reinforced steel of something but it didn't slow either of us down as we flew up, passing through a huge intake fan at the top which had have sounded like a bomb went off once we flew through it at the speed we were going.

Once I reached open air I pushed myself harder increasing my speed greatly and reaching outer space in no time. Being on the Daedalus for the last three weeks did us no good at all but once I was exposed to the solar rays from the sun I felt a whole lot better, allowing the feeling to wash over me for a second until I focused on the surrounding space. Dawn was right beside me but I was using my different sights and listening intently for anything in the deadness of space. I heard what sounded like a whine of an engine, I whipped my head around focusing my sight until I saw a very odd looking space ship which was invisible to the naked eye. It was huge but the first thing to pop in my head was it looked like a huge lima bean only made of metal. I shook off that stupid thought vowing never to tell Dawnie my first impression of the ship, God only knew how badly I would be teased for it.

I headed straight for it at high speed, I could see what looked like the engines flare to life and the whine became more pronounced so it was the first thing I decided to destroy. The large ship barley managed to move before I was ripping apart what I could only guess was important and didn't stop until the whine was gone and the ship floated dead in space. I looked around but didn't see Dawn so I dove underneath the ship and found her opening a hatch.

I slipped in right after her and resealed the door. We needed to find the President so we started to walk through the ship, we didn't make it very far until we were being fired at by guys with machine guns. They were hidden in different places but I didn't really have trouble finding them, I just couldn't see into the ship from the outside since whatever these things are made of make it impossible to use my x-ray vision.

"Their human Dawn so just knock them out, ok?" I was standing there with bullets bouncing off me but I was calm talking to Dawn like this was any other thing. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye and I smiled with pride at her calm attitude. We both moved at the same time taking out the people wanting to kill us with ease. They never had a chance but we needed to hurry and move on, some ended up with some broken bones but they would live.

We had to knock out two more teams before we found the President on the bridge of the ship. He had a gun to his head held by some unnamed thug just like the ones we left broken and bleeding behind us. Kinsey was standing there beside them with somewhat of a cocky look to him that I really didn't like. "That was an impressive show girls but it's over. Join me and the President will live, if you won't you'll be responsible for getting him killed."

I glanced over to the President who was looking more angry than scared which spoke greatly of what kind of person he is. My gaze turning back to Kinsey "uh huh right and we would want to join someone who has what looks like a snake attached to your brain?"

"My own team captured this goa'uld and after some experimenting they removed the personality and thought process. It's basically brain dead with only basic ambitions like receiving a human host. I get all the enhancements without the control." He said sounding smug about the whole thing.

I moved a step forward "I really don't care what enhancements it gave you, you're sick twisted human being and when I'm done I'll rip the thing from your head." I hissed the last part, it looked and sounded like a demon to me and even though I wasn't the Slayer anymore didn't mean I changed my attitude towards demons who wanted to harm people.

He sighed and shook his head then raised his hand that held some type of futuristic gun at me and fired. I felt an intense pressure behind my eyes like an oncoming sinus headache but no more than that. I'm guessing it was supposed to do something a lot worse but it seems he under estimated exactly how strong we really were in every way. He paled but before he could fire again I sped to him grabbing his wrist that held the weapon breaking it like a twig while Dawn sped towards the President. He screamed in pain for an instant until he was unconscious from my other hand. I looked over to Dawn to see the goon on the ground out cold and a big ball of black metal that used to be his gun beside him. Dawn was brushing off her clothes while the President just stood there with a stunned look on his face.

I was about to ask if he was alright when I heard Kinsey move from I dropped him. I turned to look and felt the pressure again behind my eyes a little more intense this time but nothing I couldn't deal with. He was laying there with his broken wrist held to his body and his futuristic pistol in the other. He was shaking with rage and anger but I ignored it and reached down a grabbed the weapon crushing it in my hand without even trying. "No more toys for you." Before he could say anything though I knocked him out and flipped him on his stomach.

"What are you doing Buffy?" Dawn asked lightly while coming over to me.

"I told him I was going to take this thing out of him and I meant it." I kneeled down and used my x-ray vision to help me with what I was about to do. It needed to do this before he woke up again, he was stronger than a normal human and I wasn't going to watch him 24 hours a day to make sure he didn't kill anyone and escape from wherever they put him.

The President came over to where we were "Ms. Summers, you believe you can get that Goa'uld out of him without killing him?"

I looked up at his kind and caring expression "yeah I can do this but he isn't going to like it." I focused back on the Goa'uld thing and began using my heat vision as a micro scalpel. Slicing easily through the surface of his skin I burned off only certain points where the thing was attached, trying to hurry before it healed and reattached itself. After what seemed forever but only about a minute I finally severed the last tendril, I was making a longer cut at the base of his neck when Kinsey decided to wake up screaming from what I was doing. He started thrashing until Dawn held him down and I reached into the opening I just made and grabbed the snake and began to pull it out all the while Kinsey got even louder. The thing was moving as I was pulling, probably trying to stay connected but hadn't healed enough to get a grip and soon enough it was out writhing around in my hand just like a snake except much uglier. I used my heat vision to cut it in half and dropped it to the floor and turned back to the whimpering coming from the Ex Vice President watching Dawn bandage up the biggest wound with part of her sleeve she ripped from her shirt.

I stood up and faced the President after I wiped my hands off on Kinsey's suit who was smiling broadly at me and Dawn. "How would you girls like a job?" I raised an eye brow at that wondering what he had in mind. "Nothing day to day but at least be on call for emergencies that would affect the world, alien invasions, nuclear missile strike or if I'm ever kidnapped again." He chuckled lightly and I could see a hint of embarrassment with his last words. "I would see to it you're paid a weekly salary along with housing to get you started and identification papers with a background making it look like you girls had been on this planet your entire lives."

Before I could say anything Dawn spoke up "what about our mom? She won't be on Atlantis forever and she'll need papers too." I nodded.

"Of course that won't be a problem. I'll see to it personally that everything is takin care of." He was nodding his head while still smiling at both of us.

I turned to Dawn looking her in the eyes, she held my gaze until she nodded slightly and smiled. I turned back with a smile "it's a deal but we want a house just outside of LA." He just laughed and accepted my condition with a good amount of humor. I was really beginning to like him and could probably spend a while just joking around but we had things to do and one of those things was to let someone know everything was ok. So after I told Dawn to look after the President who told us to call him Henery I sped off to collect and tie up all the idiots still sleeping the sleep of the unconscious making sure to crush every gun they had making a nice pile of scrap metal. None of us knew how to use the radio so I needed to head out and maybe find the Daedalus. I slipped back out into space making sure the hatch was sealed and looked around and sure enough there it was but was still a good ways away but headed straight for us. I breathed an internal sigh of relief assuring myself everything was ok.

No Ones POV:

Harry sat in his home office at his computer going over some tax documents for the past year while grumbling about having to do it in the first place. He hated it but his wife Helen finally put her foot down after he had managed to put it off for so long and made him finally sit down and get it done. His daughter Dana would be visiting in a few days while having just finished her second semester at Columbia in New York and he couldn't wait. He missed his only daughter and with the life he and his wife led until two years ago when they both retired after a mission where they both came too close to never seeing their daughter again.

Working as a secret agent for the NSA was dangerous even though or perhaps especially because he and his wife as a team were considered one of the best. The Omega Sector was on the leading front of the national security and Harry was the top go to guy when things needed taken care of and after his wife joined him they seemed to be an unstoppable team.

Harry sighed trying to keep his frustration at bay after an hour of messing with the long task when his computer chimed with an incoming video call. He clicked accept and sat back waiting for whoever to appear on his screen. A person he knew personally came into view allowing him to smile slightly "how you doing Gibbons?"

A man with a scarred face smiled back at him "I'm good Harry, how's the wife and daughter?"

"Their good. Helen is enjoying running my life now that we're retired and Dana should be visiting in a few days." He leaned forward a bit as to share a secret "and between you and me I think she's getting me back from before she joined the agency."

Gibbons chuckled "I have no doubt old friend" he sobered slightly "but stay frosty, the Tasker name is stilled feared in certain circles that actually know who you are."

Harry nodded knowing that but was thankful none the less "I've been hearing some rumors about your newest recruit, dealing with a couple ex KGB officers."

Gibbons smirked "Triple X is actually on leave after completing his mission but he performed beyond my expectations. He reminds me of you actually after reading some of your after action reports and he has a flair for over dramatics."

"We're not the only ones with a need for dramatics." Harry stared at him for a second before changing the subject "so what do you want Gibbons, you do remember I'm retired."

He nodded "actually I wanted to ask a favor on behalf of the President." That got Harrys attention and he sat up straighter. "You may have noticed some moving vans and delivery vehicles for the house at the end of your street. Two teenagers and their mother are moving in officially today, right now it will be just the two teenagers a Buffy and Dawn Summers code names Twilight and Dusk. Their personal friends of the President and a part of Project Blue Book."

Harry sat there trying to keep his facial expressions neutral, Project Blue Book was a highly classified project but had no idea exactly what it was. He was approached by a Colonel O'Neill about joining but at the time his daughter was still living at home going to high school and he wanted to still be able to work with his wife. "What exactly is Project Blue Book Gibbons? If I'm to look after two teenage girls I want to know exactly what it is."

"I'm sorry Harry but your clearance hasn't changed but all the President said was to keep an eye on them. They can take of themselves but he just wants a friendly eye kept on them."

He didn't like it but there was nothing he could do except put of some feelers to his contacts he's made over the years. "Alright Gibbons I'll do it, I'll let Helen know and when they get settled I'm sure she'll want us to head over and introduce ourselves.

"And one more thing before you go trying to look them up, their existence is so highly classified I can't even find out about them only the most basic information before I run into road blocks. The President assures me they aren't a danger, he told me they're both nice sweet girls that are polite and even managed to save his life. He hired them both after that under the cover of the NSA as civilian combat specialists with a special clearance that extends only to Project Blue Book."

Harry sighed, it seemed this situation was way more than what it looked like on the surface. It usually was when it concerned his old job but even though he was retired the President asked the favor and he couldn't turn it down no matter how complicated the situation got. "Alright send me everything you can on these two and Helen and I will go over it."

Gibbons nodded "take care of yourself Tasker and good luck."

Before Harry could reply the screen went dark and he was gone. He sat back in his chair putting his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling while deep in thought. After a few minutes his computer beeped letting him know the information he wanted was in, he stood and stretched then turned and headed out of the room to find his wife and let her know what was going on. Maybe this would even get him out of doing the taxes at the moment and he could put if off for a while longer.

Buffy spun around in the living room smiling broadly at their new house. It had been two weeks but thankfully it seemed to fly by. They stayed at the SGC while the President made good on his promise to handle everything he said he would while Buffy and Dawn talked to General Landry about testing for their high school diplomas so they could start taking college classes when they moved into their home and after he scolded them for damaging his beloved base he thanked them for saving the President. So after spending their time doing what they needed to do as their mother wanted they had officially graduated high school with the diplomas to prove it, the girls were elated when it was finally done. They had another couple weeks before they started up classes at USC in southern California so now they would start building a life.

Dawn walked down the stairs and rolled her eyes at Buffy but smiled none the less "god Buff over dramatic much?" She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Nope, not at all!" she said while laughing. She felt good and hopefully it would get better. Buffy finally stopped and faced Dawn "come on let's go out, we can even do a patrol around LA. We've been busy the last two weeks and we don't start classes for a while so let's get out of here." At the end she was bouncing in place full of excitement.

Dawn shook her head while laughing at her sister "and she was supposed to be the younger one!" she thought. "Ok, Ok let's go we can grab something to eat and site see until dark." She went to get up when a thought hit "umm Buff what if there are actually vampires in this dimension?"

Buffy stopped for a moment and thought about it but decided it didn't really matter if there were or not, Tara said this was a human dimension but she never said anything about the supernatural. She shrugged "we'll find out I guess but they wouldn't stand a chance against either one of us. Even though I'm not the Slayer anymore doesn't mean I'll stop slaying, it just means I don't have to. But we've been stuck in Colorado for the past two weeks cooped up in an underground base studying and taking tests so I'm itching to patrol."

Dawn nodded, in truth she felt the same and she was ready to get out. She silently hoped to run into a vampire though wanting to feel what Buffy felt while fighting the undead, she was much better prepared now than when they first got here. When they weren't studying Buffy was training her in everything she knew and learned from Ronin who was an excellent teacher even though he would never admit to it. "Let's go then, but give me a second I got to go grab my ID." She ran upstairs to her new room grabbed it and ran back down smiling ready to head out. They locked up and headed down the street talking and laughing just happy to be out and about with no destination in mind.

After about two hours of site seeing and joking around they decided to split up and patrol. Dawn took northern LA and Buffy took southern, it being Dawns idea but personally Buffy just thought Dawn finally wanted to be out on her own which was fine with her. She understood and they were each a phone call away with the cell phones the President had gotten for them. She made sure to tell Dawn that flying was off limits again only in emergencies in which got her an eye roll for her trouble.

Buffy walked for a while lost in thought, thinking about her mom and Sunnydale and praying to any God that would hear her that her friends were all ok. Which was why she wasn't paying any attention until she heard what sounded like a gunshot but was really a tire blowing out and the car hit her head on while she was in the process of turning around. She was forcefully thrown back still being pushed with the car when she hit water from a retention pond. Buffy was stunned but got over her shock quickly when she noticed the woman in the car drowning. She swam around and ripped off the door before grabbing the seat belt and breaking it like a piece of twine.

She surfaced with the unconscious woman and swam to concrete barrier that lined the pond and hoisted both of them up and over. She only vaguely noticed the crowd that had gathered but she needed to start CPR before the unknown woman died. Buffy could hear sirens a little ways off when the woman started coughing up water after swallowing so much. Buffy heard clapping and glanced up at the crowd cheering for her and the woman having seen mostly everything, she smiled and turned back to the middle aged woman making sure she was alright and listening for the ambulance at the same time. "The ambulance is on their way mam just lie still." Buffy said gently trying to put the poor woman at ease.

After the ambulance arrived just a minute later the paramedics put the woman on a stretcher and they coaxed Buffy to ride along giving her a blanket to wrap around her and checking to see if she was alright. It didn't take long before they were riding along at high speed towards the hospital with Buffy holding the woman's hand for support while the paramedic worked on her by warming her up and putting her neck in a brace so she wouldn't move it.

The woman had tried to speak a few times but hadn't been able to since every time she tried it was proceeded with a blinding pain behind her vision from hitting her head on the steering wheel. After the paramedics worked for a little bit she began to feel her intense headache lighten slightly, she was able to finally concentrate on her surroundings only then realizing her hand was being held by a young blonde girl no older than her youngest. She smiled feeling her hand tighten a little from the young girl giving her support while she was attended to. She focused her attention when she heard the paramedic try to get her attention. "Mam, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" She nodded slightly wincing slightly when the action reminded her of her head "Holly Vega" she rasped out.

He nodded while shinning a pen light checking both pupils. Holly turned her attention back on the blonde who was just sitting there wrapped in a blanket with wet hair. It hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to know the answer "did I hit you when I lost control of my car?" She closed her eyes and could picture it all and could have sworn she hit someone while losing control.

Buffy shook her head "no mam you missed me and didn't hit anyone" she said while smiling. Buffy wasn't going to tell her the truth, Holly seemed like too nice of a person plus nobody could know she was really hit and plummeted into the pond too.

Holly looked confused for a moment but internally shook it off and smiled relieved that no one was hurt but her. She squeezed the blondes hand "you were the one to come in and get me weren't you" it was meant to be a question but said it more as a statement already knowing the truth after seeing the evidence. "This young lady pulled you out of your car and gave you CPR after swimming you back!" Holly heard the paramedic say happily which the blonde blushed bright red and looked down obviously embarrassed but she didn't care, this young girl saved her life. "Sweetie, what's your name?"

Buffy sat up straighter "Buffy Summers, it's nice to officially meet you." Holly smiled wide but after a moment her headache made itself known again with what felt like jack hammers in her head so she just nodded and relaxed back squeezing Buffy's hand again. It wasn't too much longer until she was being unloaded too be taken into the hospital with Buffy following behind with the blanket still wrapped around her.

Buffy sat on the hospital bed behind the curtain in a pair of scrubs a nurse had given her when she arrived since hers were still wet and put into a plastic bag. She looked over at her phone sitting on a small table and sighed, it was ruined from being under water which meant she would have to get Dawn to call to get a new one. Thankfully she had her ID in the other back pocket which showed her address still to be in Colorado since it was there where she got it, she had plans to get it changed but they've only been here for a day. She was cut off from her thoughts when the curtain swung to the side and a doctor stepped in "Ms. Summers, I see from the notes that you refused to be examined?" he said while looking at his paper work. She nodded "yep, I just dove into the water and got her out. I didn't even get a scratch" she showed her hands and rolled her shoulders as proof. He frowned but there wasn't really anything he could, he tried once more but Buffy just shook him off so he left while going to get her discharge papers.

Buffy was ready to get out of here, she had been here for over an hour for what seemed like no reason at all. She hated hospitals and was beginning to get snappy when she heard the curtain swing open again to reveal a tall looking man with dark hair and dressed nicely, she saw the badge resting against his belt. She sighed hoping it was a nurse or someone to let her know she could go "I already gave my statement, he came in a while ago and I'm about to go anyway. I've already been here way to long." She mumbled the last part to herself and turned away to grab her still soaking phone when she heard a quiet thank you behind her.

Buffy turned back around to stare at the man for a moment until it clicked, she smiled softly at him and raised her hand to shake his but he took her by surprise and ignored the offered hand and rushed to hug her. She let out a quiet "oof" and patted his back awkwardly waiting for him to gain control of himself which didn't take very long. He seemed to realize what he was doing after a moment before he suddenly pulled back extremely embarrassed "Sorry, I just wanted to meet the person who saved my wife." I laughed waving off his apology "don't worry about it."

He smiled "I read the report from the officer in charge and witness statements, you saved her life. I don't know what I could do to repay you." His voice was thick with emotion at the end.

"There's one thing you can do, you can tell me how she's doing?" I smiled at the way his eyes sparkled at my question, I could tell he was a good guy and loving husband.

He laughed "how about I do one better, I'll get you out of here and we'll go see her up in recovery."

"Deal!"

They turned to walk out beyond the curtain when he turned to me 'the names David Vega by the way."

Buffy walked into the room with Mr. Vega leading the way. Mrs. Vega was laying there with her head bandaged up but smiling and talking to two teenagers who were about her age. They had evidence that the two had been crying but it looked more like relief than anything. While David walked all the way in she stopped at the door not wanting to intrude on the family moment and for a second she thought about her own family and the way it used to be before shaking it off when she heard her name being called. She looked to Holly who was smiling with warmth, she looked around to see all eyes on her.

Tori Vega looked at the girl who had saved her mom and was speechless. She was in blue hospital scrubs and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with just a little strand left on the side of her face. She wanted to run to her and hug and thank her for everything she did but was frozen in that moment. She let out a silent involuntary gasp when cholate brown eyes met a pale green, feeling her face start to heat up with an unwanted blush she looked away after another moment of staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Buffy, I'm so glad you came. I see my way word husband found you." Holly said while smiling and glancing at David.

The three Vega women were just talking about the young blonde who had saved Holly's life. She was doing her best to recall the events that led up to her laying in the hospital with both Trina and Tori on each side of her holding both of her hands while listening to her talk about her personal savior until she saw the girl standing in the doorway.

Buffy inched into the room with nervousness, all the Vegas were looking at her but when she locked eyes with the youngest and looked into soft chocolate brown eyes all she wanted to do was talk and get to know the girl. When Buffy saw her look away with the slightest hint of a blush she smiled internally and forced herself to focus on Holly. Buffy smiled at the older woman "You're looking much better Mrs. Vega."

Holly smiled "please call me Holly and thanks to you I am." She gestured to her oldest daughter "this is Trina and the youngest standing there is Tori.

Buffy turned to each one when they were introduced and nodded a hello while both were beaming with happiness, apparently Tori had gotten over her shy moment. She turned back to Holly "do you live close to here or can I give your mother a call to let her know everything that's happened, it's getting kind of late and I would hate for her to worry about you or you get into any trouble because of this" she said while gesturing to her head.

Buffy shook her head "no it's alright and I don't live to far from here" she answered vaguely.

"Do you go to school around here? Trina asked rather bluntly. Apparently she was one to speak her mind, it kind of reminded her of Cordelia only not as pretty.

Buffy looked to everyone for a moment "uh no actually me and my sister just moved here from Colorado. We just got our house set up and decided to take a walk, we split up a while ago just to do some exploring on our own."

"Have you talked to her since you've been here to let her know what's going on?" Tori asked softly with a voice she found very attractive. She wanted to ask her so many questions about herself but knew she had to restrain from doing so.

"No, I'll call her in a little while. She's probably living it up right now, we've been kind of indoors the past couple of weeks so we really needed to get out. Dawn and I have been busy with our school work though since we needed to graduate early so we can start classes at UCLA next semester." Buffy rambled on for a moment.

It was quiet for a moment "uh how old are you and your sister?" Trina asked sounding stunned.

"We're both 16 but we'll be 17 in just a few months."

Holly was surprised to say the least but gained control of herself "well congratulations sweetie that's wonderful! I'm sure your parents are so proud of you both."

Buffy frowned for a moment but Holly and Tori caught the expression and wondered why for a moment "uh actually our mom doesn't know yet and our Dad isn't with us anymore. But she'll know as soon as she gets back, we're not sure how long she'll be out of town but she's doing something important to her and Dawn and I support her" she finished with a sad smile thinking about her mother.

"So it's just you and your sister living by yourselves? Don't you have any family living around here or back in Colorado? Trina asked after Buffy was once again focused on them.

"Trina!" Tori barked afraid the questions were getting to personal but at the same time wanting to know the answer.

Buffy smiled to Tori "it's ok, and yes it's just Dawn and I for now until she gets back and we don't have any other relatives, it's just the three of us."

Tori felt a lump in her throat after hearing about the beautiful blonde's family life, it was hard for her to comprehend since she had such a big family on both her mother and fathers sides. But she was happy to see that Buffy had such a good look on things and she wasn't letting it drag her down any. In fact her and her sister Dawn were already planning on attending college next semester when she still had two more years of High School.

David had been listening to everyone talking and getting to know Buffy while he watched content to just be with his family and the stranger that had saved his wife. He looked to his wife after everyone had gone quiet and noticed her looking tired and decided to send his girls home and see if Buffy would let him drive her home at least since it was the least he could do.

Buffy sighed feeling the mood slip from the room after she got done telling part of her story. It did sound kind of bad hearing it in only bits and pieces but she couldn't tell them everything so it is what it is. "Ok, I think it's time for me to head out and go home before I further depress everyone here" she chuckled trying to make a joke.

Holly cleared her throat and looked to her husband "David will you take Buffy home please?" She saw Buffy about to protest so she raised her hand "please dear at least let us do that, I'll know you made it home safe." She smiled at the young blonde who for a second looked like she was going to protest but nodded after the hesitation.

Tori saw the reluctance in the blonde before she agreed, she wanted to go with them but couldn't think of a good enough excuse why she should go so she held her tongue. After Buffy hugged Trina bye she turned to her and again locked eyes with her making her heart hammer against her ribs and face flush against her will when she stepped up to hug her mother's savior good-bye. Tori managed to stammer out a bye before Buffy was following her Dad out of the room after giving her mom a careful hug bye as well.

Holly watched her youngest with amusement while Buffy was here visiting and now after she left. She knew both her daughters well and while Trina hid behind her vain and selfish ways to cover up her insecurities about herself Tori hid behind the normal persona trying to fit in with everyone else, dating the wrong guys or pretending to like them so she wasn't any different from anyone else. It looked like it was time for a talk because she couldn't have been any more obvious. "Trina will you go grab me something from the cafeteria to snack on?" she said looking over to her oldest who was about to put her ear buds in to listen to some music.

Trina was about to argue but stopped and looked between Tori and her mother for a moment and nodded before rolling her eyes and strutting out of the room in an over exaggerated kind of way that the two remaining women were used to by now.

Tori looked to the retreating form of her sister then to her mother with confusion written all over her face wondering what her mom wanted to talk to her about. "Tori come her and sit, I think we need to talk" her mom said. So she sat on the edge of her bed and waited "ok mom what's going on, you got rid of Trina so it must be something important."

Holly smiled "yes well there are a couple things but first I need to ask you something and it's very important." She looked directly at Tori with a serious expression. Tori swallowed and nodded her head seeing how serious her mother was "and please remember that I'll love you and your father loves you no matter what." Holly paused for a moment "I seen you staring at Buffy while she was here in a very interesting way leading me to believe you were interested in her more than just a new friend kind of way." She saw her daughter blush bright red and try to deny everything, she quickly put her hand on her arm trying to calm her down.

Tori was mortified when her mother called her out not realizing she had been so obvious. She was in the process of trying to explain herself and hyperventilating at the same time before her mom got through to her by shaking her and yelling her whole name. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths calming her rapid heartbeat understanding that her darkest and closest kept secret was out, well to her mother at least.

Holly smiled softly watching Tori calm down "now if it makes you feel any better I noticed Buffy watching you while you weren't looking too and when she hugged you good-bye she wasn't at all tense like she was with me or Trina." Tori smiled and opened her eyes "really!" forgetting her embarrassment for the moment. Holly just laughed "yes really." She sobered and looked directly to Tori "now is there something you want to tell me Tori?"

Tori froze for a moment with indecision wanting to hide behind her wall of normalcy, not wanting anyone to see her as different but with her mother's approval and love she was able to accept herself for who she is. She looked directly at her mom "I'm gay mom" she whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek "I'm gay" she whispered again.

Holly beamed with pride while pulling her daughter into her letting Tori cry her heart out, she was so proud of her and released a few tears of her own. Tori never felt so good after finally admitting it to herself and to her mom, she had never really admitted it silently always avoiding the issue but here she was finally saying it out loud.

Trina walked in with an orange juice from the cafeteria stopping when she noticed Tori sitting on the side of her mom's hospital bed with her face buried in the crook of her neck crying softly while her mom calms her down with soothing and loving words. Walking slowly she puts her hand on Tori's back trying to calm her down too "oh guy's, what's going on?" she asked softly.

Tori sat up and looked to Trina and smiled while wiping her tears away "Trina, I'm gay!" Tori said with happiness and pride feeling even better than before. There was a full minute before anything happened until they heard a glass bottle break from where Trina let it slip from her fingers.

The next day Buffy was in the kitchen sipping her coffee soaking up the morning rays while lost in thought. She kept thinking about the Vega's and more to the point Tori Vega. She was kicking herself for not getting her number or anyway at all to get a hold of her so here she was trying to get the half Latino off her mind without any success.

Dawn came bouncing down the stairs finding Buffy at the kitchen table staring off in to nothing, she had an idea which made her roll her eyes "come on Buff get over it for a second, I got something I want to show you then we can get out of here for a little while."

Buffy thankful for the distraction turned to Dawn who was filling up her coffee cup then came bounding over to her. She sat down while sipping the hot drink and digging in her pocket with her other hand and putting the small stone on the table and sat back with a proud smile on her face.

Buffy stared down at the table with wide eyes forgetting her troubles for the moment "ok….you're gonna have to explain this to me Dawn." She paused for a moment "please don't tell me you robbed a jewelry store. Where in the world did you get this?" Buffy said pointing to the small stone laying there sparkling in the sunlight.

Dawn rolled her eyes but smiled "while you were off meeting hot girls and saving their moms I decided to do a little more exploring further up north than we talked about. Since we've been studying our asses off to finish school I learned something interesting and I wanted to see if I could find what I was looking for." She ended while pointing to the small crude uncut diamond laying on the table. Dawn stood up with her cup in hand "while looking through some books I found out that most diamonds aren't even made from coal that has been under intense pressure for thousands of years or at least 99% of them aren't, there are a couple of ways but being brought up from deep inside the Earth from volcanic eruption is one of them."

Buffy looked back over her shoulder to where Dawn had moved into the kitchen to refill her cup "so you decided to what….just run off to the nearest volcano and look around for diamonds? She asked with a tone mixed with awe and rage.

Dawn walked back and sat down "relax Buff I was just curious and I didn't stay for very long but I found this and a couple more like it while I was there buried about twenty feet underground. I figured I might as well even though we're getting a pay check from the NSA, it couldn't hurt to have an extra source of income if I was right but if I wasn't than it didn't really matter" she shrugged.

Buffy just sat there gaping like a fish for at least a full minute looking back and forth from the stone on the table to her smug looking sister. She wasn't sure what to say to that but was saved by the door bell, so she went to go see who it was that was visiting them first thing in the morning. She smiled at the delivery guy after he handed her an overnight package from Washington which meant it was her new cell phone.

Walking back onto the kitchen she opened the package revealing her phone and a note from Jack O'Neil just telling her not to break this one. She smiled to Dawn holding up her phone "see I destroy it one day and get a new one delivered the next, now that's the way it's supposed to be!" She laughed while going to change so they could go out and see about getting her a nice looking bike she saw in a magazine a couple days ago. She decided it wasn't worth scolding her sister over and really she didn't do anything wrong so she would just be bitching about nothing and that wasn't the way she wanted to start out her day. "Dawn let me get changed and we can head out in about 30 minutes, and make sure to bring those stones!" She yelled through the house while walking into her room momentarily admiring her prized katana Kiya had given her.

Dawn smiled, she knew her sister wouldn't mind after the idea of shopping came to her so she sat there sipping her second cup of coffee soaking up the same rays Buffy was a moment ago when the doorbell rang again. She got up and opened up the door to see a mountain of a guy and a woman standing next to him smiling. "Um hi, how can I help you? Dawn asked glancing back and forth between the two?

Helen Tasker smiled at the young brunette, she reminded her of Dana when she was younger but shook off the thought "hi I'm Helen Tasker and this is my husband Harry" she gestured to the huge guy beside her and even though he was an intimidating looking guy he didn't look like he was ready to kill someone right on the spot. He even managed a slight smile when Dawn smiled wide at him after he was introduced. "We're your neighbors from a couple houses down across the street and we saw you moving in the other day so we wanted to come say hi and introduce ourselves."

"Oh hi I'm Dawn and my sister is up stairs right now." Dawn said gesturing in her general direction.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dawn" Helen said. "Now we better get out of your hair, we're out running errands and just wanted to stop by and meet you. Maybe we'll get to meet Buffy another time and if you two need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Dawn smiled and nodded "we will and thank you for coming by" she said while closing the door watching as they walked off the porch and back to their SUV. She shut the door but had a thoughtful look after talking with the Taskers, they were nice enough but during the conversation she never told them her sisters name but they knew it anyway. It was a subtle slip but one she caught, she wondered if they already knew her name before they came to introduce their selves but shrugged and headed back to her now cold coffee to wait for Buffy, she would bring it up later if Buffy hadn't already heard the whole thing and caught it herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not profit off any of this in any way and do not own any of the characters.

Detective David Vega sat at his desk, currently working on paper work for a case he recently closed the week before on a narcotics bust. He's been a detective for the past five years and devoted family man, doing his duty while trying to stay connected to his family. His wife Holly was a nurse and both his girls were growing up attending high school at a performing arts school here in California. It wasn't always easy but he loved them and would never give up on any of them.

That train of thought brought him to think of his youngest and her recent revelation that Holly had told him about after he came back to the hospital from taking Buffy home to a seemingly dark and empty house. He wanted to say something but she just smiled at him as she jumped out saying "thank-you" and heading up to her front door so he just sighed and headed back to his beloved wife just thankful she was still alive. He had seen Tori's reaction to when Buffy came into the room but he had mistaken it for adoration for someone who had saved her mom but apparently that wasn't exactly the case, there might have been some adoration but from what he was told it was more of an attraction.

He honestly has no problem with Tori admitting that she was gay, it's more for the fact that she's driving herself nuts because of it. This morning she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night and there were more than a few glares between the two younger Vegas, he just chose to stay out of it. Tori hadn't told him yet but he was sure she would soon but hopefully she learned to calm down before then.

His cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts, he realized he had been staring at his paper work for the past couple minutes so he shook his head and grabbed the phone. "Detective Vega" he spoke clearly. {"This is Susan with Out There Wrecker and we have some of your wives personal belongings here. After our driver bought it in he found a purse in the floor board. Most of the items are destroyed from the water but some things like her ID survived intact."} He smiled "that's great, I'll stop by about noon and pick up everything there is." {"Noon is fine Mr. Vega we'll see you then."} David hung up the phone and concentrated on his paperwork, he was taking his lunch to do that so he really needed to get it done.

His unmarked car pulled to the wrecker service where his wife's destroyed car was. After letting the girl know who he was she went to retrieve the purse. While he waited he had a thought so when the girl "whose name was Julie" came back he asked if he could see the car. She happily agreed and led him out into the service area and out the back around the corner of the building straight to the destroyed vehicle.

He walked up from the rear, looking in the back window seeing the soaked interior, continuing to walk around to the driver's side where he noticed it was strapped down to the car. He furrowed his brow in confusion looking closer at the seam of the door noticing it bent outward like it had been ripped open, looking closer taking in all the odd details and moving to the front. He moved closer and his confusion only grew noticing the U-shaped dent in the grill, which shouldn't even have been there since she never hit anything or anyone. He stood there just staring at the car trying to come up with what could have made the damage since nothing in the reports stated anything else. He finally forced himself back to his car but had decided to check the traffic cams around the area and see if there was anything there to explain the cars condition.

Buffy crouched down waxing her brand new 2005 Hayabusa with gentle care. After they had left the house that morning they went straight for a local diamond retailer where after waiting for an hour they were finally meeting the owner, they showed the crude uncut stones explaining they were family heirlooms. The owner took a while confirming what Buffy and Dawn already knew, he could hardly control himself and offered them a rather large check in which the girls suspected to be a low figure for what they had but didn't really care since it wasn't hard to find more.

They both went straight to the bank depositing the check and went shopping for anything they could think of, which when Buffy saw the dark red motorcycle sitting on the showroom floor of a dealership they were passing decided in that moment that would be her bike. The 1500cc's of raw power and sleek low to the ground nature was just calling to her and nothing was going to stand in her way. Of course when Dawn saw what Buffy was after she wasn't going to be left out so they ended up with two very fun and very fast bikes in which they put to the test running the highway up the coast pushing the bikes limits and loving every minute of it.

Buffy smiled at the memory, that had been two days ago and now they planned to go riding again since it was Sunday hoping the traffic was lighter. Buffy was just going over the last coat without really seeing what she was doing allowing her memories to unfold when she was interrupted "I didn't know waxing needed so much concentration" came from a feminine voice behind her. She smiled knowing that angelic voice anywhere but didn't turn around "no but I didn't have anyone to talk to so I was out here all by myself." Buffy finished with a playful pout even though it couldn't be seen.

"Well hopefully I can be enough company for you?" She said somewhat flirtatiously.

Buffy stood up and turned around seeing smiling cholate brown eyes looking right back into hers "I don't think I'll ever get bored talking with you." Buffy smiled seeing the light blush.

Tori smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "My mom came home yesterday and her and my Dad wanted to invite you and your sister to dinner tonight. I convinced my Dad to give me your address so I could come over and ask myself, I hope that's ok?" Tori said with slight concern.

She shook her head "I'm glad you came by." Buffy stepped closer and hugged Tori tightly relaxing into the embrace after feeling Tori do the same. After a few moments they slowly let go taking a step back but both girls smiling brightly at each other. "You're free to come by anytime, and I'm sure we can find something to do. Actually" she turned around and pointed to the two bikes "we just picked these up the other day and were about to go out riding, if you want to come with us you can ride with me." Buffy smiled turning back to Tori.

She was about to respond when they heard a new voice interrupt them "Hey Buff, you done with your bike yet or are you gonna sit out here petting it all day." Dawn said coming out the front door. She saw the other girl standing next to Buffy, she briefly wondered who it was, so never being the shy one decided to go find out. "I just finished up with the last coat a second ago, and it's not my fault if I like my stuff to look good." Dawn smiled while walking up to the other two knowing that was going to be Buffy's answer.

Tori watched as the girl Dawn walk from the house to them noticing the similarities between the two sisters. She smiled at their banter glad they seemed to get along better than her and her sister and knowing it was just the two of them being on their own they seemed to be doing good. She extended her hand "hi I'm Tori."

Dawn shook her hand "oh so you're the famous Tori I've been hearing about?" she said while chuckling only to receive a nasty glare from her sister but sparkling eyes from Tori. She leaned into Tori and staged whispered "I'll tell you all about it later" which got Tori giggling and Buffy's face to briefly turn red from embarrassment. Deciding to change the subject she made a quick decision and turned to Buffy "hey Buff I need to make a few calls and visit our neighbors" she pointed to the Tasker house down a couple houses and across the street "so why don't you head out without me and I'll catch up later." She briefly flicked her eyes over to Tori.

Buffy was confused for a moment until she saw her eyes flick over for a brief moment and she smiled and turned to Tori who was watching the sisters "so how about it, you want to join me for a little ride?" She turned back to Dawn all of a sudden "oh yeah were having dinner with Tori's family tonight, her mom and Dad invited us so no ordering out for us tonight." She saw Dawn nod her head and turned back to Tori who was looking slightly nervous.

Tori didn't know what to say to that, she had never been on the back of a motorcycle before but the idea of riding behind Buffy holding on to her while speeding up the coast line with the sun setting was the perfect picture of beautiful to her. She briefly looked to Buffy's bike then back to her who was smiling and looking at her with a hopeful expression. Tori started to bounce in place getting excited by her romantic fantasy "Ok, I'm in."

Dawn stood back smiling glad her match making idea was working out. She didn't really mind not going riding today and she really did need to make a call later. She watched as Buffy and Tori talked about where they were wanting to go and how Tori had never been riding before, they walked around the bike while discussing it.

"Alright I need to go in and change, so do you want to come take a tour of the new house, maybe Dawn will show you around?" Buffy said the last part while looking over to Dawn watching her nod ok. She needed time to find something that looked good hoping Tori would think the same thing.

Tori was more than happy to see the house and she was also curious to see how just two teenager sisters lived together "I would love to come in." She walked along side Buffy as Dawn led the way up the porch into the house. She looked around the almost spotless front room "I'll be back down in a few minutes" she heard Buffy say as she bounded up the stairs.

Dawn looked over to Tori "this is the front room" she motioned around the large fully stocked living room. A large sofa dominated with a large flat screen TV and a nearly empty book case against the wall, there were also several paintings hung up. Dawn continued on down the hall motioning to two spare rooms and a utility closet. She opened each door showing a fully furnished bedroom with a queen size bed and flat screen in each room. She shut each door only leaving the utility closet only to pass it up without even looking at the closed door. Tori found it strange but shrugged it off following Dawn through the house in which they ended in the kitchen without going up stairs yet. "Do you want a bottle water or we have some pop, your choice."

"Bottle water sounds fine" Tori said while sitting at the counter while Dawn moved to the fridge. "So do you guys know when your mom's supposed to be back?" She asked hoping it wasn't too personal.

Dawn grabbed the water and turned back "nah, she's doing what she think she needs to do and me and Buffy both support her in it." She handed her the bottle and leaned against the counter "when she sees the house we're hoping she likes it, we put in the art work you saw hanging on the walls in yesterday since she loves art and even owned an art studio at one time." Dawn smiled thinking about her mom.

Tori couldn't help the look of surprise she wore "your mom's never even seen the house?"

"No, we moved from Colorado straight here, she let us handle everything and with the help of some really good movers we had it set up in no time." She smiled softly at Tori seeing her surprised expression for a second "she wanted us to move here and continue our education so after talking it out we all were ok with it. She's with some really great people and we know she's learning a lot but I do miss her, we both do so we're keeping ourselves busy so we don't dwell on it to much."

Tori nodded and smiled, she sounded like a great person and was looking forward to meeting her but she thought for a second. She didn't remember seeing any family photos hanging or on any shelves, something she found odd since every family had at least one. She went to ask when she heard Buffy walking into the kitchen, she looked over and froze at the dangerously sexy woman that just entered. She looked to her feet and continued up all the way to her seemingly glowing blonde hair in which she was sure was because of the light. Right then and there she decided she loved leather after seeing the jet black leather pants she was wearing along with the skin tight plain red shirt and black leather jacket.

Buffy saw Tori look at her and freeze in place looking her up and down which…was precisely the reaction she wanted. She smiled while waiting a few moments for Tori's eyes to meet hers, she didn't have to wait to long before she was staring into beautiful brown eyes. She watched as Tori's eyes widened in surprise at being caught checking her out and turned a very interesting shade of red which made her chuckle. She looked to Dawn who was smirking so she scowled right back "don't you have a call to make?" making Dawn roll her eyes but grinned and nodded her head while turning to go call Henery about certain neighbors deciding to not to tease Buffy any more.

Buffy turned back to Tori after Dawn left the room seeing her looking nervously back at her so she softly smiled at her trying to put her at ease "So how do you like the house?"

Tori smiled feeling her embarrassment fade after a moment "I loved it, your mom's going to be proud of what you guys have done with it."

Buffy laughed lightly at that "Dawn picked out most of it, we went to a few places yesterday" she shook her head "I was so lost, I actually felt like a true blonde dealing with some of that stuff." While she was talking she had grabbed a water out of the fridge using the chance to subtly check out Tori from the corner of her eye. Taking in her tight black skinny jeans that hugged her hips just right, to her deep purple blouse hanging off her tanned shoulders and straightened brown locks with sun glasses perched on top of her head. Even though it was December it was still warm during the day.

"I have some friends that are into art but I'm lost when it comes to anything close to it." Tori said trying to make Buffy feel better. She was a singer and loved everything about it along being a decent actor or at least she would like to think so, she worked hard at school to become the best she could be.

Buffy finished her water and threw it in the trash along with Tori's empty bottle "you ready to head out? We can go wherever you want to and since I just moved into town I think it's your duty to show me the sights." Buffy finished with a cheeky grin facing Tori.

Tori only nodded trying not to scream with excitement, being so close to this mysterious but beautiful blonde was more than she could have hoped for. After begging her dad into letting her come here to ask she became nervous on the drive over, trying very hard not to work herself into a frenzy about what could happen or what she wanted to happen. Seeing Buffy again was the only thing she could think about after they met in the hospital, sitting in class Friday she couldn't concentrate even in some of her more favorite classes. Now she was going to be spending the rest of the day with Buffy arms wrapped tight around her while they were pressed close together.

Dawn listened to them leave and shook her head, she hoped everything worked out ok with them, even though she hadn't really talked to Tori to get to know her but she seemed like a really good person and they planned to go over to her house tonight for dinner. Which gave her plenty of time to get a few things done and what she told Buffy was only part of what she wanted to do.

She walked down the hallway to what she told Tori was the storage closet reaching up to above the door for the hidden key and unlocking it and replacing it. She walked into a midsized room with a laptop and a secure phone line the secret agent guys set up before they moved in courtesy of the NSA, it was pretty self explanatory and easy to use only needing their individual passwords to use. There was also a wall full of different kinds of blades they had got a hold of the past couple of days directly behind her. She sat down at the desk and typed her password in allowing a moment for the machine to load up. After it was done she was able to click on the program to secure the line and picked it up dialing a number stored in her phone. {"Ah Ms. Summers, so good to hear from you again. How's the house, I was assured it was a great find."}

She smiled hearing the somewhat familiar voice "Mr. President, I've told you to just call me Dawn." {"And you young lady I have told you to call me Henery"} he chuckled over the line. "Well to answer your question the house is fantastic, whoever found it for us really knew what they were doing." {"Well I'm glad you like it and I'll pass along your compliments."} He paused for a moment {"Now what can I do for you since I don't think this is just a social call."} Dawn nodded "yep about that, Buffy and I got to talking about the neighbors I met the other day and came up with a couple conclusions" she took a breath and gathered her thoughts for a moment "we think somebody moved us here on purpose to have our neighbors keep an eye on us." She paused again "now what I need to know is if they're a threat or are they just somebody's idea to just keep an adult eye on us?" He sighed deeply hoping he hadn't hurt the trust between them {"I'm sorry Dawn, I wanted somebody just to keep an eye on things and they are two very trusted retired NSA agents who even at one time saved Miami from a nuclear threat almost ten years back. I wanted you close to someone I could trust, all they know is you're associated with Project Blue Book but nothing specific about the program since he doesn't have the clearance level."}

Dawn sighed knowing he meant no harm with his actions "alright but when Helen slipped, me and Buffy thought we were being watched by someone not of the good, we could have taken care of them if we hadn't stopped to think for a moment." {"And for that I am grateful"} "Yes but without the right information we almost did so I'm asking you to send us the info on anyone around here we should know so something doesn't happen that it shouldn't." There was a brief pause {"you're right and I should have told you girls, you both have the clearance of course. I'll have the information sent to you soon."} Dawn smiled "thanks Henery." He chuckled "you are welcome Dawn now I must get back but if you need anything else don't hesitate to call me. Good bye Dawn."} "Bye Mr. President!" She ended the call and could have sworn he was chuckling as he hung up, she really did like him. She sat back in the chair thinking of what to do next, she could go visit the Taskers but she wanted to wait for the information first so that left one thing which she was looking forward to. So she got up locking the door behind her and walked out only briefly glancing in the Taskers direction before hopping on her bike, she was looking forward to buying a new car since all they had were bikes and with the money they had left she was planning on getting her a nice one.

Buffy and Tori rode until they reached the coast line, Buffy kept the speed down to the directed speed limits since she had Tori beautifully wrapped around her while they made their way through traffic. She drove loving Tori's arms wrapped around her middle and when she put on a burst of speed occasionally her hands would tighten up pressing into her stomach which she did maybe a little more often than necessary. Tori was loving the ride, they didn't talk much since yelling over the wind wasn't very appealing but that was ok with her and she took every chance she could to squeeze Buffy feeling her rock hard abs.

They rode up the coast line to a little pizza shop called Sal's Pizza, pulling into an open spot on the side of the building since a couple of high performance cars were parked in front. Tori got off first after a moment's hesitation not wanting to let go but knowing she had to and Buffy feeling the same way. Buffy walked next to Tori really wanting to hold her hand but not wanting to push to far so she settled for next to her "so…have you ever been here before?"

Tori was grinning like an idiot but didn't care, she shook her head "I didn't even know it was here really. Me and my friends came to around this part of the coast wanting to go swimming but we ended up getting trapped in my friends trailer for hours" she shook her head and looked to Buffy who was looking at her in both confusion and wonder which made her giggle "it was so hot that day and it got even hotter inside since the windows wouldn't open." She laughed at the memory "my other friend Robbie even got so thirsty he drank fish water but ended up throwing up in Trina's hand bag" making them both laugh.

They both walked into the pizza joint looking around they found a table out on the patio so they could enjoy the sea air and the beautiful view of the ocean. Sitting across from each other they chatted until the waitress came by, both girls ordering something light not wanting to spoil dinner in a few hours at Tori's. "So how's your mom doing?"

Tori smiled brightly "she's doing great, she came home yesterday looking good and the only way you can tell something happened is by the bandage on her forehead where she hit the steering wheel." Tori then reached out setting her hand on Buffy's "all because of you she's fine and back home" she said slightly misty eyed.

Buffy blushed at the praise but didn't know what to say so she just dipped her head then looked back up and locked eyes with Tori only than she seemed to realize her hand was incased in warmth and looked down to see a perfectly manicured hand over hers. Apparently Tori noticed she was still holding Buffy's hand but before she could move it back in embarrassment for being so bold she felt the blondes hand move and interlock their fingers together making her heart rate speed up. She locked eyes with Buffy again and saw a nervous smile playing across her face, she understood right then what was happening and she offered her own reassuring smile putting Buffy to ease watching as the actual tension left her shoulders.

The moment was broken when the server brought their food, only then did let go of each other's hands and sit back while their food was set in front of them. Buffy grinned watching the slightly red tint that appeared on Tori's cheeks but never once looking from her which told Buffy what she wanted to know. They ate in a comfortable silence enjoying the view of the ocean and each other and after they were done and Buffy paid the bill they made their way back to Buffy's bike for the enjoyable ride home.

Buffy was just about to swing her leg over the bike when a smoky voice interrupted both her and Tori instantly grating on her nerves.

"Well well look what we got here" the over muscled jerk turned his head to his two friends who were all shaved sporting tattoos everywhere and wore jeans and dirty leather jackets, he grinned and turned back to the two girls sporting a nasty smirk "a couple of dyke bitches that have no idea how good a man can be. I think we could show you ladies what real men can do."

Buffy felt Tori start to shake, she looked over and noticed the wide eye look and anger welled up. She never wanted that look in Tori's eyes, she turned her attention back to the greasy biker wannabe's and took a step forward and slightly in front of Tori and took up a bored appearance "so…you three are going to show us huh?" She giggled "and some people wonder why I'm gay, I don't know why anyone would want a floppy tube of meat" she shuddered thinking about it "but my girl is more than enough and can do things your tiny thing would never be able to do."

Everyone was silent for a whole minute speechless, Buffy could feel Tori staring at her but didn't turn around. She watched the leader turn red with rage not having the brain power to come back with anything except "you little bitch!" before he charged bringing what looked like a hunting knife from behind his back. She idly noticed two other people come around the corner and start running straight for them but her main focus was the guy charging and wanting to gut her. She heard Tori scream but ignored it watching the guy who was at least a foot and a half taller than her and outweighed her by a good 200 pounds got within striking distance, she grabbed the wrist holding the knife with her left hand and used her right to palm thrust into his chest making him stop in his tracks and groan in pain for a split second before her fist came across his jaw breaking it instantly and knocking him out all in one. He fell flat on his face kicking up some dust from the sandy pavement, she looked to the other two leather clad assholes but noticed they were down from the two other people that entered the fight.

Buffy turned back to Tori and noticed she was still shaking but looking at her with concern so she smiled trying to put her at ease and gripped her hand locking their fingers again to try and calm her down. "You ok?" Tori gave her a hesitant smile and nodded. Buffy turned to the two people who were walking up to them glancing to the guy I put down but back to us in a second.

"You girls ok?" The brunette asked, Buffy just nodded her head and squeezed Tori's hand who had stopped shaking. "Names Letty and this is Dom" she gestured to the other guy.

I smirked "thanks for the help."

"Doesn't look like you needed much help" Dom said glancing over to the guy I knocked out. He had a deep gravelly voice and if I wasn't gay I probably wouldn't want him any way but she could see why other women would with his wife beater and muscles.

I shrugged "I'm Buffy and this is Tori" she said introducing both of them. She looked over to Tori and noticed a smile directed at her so she smiled back feeling better that she didn't seem terrified anymore.

Dom looked past Buffy and Tori to the bike parked behind us "nice bike."

"Thanks, I just picked it up the other day." Buffy said.

He looked to Buffy then to the guy laying unconscious a few feet away from the group then back to Buffy "it looks like you can handle yourself pretty well too" he said smirking.

"Are you kidding, she was amazing!" Tori said surprising Buffy while jumping around to the front of her and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck holding her close. Buffy could feel her cheeks heating up a bit but loved the feeling of Tori's body pressed up against hers. She let go and turned to the only people to come help them "how'd you guys know to come help us?"

"We were in there having lunch when we saw you two leave but those three were watching you and got up to follow after you were around the corner." Letty said shrugging. She had noticed the two girls sitting at one of the tables laughing with each other, she silently thought they looked pretty good together making them memorable for the moment.

Buffy was about to reach her hand out and thank them one last time when she heard slow movement, she concentrated only vaguely noticing Tori thanking them again when she heard a click. She moved her eyes to one of the biker wannabes, using her x-ray vision she saw while laying on his stomach he had grabbed his gun and was using his body to muffle the movements and sounds he caused. He begun to pull his gun out when her instincts took over but knowing she couldn't do anything super human she only had one option which was the blessed knife kept in a sewn in sheath in her leather jacket she did herself in the back vertical just to the right of the spine upside down kept in with a simple snap.

Buffy grabbed her knife and threw with deadly precision already knowing it was going to hit where she wanted it to. The others had stopped talking and Dom had even moved in front of Letty but all movement stopped when everyone saw what had just happened. A beautiful looking knife had been thrown about 40 feet, it stood at an angle with the hilt shining in the sun and the blade sticking a quarter of the way into the concrete holding his arm in place by his leather jacket.

Buffy ignored the sudden looks she got from everyone and walked to the struggling goon who wasn't smart enough apparently to switch hands quick enough before Buffy was standing next to him. He was in the process of switching when she used her foot to press down on his wrist making him whimper in pain so she could reach down and grab the gun. She looked down at him with nothing but contempt, human evil here is just as bad as the vampires back home "look at me" Buffy said quietly. He slowly turned his head with his face contorted in pain he looked up but the moment he saw her eyes he also saw a fist making his world go dark into unconscious.

Tori stood there frozen in place after watching the blonde do what she did, she knew she should probably be kind of freaked but right now there was no one sexier than Buffy right now. She was saved again…well maybe not her, that guy could have shot anyone of them but she wasn't thinking about that while watching Buffy pull her knife from the ground. Tori watched as Buffy walked back towards them but was looking nervous and shy while putting her knife away, she understood in that moment that she was more afraid of her reaction than anything else. That right there told her what she needed to know about Buffy and even though she carried a knife and knew how to use it, she knew how to put down a guy 3 times her size Buffy was afraid of a negative reaction from her.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Letty asked while gesturing to the guy the small blonde had knocked out.

Buffy shrugged while walking towards them only keeping her eyes on Tori "I had a couple of serious teachers back home." She stopped in front of her "are you ok?" she whispered, afraid that the brunette was about to freak out and never want to talk to her again.

Tori kept her face blank for a few moments but she saw how Buffy was getting more nervous by the second so she smiled brightly and nodded her head "I'm good."

Buffy released the breath she was holding and was ready to jump up with joy knowing she wasn't going to run from her but held in the impulse. She turned to the two others and saw both of them smirking so she just rolled her eyes "so…I think it's time to get out of here before someone sees this."

"How about you guys come back to our garage with us, meet the rest of our crew and we could even put that bike of yours up on the rack and see what we could do about pulling the most out of it." Dom said "even if it is on two wheels" he added.

Buffy looked to Tori and shrugged, they had a while until dinner tonight and they were just going to ride back to her place so this was a chance she could take to spend more time with the sexy brunette "it's up to you, we can do whatever you want."

Tori bit her lip with indecision and glanced to Letty and Dom, she was weary about going to hang out with strange older people but this was a chance to spend more time with Buffy and she was confident nothing was going to happen since Buffy had a way of saving people. Even though both Dom and Letty were two very intimidating people she didn't get a bad vibe from them and they had even ran to help them when no one else did. She looked to Buffy and nodded "sounds good to me."

"We'll see if you girls can keep up" Dom smirked and turned to go get in his car with Letty following to get in her own car.

"You really want to do this?" Buffy asked pulling her leg up and over her bike straddling it.

Tori followed suit making a note of the strange hardness pressed into her front that she knew now was the sheathed knife but didn't let it bother her. She shrugged while her hands wrapped around Buffy again "it sounds like fun and I know you'll be there to protect me" she smiled and squeezed loving the feel of rock hard abs under her hands.

Buffy smiled watching as two high performance cars turned out on the road and sped off with high speed. She looked over her shoulder to Tori "hold on tight and enjoy the ride" she finished with a wink and took off laughing when she heard Tori yell with excitement.

They followed both cars flying in and out of traffic up the coast. Despite the speed Tori was having a blast, she knew somehow without a doubt that Buffy wouldn't let her get hurt and doing something so dangerous was thrilling. She gripped her tighter when Buffy took them around a bend in the road at high speed and squealed when she accelerated still following Dom and Letty.

Tori had never done something like this, it seemed to come so naturally to Buffy as they raced through traffic passing cars with ease. Buffy was a force of nature and nothing was going to stop her, when that big guy attacked her she thought for sure Buffy was dead but not only did she stop him she knocked him out. She could have sworn she heard a loud crack as Buffy hit him across the face and when she threw her knife to stop the other guy from pulling his gun she just about swooned and confessed her undying love for the blonde. Thankfully she hadn't since her head would have exploded from the rush of blood due to her embarrassment. No, thankfully she stopped herself from looking like an idiot but god help her she wanted to.

They pulled up to an open building in a business district, the large door was open and Buffy could see a couple cars inside with people moving around. Buffy pulled in behind the two cars she was following parking her bike outside the garage and shut it off, feeling Tori climb off so she could do the same. Tori made to walk up and say hi but Buffy grabbed her shirt sleeve halting her in her tracks which made her turn to look to a blushing blonde.

Buffy let go and looked everywhere but directly at Tori "I just wanted to say sorry about what happened back there" she gestured behind her "I basically outted myself and called you my girl all in the span of 15 seconds which has to be some kind of record, I mean who does that ya know? Apparently I do so I hope I haven't made things to awkward between us or if you are I understand and can take you back to your car." Buffy said in one long breath.

Tori watched as Buffy babbled on working herself up more and more. She grabbed the blondes shoulders "Buffy! Buffy! Relax you didn't make it weird or awkward." She finally caught Buffy's eyes glad to see she would actually look at her now but after a moment she let go looked down and whispered "and maybe I liked being called your girl."

Buffy froze not sure she heard right, she looked at Tori who was the one that wouldn't look at her now and smiled brightly. She reached to cup Tori's cheek to get her to focus on her and leaned in slowly not wanting to scare her off and pressed her lips softly against Tori's. Buffy felt the half Latino freeze for half a second before relaxing enjoying the fireworks going off behind her eyes. She pulled back missing the contact instantly but gazed into warm cholate colored eyes, she stroked her cheek with her thumb while smiling enjoying the intimate moment until it was broken hearing Letty yell for them "hey love birds, come on!"

She smiled even more watching Tori's cheeks tint red, she grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together "come on let's go see what these guys are all about." Tori nodded still somewhat dazed from where Buffy had kissed her, she could still feel the tingling on her lips and could even taste a hint of strawberry chap stick. There was a small whisper in the back of Buffy's mind after she kissed Tori, after they parted she tried to figure it out. It wasn't anything bad just a feeling of something she couldn't discern but mentally shrugged it off, it didn't really matter and if it did she would figure it out eventually.

Buffy walked with Tori into the large garage with several cars spread out with some in the air and some with parts spread all around. Everyone in there stopped what they were doing to look at the two girls that had just walked in, all wondering why Dom and Letty would be letting them in.

Dom was about to introduce the two girls but Vince stepped forward interrupting him while leering at both of them "so you're bringing bunnies in now Dom?" Vince said. He turned to face him with a hard look but turned back around to the two girls. Dom said nothing wanting to see what Buffy would do when Vince put his foot in his mouth and said the wrong thing knowing he always gave new people a hard time.

Buffy watched the byplay between Dom and this guy Vince and when Dom never said anything back to this rude asshole she understood what he was doing. Buffy needed to show him just why she wasn't this bunny he was calling them, he was Dom's friend so she decided not to hurt him too badly. She glanced to Tori and sent her a quick wink and squeezed her hand which got a small smile in return.

Vince smirked "so sweet heart you here to be the entertainment cause I got a private room in the back so we could have some privacy." leaning up against his car he developed a cocky stance.

Buffy grinned and walked towards Vince swaying her hips back and forth knowing all eyes were on her but she needed to teach this guy a lesson about how to treat her and Tori. She walked right up to him with a smirk of her own, placing her left hand on his chest "I can be very entertaining when you get to know me" she whispered sensually while stepping close to him.

He smirked back "how about we head in the back and you can show me." He made to move but her hand bunched his shirt pinning him to the car but what he didn't see was the fast movement with her right which no one else had seen. He felt it though when the seam at crotch was being cut open from the bottom slowly, he paled losing his smirk instantly and looked down slowly seeing the held knife this girl had pulled from nowhere so close to his precious junk.

Buffy grinned "move an inch and you're going to be singing soprano the rest of your life." He nodded but didn't move. "Now all I need you to do is apologize to my girl Tori and me and we can put this whole thing behind us. We're just here to be friends so after this we can move on and never talk about this again." She arched her eyebrow in question.

Mia had watched as both girls walked up hand in hand smiling, if they weren't a couple then they would be soon. She wondered why her brother would bring them back to the garage but before anyone could ask him Vince had to step forward swinging his huge male ego. She was about to step in to protect the two young girls but didn't get the chance when she saw the blonde walk up to him and press him against the car a speak softly so no one could hear what they were saying. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him become deathly pale and look down so she followed his line of sight which caused her mouth to hang open.

"So you think you could do that for me so we could be friends or should we just go the other route?" Buffy asked quietly nudging him slightly with the knife making him wince slightly.

He nodded his head slowly and relaxed exhaling deeply when the blade was taken away. He saw her step back and swiftly put the knife away behind her back with ease and smile at him gently before returning back to her girls side. He straightened up and walked up to both girls "look back there what I said was rude and I apologize." Tori grinned and Buffy nodded, he seemed like he could be a good guy but he thought too much with another part of his anatomy.

Dom walked up impressed with Buffy after everything he'd seen, she couldn't have been older than eighteen but moved and fought like a seasoned veteran, like she'd been doing it her whole life. "So now that you met Vince let's meet the rest of the crew." He started pointing to everyone "that's Mia my sister over there and over there is Jesse" he pointed to a gorgeous black haired beauty and a young looking guy who looked a little twitchy. "Over there we have Leon and you've already met Letty" he said gesturing to her behind him.

Buffy waved smiling wide "Hi, I'm Buffy and this is Tori."

Dom turned to Jessie "I need you to hook up her bike for me and see if there's anything you can do to tweak it a bit." He smirked and looked over to the blonde "from what I've seen she's not afraid of a little speed and can handle it." Jessie nodded and headed out to get the bike with Buffy, Leon following and after more than a few moments hesitation Vince followed too. The guys wanted to get a look at the bike and after a while everybody was paired up for the most part either talking or working or even screwing around.

Buffy had gotten lost when Jessie was telling her what he could do with her bike and was talking with Vince and Leon. Dom and Letty were under the hood of her car doing something there and Tori and Mia were sitting on the other side laughing at one of the stories Tori had told her.

"You don't think she went a little far back there? She doesn't seem like the psyco type but the girls got skills Dom but Vince was just being his usual self." Letty said while tightening down her alternator.

Dom was standing next to her watching her work "no, she understood the situation and she didn't even hurt him which we both know she could have." He paused long enough for her to look up at him and catch his eye "and your just pissed you didn't think of it first." Letty just shrugged with a smirk and got back to her car.

Mia actually liked Tori, she found she was easy to talk to and sitting back just talking about random things wasn't bad either but there was still a question she hadn't asked yet so when there was a lull in the conversation she leaned forward and slightly whispered "so…you and Buffy seem pretty friendly, plus she keeps glancing over here looking at you." She nodded in the blondes direction.

Tori smiled and tried to be subtle about trying to see what Mia was talking about but gave up after she was looking way to obvious and she heard Mia chuckle at her. She smiled anyway "today was like an unofficial date I think, we just started it hanging out but it became much much more." Tori looked around to make sure nobody was ease dropping then leaned in to whisper "she kissed me after we got here, she wanted to talk for a second but ended up just kissing me." Tori felt so much better, she was about to bust with needing to tell someone.

Mia genuinely smiled at that, these two seemed like a really cute couple and it looked like it was just starting to happen.

After a while Jessie came over to where Buffy was still talking and laughing, she actually liked both Vince and Leon. After Leon stopped trying to hit on her and Vince laughing at his lame ass attempts they all got along pretty good, they showed her their cars that they had put so much work into. She was actually impressed and if they did what the boys were telling her they did then well…she wanted one, it sounded like fun and a car she helped build would hopefully be able to handle her reaction times. "Buffy, I did everything I could without putting any new mods on."

Buffy smiled "thanks Jessie, we need to head out in a few minutes so your timing is perfect." She turned to head over to her bike "so what did you do to it?"

"I changed the factory settings, changed your gear ratio so you'll have to get used to that but you should notice you're not running through them so fast." He was walking with her up to the bike "I did a few more things but it's a little technical but basically you'll take off faster and you'll have to let me know if you ever hit top speed."

Buffy smirked which all three guys standing there couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not and Jessie hoping she didn't end up killing herself on it because of him. She ran a finger along the body of her bike loving the feeling but it gave her an idea, she hadn't noticed Dom walk up she was so lost in thought over what she wanted. She looked over to Jessie "hey Jessie, could you put together a list of local cars…maybe ten or so, of the ones you think could have potential to be great at street racing after it was done? I'll pay you 200 dollars to do that and let me know in a couple days that way I can pick one." She looked around to four stunned faces "I might need somewhere to keep it while it's being worked on though" she looked straight to Dom "I guess I could take it home and work on it in my garage but that would take a lot longer." Buffy shrugged not really wanting to take it home but this was Dom's garage and his crew so she would do what he wanted.

Dom shrugged off his stunned silence and smirked "you know how to fix up cars now too?" He walked up to her "because what you're talking about can get costly and a lot of work to get it to where I would let it roll out of here." He looked her dead in the eye "I'm not gonna let some half assed street racer roll out of my garage and make me and mine look bad." He turned around and walked up to Letty who had joined their conversation noticing Mia and Tori walking over to them. "There are rules, my rules and if you can't follow them then you can find your own car and find someone else to teach you." He had a good feeling about her and after seeing what she could do with a blade and her bike she apparently had no fear and didn't back down which the type he liked to roll with and maybe someday call family, he held out his hand to her "welcome to my crew."

Buffy and Tori pulled up to her house, not seeing Dawns bike in the driveway she wondered where she went but as long as her dear little sister was back in time to head to Tori's for dinner she wouldn't call and find out. Buffy parked her bike feeling Tori get off from behind her and Buffy following suit. They stood in awkward silence for a second, they hadn't had any time to talk yet but both wanting the same thing. They were standing close so Buffy reached out and lightly hooked her fingers with the brunette making their eyes meet and Tori smiled softly. "Thanks for coming with me today Tor, I had a great time."

"I had a great time to." Tori almost whispered.

Buffy gathered up her courage "I would like to take you out to dinner and maybe a concert or a show next Saturday. I'm really wanting to spend a lot of time getting to know you." She held eye contact only vaguely noticing the sun setting allowing some street lights coming on.

Tori could have jumped up screaming for joy after that but held herself in check only smiling so wide her cheeks were going to hurt tomorrow but didn't care "are you asking me on an official date?"

Buffy chuckled and nodded "yeah and I would also like it if I could call you my girl from no on?"

Tori stepped up to Buffy allowing her to automatically put her hands on her hips pulling her in at the same time Tori wrapped her arms around the blondes neck "I would love to be your girl."

Buffy grinned not able to speak at the moment with Tori's body so close to her own, she leaned in and softly met the half Latino's lips with her own in a slow light kiss. She sighed into the kiss relishing in the feeling of Tori's body pressed into her own loving the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. With oxygen becoming an issue for Tori she pulled back slightly with her eyes closed she smiled wanting nothing more to continue, she had never felt this way after a kiss with any of the guys she dated before. They were always so forceful and rough and sometimes grabby and pawing at her, this was nothing like that and she was loving every moment of it. "I would love to keep kissing you but I should probably get home and help with dinner since I know my sister probably hasn't lifted a finger to help." Tori said saddened, she didn't want to leave but she couldn't leave her mom to all that work either.

Buffy nodded and smiled "it's ok, I should probably figure out where Dawn is and get ready to head to your house." They slowly let go and Buffy led Tori to her parked car. Buffy laughed feeling giddy "I have to have dinner at my girlfriend's house." She shook her head "that is a first for me."

Tori laughed and squeezed her hand "you'll do just fine. I have faith in you, plus you saved my mom's life so their bound to really like you." Tori knew they already approved of Buffy when she had come out to her mom so she didn't have to stress over that particular issue. "I like your car" Buffy said as they walked up to the new looking Ford Focus.

Tori smiled "thanks but it's just a rental. I borrowed this from my mom since she's waiting for the insurance company to get her a new one and I don't have one of my own." She ducked her head slightly embarrassed "it costs a lot to send both Trina and I to Hollywood Arts so they don't have the money to get me a car yet." She sighed and looked back to Buffy and put on her best smile "but I've almost got enough money saved to buy a used car so it shouldn't be to long from now.

She unlocked her car and got in after Buffy opened her door and looked up to see the blonde lean down for one last kiss before they parted ways which she gave more than willingly already addicted to her soft lips.

"It's ok Tor, it'll all work out. I'll see you soon" Buffy whispered mere inches from where she pulled back from Tori. She noticed the faint whisper again but ignored it since it didn't seem that important.

Tori nodded dumbly after Buffy had just kissed her but smiled all the same. She closed her door and pulled away trying to keep Buffy in her rear view mirror until the last possible moment but all too soon she was too far so she sighed happily and drove home feeling excited and alive. She turned up the radio and started to sing along as loud as she could needing to expel the excess energy, she checked her phone for any missed calls and updated her status on her Slap page.

Tori briefly thought about what she would put as her status on her Slap page. The social media web site all her friends used along with everyone in school and millions of others was great and easy to use but she wasn't sure what to change her relationship status so she kept it the same and would talk to Buffy later tonight. All she wanted to do was shout her relationship from the roof tops but she didn't know what Buffy wanted to do so she updated having a truly great day and her mood, dreamy.

Buffy watched Tori's car drive out of site and almost skipped up to her porch, she couldn't believe how today went and even more unbelievable was that she had a girlfriend now. Something she was proud of and wasn't willing to hide them from view, Tori was beyond beautiful and being able to say she was hers was more than mind blowing.

Buffy reached for the front door when her cell started ringing, she was startled for a minute still not used to having it. She had only really heard of them back in Sunnydale, featured in magazines but never really put too much thought into it since no one she knew had one. She reached in her back pocket and answered the unknown number "Hello." {"Well if it isn't my favorite mighty mouse blonde teenager."} the caller said with amusement. Buffy dropped her head and sighed "ha ha Jack, still sitting on your ass doing nothing?" Buffy said with equal amusement, she really did like Jack O'Neil and after meeting him got a long with him just fine.

He laughed {"yeah well we all can't be all young blonde and full of energy Summers, they got me sitting here doing paper work all the time but every once in a while I get to get out of here."} Buffy walked into her kitchen to grab a bottle water "if you don't you'll end up sitting there letting yourself go and I know you don't want that." He chuckled {"well you're right about that."} Buffy took a swig "so what can I do for ya?" {"I need you to call me back on your secure line, I got something important to talk to you about."} Buffy paused mid sip at that, that could mean a lot of things but it sounded like she would get to at least hit something "sure Jack, just give me a couple minutes, I just got back in." {"Make it fast Summers, I got other things to do and contrary to popular belief my world doesn't revolve around you."} Jack said, he really did like both Summers girls after he met them. After he was introduced to both of them they all seemed to just naturally get along, it didn't take long before he felt pretty protective over the two girls. Buffy laughed lightly "you love me and you know it so there's no denying it." She hung up before he could say any more and headed to the one locked room in the house.

After logging in she waited a second for the secure connection before she heard the ringing, Buffy sat back in the chair waiting a second for Jack to pick up. {"Alright Summers, time to get down to business so I can get home, I've got a new episode of the Simpsons to watch and a beer waiting on me."} She rolled her eyes "yes sir General sir, I'm ready to be all I can be" she said with a mock salute. {"That's the army"} he said in a monotone voice {"ok, after you and Dawn caught Kinsey for which I can't think you enough for by the way, Carter and a team have been going through his computers. It turns out Kinsey wasn't the only one with a brain washed goa'uld in his head, he had a couple test subjects from his own personal strike team. We've in the process of tracking the few out there but we're still searching along with any other off world tech they might have. Carter did her smart person routine hoping to get a hit and we got lucky, one got hit and had and his finger prints popped up about an hour ago."} Jack paused and Buffy looked at the screen of her laptop where the info of this guy had just popped up.

Buffy looked it over {"you should have the info now, his real name is Allan Taper but he's going by Jeff Barnes. He was picked up this morning by NYPD after sexually assaulting a young woman in her apartment then beating her. The local PD showed up during the beating when neighbors heard screaming, he was extremely intoxicated but it still took several taser shots to put him down and get him subdued."} Buffy shuddered with disgust. {"He was one of Kinsey's first attempts with a brain washed goa'uld but he was a little unstable so Kinsey made him into a lab rat but apparently escaped after three months and has been living under the radar ever since. He's a trained Special Forces operative and after reading the reports of the arresting officers he's manage to put three of them in the hospital before they got him into a cell."}

"Is the girl going to make it?" Buffy asked. {"She's in the hospital right now and will be there for a while. Physically she has a black eye and a broken wrist and some broken ribs but mentally I have no idea."} "Alright what do you need me to do?" she asked already having an idea. {"I need you to head to New York and be there by 2130 (9:30pm) and head to the FBI building where two SG officers are arriving by helicopter to meet you on the roof. The two officers know who you are but they don't know exactly what you can do."} He chuckled all of a sudden {"it seems you have a fan club too. They both volunteered for this assignment after everything that happened in Atlantis and they've both been part of SG teams.

Buffy scrunched up her brow wondering what he meant "um Jack, why would anyone volunteer to work with me? {"Major Graham Miller was the one you and your sister saved from one of Wraith ships and Captain Riley Finn is his best friend who was stationed on the Daedalus at the time. They were both planet side on leave for some R&R, the Major talked to me about wanting to meet you and thank you so I figured this was the best time."} Buffy sighed glad he was ok but still slightly uncomfortable with people thanking her.

{"Anyways since it will be almost impossible to find the right building from the air Major Miller has a green strobe light he'll activate once they arrive. After you meet up you assume leadership of your team as an official operative of the NSA as per the Presidents orders. He sees a lot of potential in both you and your sister."} Buffy felt a little shocked but also pride that the President would put so much trust in her even though she still had a lot to learn he knew she could get the job done. {"Now don't let this go to your head mighty mouse, think of this as a trial run and Miller and Finn are going to report back to me."} She rolled her eyes but was grinning all the same. {"The three of you will take the vehicle waiting for you in the underground car garage and head to the 16th Precinct and talk to a Captain Cragen, you'll have to take it from there but this is your show."}

Buffy was looking over the file Jack had sent her while listening, she felt this was going to be pretty easy although she knew that could change in an instant but she wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting this guy. "What's being done to help the victim?" She could practically feel his warming smile {"All her doctor's bills are paid for and that includes everything for her recovery and a good portion of Kinsey's assets will make sure she'll never have to work again."} Buffy smiled wide at that "good, I hope she gets all the help she's going to need.

Buffy got done skimming through the information he had sent "yeah Jack I can take care of this guy and I promise not to break your SG guys either." He grinned {"we train'em tough Summers so I hope they can hold their own or at least refrain from crying."} She laughed "alright Jack, if that's it I got somewhere to be and with the time difference between here and New York I have just enough time to enjoy myself before I fly off to get this done." Jack chuckled {"keep yourself safe Buffy and tell Dawn I said hi."} "Bye General" {"Later Mighty Mouse."}

Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys. I'm still just getting my footing on actually writing a story instead of just reading them so if you have any suggestions just post it and I'll take it into consideration. Plus if you want to see any certain cross over that you think would work in my story post that and I'll see what I can do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not profit off this in any way.

Buffy sat back in her seat after she got off the phone with Jack and just gazed at the wall with all the blades she had been able to get a hold of such a short time. Dawn didn't care much about it since both of them were basically the ultimate weapons but she liked them and it kind of reminded her of Giles. Thinking about Giles got her thinking again about finding someone to help them both learn Tai Chi, with spending so much time at the SGC before moving out to California they got to meet a lot of people in the base and one they met while performing the complex routine in one of the gyms. It was an incredible display of control so she promised herself she would find someone to teach her and Dawn.

Buffy shook off her thoughts and went to go get changed, locking the room as she left right as she heard Dawn's bike pull in. She walked out to the front porch just as Dawn was getting off her bike smiling wide so Buffy just leaned on the railing and waited knowing she wouldn't be able to hold whatever it was in for long.

"So…guess what I did while you were out romancing the local half Latino?" Dawn said while bouncing up to where Buffy was standing.

"You found your own half Latino to romance" she dead panned.

Dawn glared for a moment "shut up, but really I went to find something I could drive while it's raining or when I just don't feel like riding my bike. It should be here sometime tomorrow but since you're giving me attitude you'll have to just wait until then." She turned up her chin then over exaggerated stomping into the house.

Buffy just chuckled and rolled her eyes as she followed her sister in the house where she continued to act out her mock outrage. "You know what, you can tell me all about it after we get changed cause we need to head to Tori's and were not showing up in leather." Buffy said while walking up to her room. "Oh and Jack called me today so I need to tell you about that too."

Dawn stopped mid step for a sec but continued on to her room, she wondered what Jack wanted but she would find out soon so there wasn't any need to run in there and bug her sister like her first impulse was telling her to. She wondered for a moment if he had somehow found out about the robbery she stopped but shook her head, she had been too fast for any camera to spot her and even if he had and called Buffy she would have said something about it as soon as she pulled up.

Holly Vega watched as her daughter practically floated into the kitchen with a smile that would light up a dark room. She continued with her preparations on the baked chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans while watching Tori with an amused smile of her own having an idea of what the cause was. "So how was your day?" Holly asked casually as Tori was grabbing a few things for the mashed potatoes and putting them on the counter.

If it was at all possible Tori's smile widened even more while she sighed dreamily "I had a wonderful day" she said.

Holly put the chicken in the oven and turned to face her youngest with a loving smile, she walked over and stood next to Tori who was measuring out the ingredients and leaned against the counter "and I take it Buffy and her sister are coming for dinner?" She saw Tori nod her head "so…you were gone for a while…um did you go over to Cats house or go see Andre?" Holly had a good idea who she spent her day with but was waiting to see if she would talk about it by coaxing it out of her.

Tori kept on preparing the mashed potatoes while still smiling, she shook her head "nope" popping the "p".

Holly just stared at Tori "uh huh…ok, want to tell me about your day?" she asked with some amusement.

At this point Tori was practically bubbling with suppressed happiness, trying to hold back from telling her mom. She glanced to her mom who was patiently waiting for her and realized how silly she was acting, her mom was the one to encourage her to admit she was gay and only shown her love when she did come out. She had to admit that even Trina was supportive of her after she first said something and had even kept her word about keeping it a secret until she was ready to tell her friends at school. She had nothing to fear here in her own home and didn't need to hide which was her first initial reaction since she had done it for so long but didn't need to anymore.

Tori glanced over her shoulder noticing Trina had come into the kitchen silently, obviously trying to find out the same thing her mom was wanting to know. Normally she would never tell Trina about something like this but she had actually surprised her with acting like a real big sister letting Tori know that no matter what they were still sisters no matter who she dated. Tori giggled "I spent the whole day with Buffy."

Trina stood there for a few moments waiting for more but she wasn't the most patient person in the world "TTToooorrrriiii" she drawled out knowing it usually got to her baby sister.

Tori laughed, she was in to good a mood to get annoyed with Trina right now. She looked back to her mother who still had amusement written all over her face. "Alright, ok, I'll tell you." She finished up measuring and went to grab some potatoes to start peeling them while she started telling them both about her day from the start only leaving a few details out since she had a pretty good feeling her mom would flip, so they spent the next half hour talking and listening. When their dad came down the stairs and joined in on peeling, Tori had stopped her story for a minute but continued with the encouragement from her mother and soon they all were listening happily while Tori told her story.

Tori had finished her story and now all four family members were sitting at the table talking happily, it was something they hadn't done in a long time and it seemed supporting Tori had brought them all closer together. She hadn't told them about officially dating Buffy yet, it was on the tip of her tongue but was interrupted by the soft sound of two motorcycles in the driveway before they were cut off almost as soon as they could hear them.

Holly watched as her youngest practically lit up after hearing that sound, watching as she jumped up and ran to the door before anyone could move with Trina following a few moments later. Holly looked over to her husband and smiled softly after she had gotten his attention, Tori looked so happy and she couldn't have been more proud and happy for her. She had never seen her Tori like that with any guy she attempted to date, there was always seemed to be an awkwardness and hesitation on her part but there was no sign of that anywhere now.

Buffy was shrugging on her black leather duster that completed her all black outfit, normally she wasn't the girl to wear all black but for what she was headed out to do and when she patrolled around LA she didn't want to be easily seen. Leather pants, skin tight shirt, and four inch steel toed boots completed her all black outfit with her hair in a tight pony tail. She looked dangerous and sexy all in one, plus it didn't hurt to be one of the biggest bad asses on the planet.

Turning to leave her room she thought back to dinner at the Vega's and an extra chance to spend time with Tori. Everyone seemed to have a good time, even Trina was having a good time and from what she heard from Tori her sister could be a complete hand full with a major case of selfishness. But it seemed like she enjoyed the company tonight since Dawn and Trina were talking and laughing on the couch by the end of the night. Buffy even got a few minutes alone with Tori, she got the tour of Tori's room and even snuck in a few kisses before they were interrupted by Trina walking past to grab something "don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said and laughed all the way down the hall while Tori just glared after her. David and Holly also seemed to have a good time, they chatted during dinner and spent time laughing with everyone. Nobody thankfully was to nosey about Buffy and Dawns past so conversation was pretty light and easy.

Buffy chuckled at the memory shaking her head slightly as she walked down the stairs to see Dawn getting ready to head out on her first solo patrol of LA. She was dressed just like Buffy since they both agreed that this wasn't Sunnydale so they couldn't count on people looking the other way all the time. Dawn turned to her and smirked "I pull this outfit off so much better than you." Buffy just chuckled and kept walking past Dawn who followed behind her to head out the back door to the fenced in back yard. "If you wanna do your geology thing again go ahead since were running low on funds after your mysterious purchase today."

She put her hands on her hips "you know you can do it too."

Buffy nodded "yeah, but I have something important to do." With that said she pushed off the ground to gain some altitude "I love you, be careful and I'll see you in the morning." Buffy vaguely heard Dawns response with the burst of speed she put on heading for the upper atmosphere passing the sound barrier several times, she only had a few minutes to get to New York.

Graham Miller and Riley Finn held on to the grips as the helicopter landed on the roof. They both jumped out carrying a duffle bag, they ducked low walking away from the helicopter. After it took back off Graham reached into his bag and grabbed the green strobe light and activated it, watching as it blinked rapidly. "She should be here any minute."

Riley remained silent, he had seen Buffy or he needed to start thinking of her as Agent around the Daedalus but never stopped to talk to her being too concerned for his best friend in the infirmary after he was rescued from the Wraith. She was beautiful and intimidating all at the same time so he had kept his distance until Graham heard of this assignment and volunteered wanting to thank his rescuer and see her in action again.

They both looked up into the clear night sky after hearing a clap of thunder trying to find the source. After a few moments they both heard "so what are we looking at?" Both heads snapped to the right and saw the blonde looking up. Graham looked back to Riley and saw his mouth slightly a gape "…right, well lets get this done" he turned to grab his bag.

Buffy laughed silently, it was to tempting to mess with the Army boys, plus they both looked pretty silly looking up into nothing like that. "So which one of you is Major Miller?"

Graham stood straight up "that would be me mam, and I would also like to thank you and your sister for what you did for me back in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Buffy just nodded her thanks, still not really being comfortable with people really doing that. "So that would make to Captain Finn" she held out her hand "it's nice to meet you."

He shook it and nodded his hello "it's good to meet you."

Graham went for his bag and pulled out what looked like a pistol with a holster and several straps "this is a tranquilizer gun with a thigh holster. It's actually for you, it has a clip capacity of 15. It's something our R&D department came up with and General O'Neill wanted you to have it."

Buffy just shrugged, it wasn't like it was a real gun so she could actually shoot someone and just put them to sleep. After taking the tranq gun and putting it on she followed as the two Army boys led her through the FBI building, she had got some stares but didn't care much as two military officers in army fatigues and one woman wearing what she was, was bound to get attention and nobody dared talk to them already knowing they shouldn't. The trio made it to the parking garage and walked up to an all black dodge charger but before they got in Miller and Finn both got into their bags and strapped on what looked like hand guns and pulled out their standard P90's. She lifted an eyebrow "standard issue for SG teams" Miller said noticing her staring.

Riley stood up straight and looked directly at Buffy "Agent, you have operational control while we're in the field as per the Generals orders. We're your back up but you are to take the lead while out there."

Buffy nodded noticing how serious he was, she needed to cut the fun for a bit since she was responsible for two others lives "alight then Captain, lets get going" she said sternly. They both put their bags in the trunk and everyone got in for the ride to the 16th precinct.

Captain Cragen was not a happy man, he had just got off the phone with General O'Neil and to say this whole situation was a cluster fuck would be an understatement. It seemed their violent suspect Jeff Barnes was way more than what he appeared to be, enough to warrant two Army officers and an official NSA agent to come take custody. He sighed to himself and looked to his closed door, he knew his detectives were wondering what was going on since he had not allowed any interruptions what so ever.

He walked out to the open room of the 16th precinct Special Victims Unit and looked around to a few of his detectives still working on the current case against the same man the NSA was coming to get. The suspect that was currently sitting in the cell across the squad room, since he was too violent to move without some serious muscle that was scheduled to come in tomorrow morning. They were advised against using sedatives since the suspect put three of the arresting officers in the hospital with one still in intensive care and they had no idea what he was on but they didn't want to be responsible for killing him while in police custody from him having an adverse reaction to the sedative. It took several taser shots from multiple officers just to bring him down with hand and foot restraints and from the smell of his breath he had quite a few drinks when they brought him in around noon today.

"Captain?"

Cragen focused his attention on Detective Benson "Olivia, sorry I was just thinking." He looked around to the few left in the squad room who were looking back at him. He sighed, they knew something was up "alright everybody listen up, I need two volunteers to watch Mr. Barnes for the next two hours then he'll be taken off our hands and no longer our problem." He held up his both his hands to quiet the questions "we're getting a visit from the NSA where an Agent will be taking him into custody."

"Captain, they can't just walk in here and take our guy!" Olivia Benson said outraged.

"It's the system at work." Detective Munch said bitterly.

Detective Fin just shook his head, he knew how his partner was and his wild conspiracy theories.

"All I know is that I just got off the phone with General O'Neill director of Home Land Security telling me we're getting a visit because Mr. Barnes isn't who he says he is and it was enough for an immediate response by sending a top Agent to come get him." Cragen shook his head, he was backed into a corner with this one, with only one way to go. "It's out of my hands people, they'll be here in two hours so who's staying to watch our perp?"

"I've heard of General O'Neill, he was a black ops legend back when I was a marine. He went into classified work a while ago and dropped out of sight." Stabler said thinking back to what he could remember about the man. "He had a reputation for getting the job done and making sure all his people came back. He had a falling out when his son shot himself with his service weapon but got back in years later."

Nobody really knew what to say to that, so all four detectives decided to stay as long as their Captain was staying.

The black dodge charger pulled up to the 16th precinct making sure to pull right out front. It was mostly silent on the way there, Buffy sat back mentally preparing herself. Normally she would be all for rushing in and kicking ass but this was a completely different situation, dealing with cops and actually taking a person into custody was just the start of the list. Buffy stepped out of the back seat and looked up at the building, scanning it to find out how many people were actually left in the station. She turned to Miller and Finn to see both ready to go with their P-90's held in front with the barrels pointing down and standing tall with military crispness. She nodded to both of them and walked into the building, Graham and Riley following along after a moment.

Detective Benson and Stabler both sat at the desks closest to the squad room cell talking quietly about the ongoing case. They had moved closer to the cell since Jeff Barnes appeared more agitated and paced back and forth after apparently hearing who was coming to get him from all the way across the squad room. He kept muttering to himself and looked to be trying to bend the bars but couldn't get them to budge which only served to further agitate him.

Fin and Munch sat a few feet away deep in a conversation on government conspiracy with Munch telling his partner how they monitor every call from cell phones with unmanned drones when the chime for the elevator sounded before opening. A blonde stepped out looking around with deadly precision followed by two Army officers heavily armed, their footsteps echoing in the suddenly quiet room.

All four Detectives stood up as the trio advanced further into the squad room, even Jeff Barnes or really Allan Taper stopped in his tracks to watch only to silently laugh with who they sent. He didn't know who they were but there was only three of them and one was a small blonde he figured he would have a little fun with before he killed her.

Olivia stepped forward but before she could say anything Captain Cragen stepped out of his office and approached with a look of apprehension on his face "when I gaze up at the sky I would much prefer it to be dawn" saying the first part of the code phrase.

"Yes but I would much rather it be twilight" Buffy responded.

Cragen nodded and extended his hand "Captain Cragen" he let go and gestured to his Detectives "Olivia Benton, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola."

Buffy shook his hand and nodded to each one in turn as they were introduced. She pulled out her NSA badge and flashed it "this is Major Miller and Captain Finn" she thought for a second about her name and mentally shrugged, if they figured it out then whatever "and I'm Agent Scully." She glanced around but nobody seemed to react to name, it seemed they didn't have that show in this dimension and snickered silently.

"A little young to be a government spook, don't ya think?" Munch said.

"Detective!" Cragen yelled.

Buffy raised her hand to signal it was alright and looked over to him and raised a brow "you seem like the paranoid type, especially wearing a button cam." Every eye turned to him except Fin who only faced palmed his self and sighed. "Detective Munch, I'm gonna have to ask you to turn the camera over to Major Miller here."

He looked like he was going to protest but Cragen stepped forward "now Detective!" he said sternly.

Buffy looked to Captain Cragen "It's time I take custody of our guy Captain."

"Why's he so important to Home Land Security?" Olivia asked hoping for an answer to their debate from earlier.

Buffy shook her head "I'm sorry but that's classified."

"It's because I know a few things about…" was as far as Allan Taper got before Buffy pulled her tranq gun aiming it straight at him while still look at Olivia "one more word and I put one in your neck" she said calmly.

Everyone blinked at the speed she drew her weapon. Even Taper stopped talking afraid to get put down, he needed to be awake in order to escape so he shut up immediately. Of course Finn and Miller never moved a muscle only observed the interaction but was silently impressed. All the officers reached for their weapons on instinct but never pulled them out realizing what they were doing, Buffy only raised her brow but smirked and holstered her tranq gun.

She turned to Cragen like nothing ever happened and waited for a moment until he got the point and turned to Munch "unlock the cell so Agent Scully here can take custody of the suspect."

"That man brutally raped and beaten a 14yr old girl! It's up to the justice system to deal with him, what are we supposed to tell the victim? Stabler all but shouted to the deadly blonde.

Buffy's voice suddenly got very hard and cold "I know exactly what he's done Detective" she pronounced the word detective very clear "and rest assured he will get what he deserves." Buffy softened her voice "and the victim is being taken care of as well, she will be getting the help she needs and will never need to work a day for the rest of her life."

"What about the three uniforms he put in the hospital, one of them is still in intensive care." He questioned.

Buffy shook her head "I'm sorry to sound cold but they were doing their duty and got hurt, but if it makes a difference the matter will be looked into and the situation dealt with but I don't have the authority to make the decision." She turned on her heel and followed after Detective Munch before more could be said on the subject only vaguely noticing Miller and Finn following.

She walked up to the cell behind Munch and looked in to see Taper looking back at her with a smirk. He towered over her standing at least six foot tall and would be pretty intimidating if she wasn't who she was so she just smirked back. "I can't open this until your two stiffs are here to cuff and control him" Buffy heard Munch say. She looked back to see her men standing back at least ten feet watching and ready for anything, she looked back to Munch "go ahead and open it Detective, I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior." Munch looked over to his Captain for help.

Captain Cragen stepped up "Agent Scully, I'm not sure you heard right but this man's extremely violent putting several people in the hospital, at least have your two men help. It took several uniformed officers to even cuff him after he had been tasered many times."

"I read the report Captain, but I'm telling you to open the cell door" she looked over to the three Detectives "and keep your weapons holstered" she turned back to look at Taper "I don't need him dying cause somebody got jumpy."

He sighed and looked to Munch and nodded while stepping back to where his Detectives were and gave them a look which they returned.

Munch hesitantly unlocked the cell and stepped out of the way, wishing she hadn't caught him with his button cam cause he would have loved to get whatever was going to happen on video.

Buffy stepped up and slid the cell door open and looked at Taper who had an evil smile on his face "they send you to bring me in" he barked out a laugh "fucking insulting." Buffy smirked "I wouldn't be too smug, I was the one to take out your old boss." She leaned in to whisper so no one could hear them "and I ripped his little passenger right out of his sadistic head."

That did it, he swung his right fist trying to connect with her jaw hoping to kill the little bitch in one punch. When she blocked it just as easily as swatting away a fly he already had his left coming in for an uppercut which she leaned back making him put a lot of power into nothing. He saw her smirk and raise an eyebrow which only enraged him more so he put everything he had into killing this little girl, no longer caring about the Army stiffs with assault rifles or cops in the room watching with pistols all that mattered was tearing her head off.

Buffy blocked everything he tried with ease, she had a relaxed posture and watched as he became more enraged by the second. She knew he was using every ounce of extra speed and strength he had which was considerably more than just human but never came close to what she could do. She wanted him to be mad because the more mad he got the more mistakes he made which would give her the opening she was looking for. She didn't want to just hit him and knock him out with so many people watching since the only thing to come from that would be questions that she couldn't and wouldn't answer and she didn't want to be seen as inhumane and shoot him with her tranq gun. So she was waiting for her chance until he made the wrong move in order to take him down.

Detective Stabler just stood watching as his Captain had what seemed some kind of authority contest when Agent Scully told him to open the door. He must have had one hell of a talk with General O'Neill since there was no way in hell he would have given the approval for Munch to unlock it. She reminded him of his oldest daughter and if she was over 21 than she must have just had a birthday, she just looked way too young to be leading a team with a Major and a Captain. She moved like a veteran soldier, he saw the way her eyes moved to every person in the room along with everywhere else but when Barnes went after the young Agent he rushed forward only to be stopped by the Army boys holding P-90's.

Stabler was about to push his way past them along with Olivia and Fin beside him when they noticed Barnes couldn't land a single punch let alone even touch her. They stopped for the moment and watched as Barnes tried harder and harder only managing to become more and more enraged every second. The speed displayed was amazing and watching as Agent Scully just blocked an incoming hit or moved out of the way all together until it looked like he couldn't take it anymore. Barnes let out an enraged bellow and rushed to tackle Agent Scully only for her to move at the last second letting his hands slide between the bars and his face smack one of the bars of his cell making him see stars for the moment. They all watched as Agent Scully pulled out a pair of cuffs forcing his arms behind and cuffing him in one fluid motion, the only thing they could do was gape at the sight.

Buffy turned around to see everyone looking at her with amazement, she mentally rolled her eyes since she really didn't do anything that spectacular. She turned back to Taper who was kneeling breathing hard and trembling with she could only guess was anger, she had her left hand pressed against his back and could feel how he was trying to get up using all his strength against her hand so she leaned in and whispered "I can hold you like this all day long" he stopped trying to rise for the moment and listened "now we're going to stand up and you're going to walk with me to the car quietly. If you can't do that" she moved her hand to his collarbone and squeezed almost to the breaking point making him hiss in pain "I'll just shoot you and carry your unconscious ass out of here myself but not before breaking a few things." She squeezed a little harder to make sure he got the point, making him whimper in pain. She stood up pulling on his cuffed hands signaling for him to stand up and preceded to walk him out of the cage only stopping when she came near everybody else and making sure to keep her hand holding his forearm just in case.

Buffy looked to Captain Cragen "thank you for everything Captain Cragen" she looked to the Detectives standing there with their mouths slightly agape "and thank you for not pulling your weapons while I was doing what I needed to do." Buffy looked over to her team and nodded and walked out of the room with Allan Taper or Jeff Barnes as the SVU crew knew him.

The SVU team all watched as the Agent walked off with Jeff Barnes, seeing as his head was down and not saying anything was unbelievable. It actually looked kind of funny to watch as the small blonde led the guy built like a brick house out the door looking like a kid in trouble, there was actually a swat team scheduled to come in tomorrow to take him to his arraignment. He was a cocky son of a bitch often giving any woman that even came into view a hard time and was quick to anger when one of the Detectives would tell him to shut his mouth. He had training of some kind which he used to hospitalize a few of their own and was tough as nails taking several taser shots to be taken down, they all knew what just one shot felt like having to take one in training to become a cop. Finn had to admit that the spook as his partner called her had some serious skills.

"Captain Cragen, here's the documents for the transfer of custody." Major Miller said while getting his attention. He and Riley had watched for a moment as Buffy walked out with Allan Taper impressed, they actually expected a lot more destruction but snapped out of it and looked to the ones left in the squad room.

Cragen mentally shook his head and focused on the two Army officers still in his squad room. He grabbed the paper work and looked it over for a moment and nodded to himself, he would have to give the chief a copy and he knew Casey Novak the assistant district attorney was going to raise hell when she found out why Jeff Barnes wasn't at his arraignment in the morning "Thank you Major." He turned to his Detectives who were still quiet looking like they were still trying to process what in the hell just happened "all of you go home and get some sleep, I'll see you all first thing in the morning." He watched as they snapped their attention to him and just mumbled their agreement. Turning back to the two soldiers he saw as they were about to enter the elevator, he sighed and shook his head "well at least it was all over and he was someone else's problem now" he thought to himself.

Both men walked out the front to see Buffy standing next to the blacked out charger just leaning against it casually like she didn't have a problem in the world. There was no sign of Allan Taper so he must have already been put in the back "you two ready to get him out of here or you wanna site see a little?" she had her head cocked to the side while watching both of them. Miller shook his head "sorry mam but we need to get him back to base and neutralized so to speak" he said as he walked toward the car, he saw her shrug and open the door to get in the back. Miller opened the passenger door as Finn got in the driver's side, he looked back to see Buffy sitting there next to an unconscious Allan Taper, he looked to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

Buffy saw the impending question on Grahams face she shrugged both shoulders "he thought once we were alone he had a better chance at catching me off guard so I shot him and put him in the car."

Graham looked to Riley "radio for a pickup" he glanced back over to Buffy "we need to get back to the SGC and get him to the infirmary."

Buffy just sat back in her seat and gazed out the window to the dark streets of New York, she mentally reminded herself to come back and take in the sites. She wanted to bring Dawn here and take in all the city had to offer and if they happen to do some good while they were here than all the better.

They passed a dark alley while making their way through the streets to head back to the FBI building when she just happen to catch a glimpse of a large shadow as it jumped down into what she could guess was a sewer access. She sat up a bit and used her different eye sights but couldn't get a good view, she could have sworn she'd seen a large demon but since she and her family have been in this dimension she hadn't come across anything supernatural but that didn't mean there weren't any. She looked to the two men up front "stop the car" she said.

Riley slowed down and pulled over while Graham looked back straight to Allan Taper only to see him still out cause of the tranq dart Buffy had shot him with earlier so he looked to Buffy with some amusement "I hardly think this is the time for sightseeing."

Buffy rolled her eyes while having her hand on the door handle "I saw something I want to check out, you two head back and I'll meet you in Colorado in a couple hours." She opened the door and was half way out when she heard Riley "mam, should one of us come with you? Watch your back?" Buffy turned around and ducked back into the car to look at the driver who was looking at her with concern but she just shook her head "I'll be fine Captain, you two get going and I'll see you guys in a bit." Buffy went to turn but paused and looked back to Major Miller "that's an order Major."

Buffy jogged to around the corner and listened for the car pull away and nodded to herself in satisfaction glad to know the two men were following her orders. Turning her attention to the alley she was in she walked to the sewer entrance finding the cover looking undisturbed so apparently the demon wanted to cover his tracks. Lifting the cover she lowered herself down replacing the cover and looked around for evidence for where he went, she found what looked like an odd foot print that no human could make so she began following the trail with it sometimes becoming almost invisible until she seemed to come close to a couple voices talking. Feeling excited about possibly being able to kill something she refused to look through the concrete walls wanting to draw out the feeling of not knowing how many were there or what kind of demons they were.

Buffy crept closer hearing a couple voices {"Mikey, father told you not to go above, we're almost ready but not yet!"} {"Come on Leo, I was just taking a peak man, chill!"} {"Would you two shut up! You're giving me a head ache."} She shook her head when the trio of voices began to argue like kids, these were the weirdest demons she had ever run into. Coming to the corner of a large room she paused when a forth voice entered the mix {"guy's, do you remember when I told you I put in those motion detectors?"} {"No"} {"Yes"} {"Wasn't paying attention."} The fourth voice sighed {"anyways they just went off, we got someone coming."}

Buffy shook her head, she needed to pay better attention in the future but now wasn't the time to think about it, she could hear movement headed her way so she stepped out from behind the corner. Looking into the large room she saw what looked like giant turtles stop mid step when they saw her step around the corner. She looked at all four of them who looked to be just as stunned at her sudden appearance as she was of theirs before schooling her features. Seeing each one had a different weapon she reached behind her back and pulled both eight inch curved blades "god this was going to be so much fun!" Buffy thought to herself.

The one with the orange bandanna pulled out a pair of nunchucks and started swinging them "girl, your hot and all but you really don't want to do that" he said while chuckling. She raised an eyebrow and advanced into the open room and hopped onto a raised up slab of concrete that looked like it could double as a sparring ring, she motioned for them to come to her in a silent challenge which after a quick look to the one with the blue bandanna who nodded in return the demon turtle using the nunchucks ran to the ring and jumped up disturbing the dust that had settled. Buffy just smiled he was at least two feet taller than her which only made this more fun, she needed a good fight and these guys looked like they could handle their selves.

He started off coming in with his nunchucks while Buffy just moved out of the way slightly letting it miss her by inches only for him to follow it up a spinning back kick that she just ducked under. He kept trying to advance with different moves incorporating both his weapons along with different approaches with his feet. Buffy had more than enough time to analyze his moves and determine what they were, after he backed off for a moment she raised a brow "whoever taught you Ninjitsu was pretty good." He was breathing hard "is it even possible to hit you?" Buffy shrugged and waited a second until he put up his guard again "you ready?" she asked and when he nodded she advanced using her knives this time to block his weapons and when a foot came again she went low spinning knocking his standing leg out from under him, as he was coming down she stood and back spun to kick him in the stomach while he was still coming down launching him into the wall. She turned around to see the other three looking stunned and pissed all at the same time, she could hear groaning behind her when the one with a blue bandanna spoke "Mikey, you alright?" She heard a groan than what sounded like a forced chuckle "yeah Leo I'm good, I think I'm in love though." Buffy just chuckled while the other three rolled their eyes but focused back on her after a second.

All three pulled their weapons, a pair of Ninjato swords from Leo, a Bo staff from the one wearing a purple bandanna and the largest one wearing a red bandanna pulled a pair of Sai's out and spun them to the ready position. They all jumped as a team spanning the gap and landing on the temporary sparring ring "you can give up now and we'll only hurt you a little" the one carrying the Sai's said. "Raph!" Leo yelled and then looked to the black leather clad woman "miss, if you want to leave now you're free to go. We won't harm you we only ask that you tell no one of our existence."

Buffy just shook her head "I can't do that, I can't leave demons here to harm people" she shrugged "it's kinda my job."

"We don't harm people! We were taught to protect them." Leonardo said to her.

"And we're not demons miss, we were part of a science experiment, mutated to have humanoid appearances but something went wrong and we were discarded into the sewers" he took a hesitant step forward "I'm Donatello by the way" he said while adjusting some kind of contraption on his head.

Buffy looked to Donatello who was looking slightly nervous then over to Leo who was watching her closely for any movement. Turning her gaze to Raph she starred at him for a few longer moments, he had a pretty intense look and looked ready to fight any time "you alright there big guy?" He huffed and took a step forward "keep talking midget." She just rolled her eyes "uh-huh sure whatever" looking to Donatello "so you guys are just over grown turtles that really don't hurt people?" she said while putting her blades away. It would explain the vibe she was getting from them which certainly wasn't death destruction and mayhem.

"Leo you can't just let her go, what about everything she's seen or what she did to Mikey!" Raph said gesturing over to the one turtle trying to stand.

"Raph, you know we don't harm humans" he shook his head "what would father say in this situation?"

Buffy turned around to the one called Mikey while the others seemed to forget she was there since the heated argument picked up more steam. She hopped down and grabbed his arm to steady him "you going to make it?" Buffy asked with some amusement, it looked like these guys could take a lot of hits and keep on coming and she didn't think she kicked him that hard.

He tried to wave her off playing the tough guy card "ah girl I got this" until he stumbled a bit so he wisely accepted her help. "So…you got some pretty good moves" he rubbed his chest "and you hit like a truck" he chuckled a bit. He looked over to her and blinked his eyes rapidly as they were making their way around the argument that was happening in the middle of the room "will you marry me?"

Buffy laughed and smacked his stomach with the back of her hand making him wince a bit "why Mikey, you're such the charmer." She let go of him so he could jump up into the room they had originally come from while she followed "and plus I couldn't for a couple reasons."

He turned around and looked to be pouting "ah come on, don't let the species thing get in our way."

Buffy just laughed at him acting so overdramatic, there was no way these guys were what she thought, she shook her head "well…yeah the species thing is a big one but I'm also gay."

Mikey just threw his hands up into the air "why are all the good ones gay!" he looked over to her and shook his head and sighed "you're killing me girl." He stood there looking at her for a moment but smiled "but at least we can check out babes together!"

She laughed again "come on! You're just as bad as any teenage boy.

"Technically I am a teenager, me and my brothers Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael."

Buffy just stared at him for a moment before deadpanning "gee I never would have guessed." She watched as he smiled wider and shrugged, trying to look like the picture of innocence. She just rolled her eyes and turned to get a look around the place but stopped when she noticed a five foot tall rat staring back at her "um…Mikey, you wouldn't happen to have anyone else down here with you do you?" she said while slowly moving her left hand to grab a hold of one of her blades.

He raised an eyebrow but seemed to smile slightly "be at peace young warrior." Buffy relaxed a bit letting go of the handle and stood up tall. He looked over her shoulder to one turtle that seemed to be hiding "Michelangelo, who is your new friend?" He asked calmly only for him to sigh after hearing his other three sons argument escalate. He went to turn and take care of the annoying problem but Buffy stopped him for a moment "um…I'm Buffy by the way and just wondering if I could help you with them in there, maybe take'em down a peg or two?" He looked back to her seemingly studying her for a few more moments but waved his paw in their direction letting her know she could.

Buffy strode over to where the argument was becoming more heated with pushing starting only for Mikey to jump in front of her putting his hands up making her stop "look girl, you're tough and know enough moves to impress me but you're walking in to take on three who are better than me" he paused "well…not Donny but Leo is the best and Raph is the muscle." Buffy had a look of amusement on her face "it's ok Mikey, I'll go easy on them" she side stepped him and proceed to the sparring ring where the three loud turtles were. Raph and Leo started going at it with punches and high and low kicks with Donatello trying to stay out of the line of fire, she shook her head, boys were boys no matter what species they were so she jumped the gap landing in the middle of all three when were separated for the moment "if you want to fight someone then I'm right here boys" she crouched into a ready stance.

Leo stopped his argument with Raph for a minute, this girl seemed crazy wanting to take all of them on at once. He didn't even think of the fact that she wasn't afraid of their appearance "miss, you need to leave before you actually get hurrr…" He was interrupted by her rushing him so fast he didn't even see it coming with a solid palm thrust into his chest making him hit the wall like he had seen Mikey do earlier.

Raph didn't like his older brother bossing him around but seeing this girl hurt two of his brothers was more than enough to piss him off and it seemed like Donny was feeling the same thing so while her back was turned after attacking Leo he pulled his Sai's and jumped high coming down fast hoping to take her out in one go only for her to move out the way in the last second. He followed it up with a back spinning kick which she seemed to dodge easily but as she moved out of the way for him Donny came from behind with his Bo making her draw both her blades moving one to block the incoming blow and immediately followed up with another which was blocked again. Raph came back in with a thrust and uppercut trying to gain time for Leo to get back in the game, he ended up overextending himself for a split second only for her to take advantage grabbing his arm kicking out his knee from the back and back fisting him to the ground making him roll away allowing Leo to jump over him led by his two Ninjato swords.

Buffy could feel Donny coming up behind her as Leo was coming down hoping to catch her by surprise so she just smirked and made a split second decision, she tossed both her blades up in the air timing her jump just right for both came down on her. She slowed her vision down moving at more than normal speed but not superfast and jumped spinning between two blades and one Bo weapon that hit the ground at the same time allowing her to come down landing on the weapons catching her blades at the same time and put them to each of their necks making them stop seemingly frozen with wide eyes.

Raph had just got back to his feet and was about to charge in after seeing this unknown girl holding a knife to both his brothers throats but stopped short when he heard clapping. He looked over seeing Mikey laughing and clapping and Splinter standing there watching with a look of amusement shining through. They all scrambled to put their weapons away except Buffy who was looking around trying not to laugh at the situation the three teenage turtles found themselves in. They bowed respectively and waited with baited breath wondering how much trouble they were in.

"It would seem we have a guest in our home" Splinter said looking at the three then looked to Buffy "would you care to join me for some tea Miss Buffy, it would seem we have much to discuss."

Buffy looked around to the four turtles than back to the rat she still didn't know the name of and smiled while nodding her head "I think I can stay for a cup."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money off this in any way.

A week later Tori couldn't have been in any better mood as she got up and dressed for school, being slightly nervous about today though since it was going to be the day she revealed her girlfriend to her friends at school. Talking to Buffy the night before they agreed she would come by on their lunch break, since it was Friday the gang usually took their time sitting outside eating lunch in no hurry to get back inside. Her sister Trina kept her secret the whole week and never said a word which she was more than grateful for, it wasn't that she was ashamed but Tori wanted time to really settle into the reality that she had a beautiful sexy girlfriend that she could really see herself falling for.

They were even able to go out on a date earlier in that week, Buffy picked her up in a brand new Escalade her sister Dawn ordered. She took her to a fancy restaurant and then walked the pier watching the sunset hand in hand, finding it all incredibly romantic they ended up making out for a bit until it was time for her to go home since it was a school night.

Walking down the stairs she saw her entire family sitting down eating breakfast and smiled at the sight, before it seemed like they never really ate together anymore but after she had come out to all of them they stood by and supported her. Coming up behind her mom she gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head "morning mom" looking over to her dad "good morning daddy" and finally looking to Trina "and good morning sister-mine" she finished with a huge smile.

"You're in an awfully good mood this morning sweetie." David said with a raised brow.

"Buffy's coming for lunch today" Trina blurted in before Tori could respond.

She spun around "how'd you know?"

Trina smiled wide "I heard you on the phone."

Tori rolled her eyes and went back to fixing her a bowl of cereal, plopping down in her chair she began eating listening as Trina began talking about what she had going on today. Not really paying attention until she heard her say that Dawn was taking her shopping tomorrow, apparently Dawn had called her yesterday and asked if she wanted to go shopping. Shrugging her shoulders she went back to thinking about today, only one person made her slightly nervous about today and that person was one Jade West. Her friend slash enemy since she first started at Hollywood Arts High, they've had a rocky start and Jade would take great pleasure in tormenting her to no end. Lately though there seemed to be a tension between her and the gothic princess but she had no idea what it was, Tori had never said a word to anyone but after first meeting the raven haired beauty she realized she had a crush on her. She tried to get close to her so many times only to be shut out, sometimes harshly but she felt Jade was worth it. The thing was Tori never realized it was a crush until her mom made her admit to herself that she was gay, it was just a need to be close to Jade to be her friend more than anything. Jade had broken up with her longtime boyfriend Beck about two months ago, at first things were awkward but Jade and Beck remained friends so their group of friends wouldn't need to choose sides so she had used the opportunity to try and get a little closer to her but was shunned again for trying to be a friend.

Shaking her head to get rid of thoughts about Jade, Tori looked noticing her almost empty bowl. After finishing up she put her bowl in the sink and went to grab her bag along with her purse "Trina we're gonna be late, hurry up!" she yelled noticing the time.

"Ya, ya keep your panties on I'm coming" Trina grumbled grabbing her bag and the car keys.

They both said bye to their parents and headed out to the car, Tori unable to keep the smile off her face about the upcoming day. She could only imagine the shocked expressions of her group of friends and she could finally change her relationship status on The Slap. Every time she got on the social media page she wanted to change it but reminded herself it wasn't the time yet but by lunch time today she was finally able to do it.

Walking into school she felt oddly calm now that she was here, she figured if Buffy could face down a six foot tall biker without blinking she could at least attempt to show a back bone and face this head on. Looking around she spotted all her friends hanging out by Andre's locker, he was her best friend since the first day at this school. Then there was Cat, a bubbly red head that loved pink and would sometimes say the oddest things and had an on again off again crush on their friend Robbie who also carried around a puppet named Rex Powers. Tori mentally rolled her eyes imagining all the rude comments Rex could come up with, she wondered what Buffy would do to him but couldn't find it in herself to care. Then there was the last one Beck who everyone including Jade thought she had a crush on after the first day but they couldn't have been more wrong. He was a nice guy with great hair but that's all he was to her, she respected him and he was a great actor so they got along pretty well.

Tori approached her group of friends, she saw Jade notice her so she smiled but only got a head nod in return. "Hey chica" she heard, looking over it was Andre "hey Andre" feeling someone wrap their arms around her middle made her chuckle "good morning Cat."

She giggled "hey Tori!" while letting go of her.

Tori looked to Beck and Robbie "hey guys!"

They nodded back "hey Tori" Robbie said.

"Morning there cheek bones" Rex said.

She ignored the puppet and looked to all her friends "hey guys I need a favor." Waiting to get every ones attention she continued "I really want you all to make sure you're at lunch today." Tori was making sure since sometimes one or two would use lunch time to use the recording studio or run lines in the black box theater.

"What's happening at lunch today?" Cat asked looking around like she was going to spot something.

Tori smiled wide "I want you all to meet someone I've been seeing for the past week." There were a range of different responses and questions but she fielded them all telling them all they would have to wait till lunch. She did notice Jade leave while everyone was questioning her about this secrete someone but not before their eyes met for a split second, there was a look she didn't understand in Jade's blue-green eyes which slightly unnerved her since she could have sworn it was sadness. Shaking head she focused back on her friends right as the first bell rang, saying bye to her friends she headed to her first class while humming a song cheerfully.

Waxing her bike down Buffy was getting ready to head over to Tori's school to join her and her friends for lunch. She smiled happily thinking over the past week, it had been a busy one but it wasn't anything Dawn and she couldn't handle. Introducing her sister to the turtles she met while in New York they began their Tai Chi training that next day, the four brothers and Splinter had taken to Dawn just like they had to her so while they were there it was a good time even if they were in a sewer. They ate everything Splinter taught them up with surprising ease, they weren't done by any means but it was progressing rapidly.

When they first met she heard their story after Splinter had sat them all down, after some quick thought she asked if they just wanted to live underground in New York their whole lives. After some questions from the brothers which she had to hold up a hand to stop the many protest "what if I knew of a place where you can go and help protect humanity and if not right away then eventually be accepted by the humans you would fight alongside with?"

The four brothers started talking all at once but Splinter silenced them with a paw "Miss Buffy, where would such a place exist and what humans would allow us to fight right beside them?" He asked softly.

Shaking her head slowly "I can't exactly tell you where but the people there are military and are used to seeing and working with people that aren't exactly…normal."

"We would just become science experiments for the military!" Raph yelled over everyone else.

It was Splinter who calmed them then gestured for her to continue, Buffy looked to every one of them "these are people I trust more than most" she paused for a moment "and I would have never let my mother stay with them without me or my sister there." Buffy looked to Splinter "my mother isn't like me or my sister, we have abilities that have become very useful but still we left the fight to come here to further our education. My mother has her own abilities that any scientist would love to unlock but the people she's with treat her just like any other member of their team but she isn't as hard to hurt like Dawn and I." She smiled thinking back to her mother "she was helping in the infirmary learning what they did when we left her" she said picturing her mother smiling having something to do. After that the discussion was much calmer and not long after that she had said bye to all of them with a promise to think over everything she had said and headed to Colorado.

On Tuesday she had gotten a call from Jesse letting her know what cars he had found for her to choose from, picking a dark red Mitsubishi Eclipse she let him know that that they could head over the next day and pick it up and park it in Dom's garage in order for her to start customizing it. When they pulled up her and Jesse stepped out of the car seeing the whole crew come look to see what she picked out. Buffy looked to Dom who only smirked "it has potential" was the only thing he said before he turned back to his own Mazda RX-7, Buffy just rolled her eyes playfully then turned her attention back on everyone surrounding and going over her car talking about what can be done to it.

They had been going through the car for over an hour with Jesse letting her know what she needed to start doing when she told them all she had to go. When Vince asked why she had to leave so early she smiled "I got a date with my girl tonight" she said over her shoulder which got her some wolf whistles and teasing but she only laughed it off and headed to hop on her bike when she heard Mia tell her to have a good time. Turning back to her she nodded her head and smiled wider, she really liked Mia and for her to say that was great to hear from her.

They even went to go visit the Tasker family, her and Dawn wanted to meet Dana who had come in from New York for the holiday break. Thankfully it was still warm outside even though it was the middle of December so the three girls were able to sit down on Dana's porch and hangout for a little while. The sisters did notice Harry checking up on them quite a bit but just shrugged it off, it wasn't a problem and they weren't planning on causing any trouble. Buffy did invite Dana over on Friday for a cookout they were having that Dom's crew wanted to have, it was Vince's idea since the sisters had just moved in and she was the newest member of the crew that it was her duty to host a BBQ for all of them. So after hanging out with Dana they went to find a grill and food for Friday, one thing they weren't supplying was the beer and if anybody wanted one they could bring their own.

Finishing up with her bike seeing the deep dark red paint job shine in the sun light brought a proud smile to her face, she loved her bike and after Jessie had done whatever he had to it she loved it even more. Turning to walk inside after putting her supplies back that she used on the bike she walked upstairs to get a shower and get dressed to head out for lunch. Even though she didn't go to school there she still wanted to leave a lasting impression when she got there and one way to do that was to dress dangerous but sexy at the same time. Grabbing her tightest black leather pants along with her blood red tank top and three inch heeled biker boots she laid it all out on her bed, she would grab her black leather jacket on her way out.

Hopping in the shower Buffy remembered Dawn tell her this morning that she was going to head to the library today and find out all she could about the world they had found themselves in so that left her with the house to herself for a bit. Which for her was pretty boring with no one to talk to but had found plenty of thing to keep her busy until it was time to get ready and head out for lunch.

Grabbing her jacket while heading out the door Buffy slid her sun glasses into place, throwing one leg over her bike she could feel the tightness of her leathers and smirked "yeah…I'm gonna make an impression alright" she thought with a smirk. Feeling the engine come to life caused her smirk to form into a smile "I can't wait to see my girl" raced through her mind and with that thought she pulled out and headed to Hollywood Arts.

Jade West was not in a good mood at all, after Tori had told them they were meeting someone she had been seeing for the past week she had stopped breathing for a moment or two. She had noticed the spring in the girl's step throughout the week and idly wondered what was causing it but no hints were given, usually Tori would've posted whatever on The Slap but there had been nothing. Ever since the first time she had laid eyes on the girl something had seemed to draw her in, at first it was hate for kissing her boyfriend so she got her back by dumping ice coffee all over her but then her feelings seemed to change albeit very slowly. Jade took every chance she could to ridicule and prank the girl just to push her away, she was afraid of her own feelings for the girl. Once you truly let someone in they had the power to hurt and destroy you if they wanted, her bastard of a father had taught her that.

Jade listened to the last bell for lunch and gathered her books, heading to her locker real quick she thought about the strange pull she had towards the girl. It was like they would gravitate towards each other even though she took great care to keep Tori at arms-length and had tried her hardest to get rid of her. After her a Beck had broken up for the last time she kept away the brunette but after a couple days she would find herself back at where she began and was getting tired of fighting it so hard. But after seeing the light in Tori's eyes this morning after she had talked about them meeting this mystery person at lunch Jade knew there was no hope for her. She had never seen that kind of light coming from the Latino before but she was absolutely glowing with happiness, their eyes had met for a split second this morning before Jade quickly turned away without making any comment. She didn't want Tori seeing the heartbreak that was sure to be showing through so she left without a word and headed to class, Beck had asked if she was alright and she simply nodded.

Walking outside Jade saw everyone just sitting down at their usual table except Robbie who she could hear behind her arguing with that damn puppet of his. Looking around she didn't see anyone new yet but since they always ate outside when it was nice it would be easy to watch as someone pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed a salad from the grub truck and headed over to the table and saw Tori sitting there with a huge smile on her face "so Vega…where's this mystery guy at. I thought he would have been here by now" Jade finished with a smirk. She still had some hope that this guy would screw up so she could finally get off her ass and do something about these damn feelings.

Tori just smirked back feeling extremely confident "She'll be here in just a minute."

Everyone including Jade didn't react for about point five seconds before Andre, Beck and her spoke a little loudly "SHE?"

Tori nodded and her smirk widened and she looked to everyone "Her name is Buffy" she paused as they all including her heard a motorcycle engine rev up loudly "and that's her now." She turned to look seeing the beautiful dark red motorcycle enter the parking lot with an even more beautiful Buffy sitting on top of it and beamed with happiness.

Everyone at the table whipped their heads around to watched open mouthed as a stunning blonde on a very fast looking motorcycle pulled into the parking lot finding a spot to park in with seemingly no trouble at all. Jade couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful blonde that had just pulled in, she oozed power or maybe it was the bike she was riding but she had to be one hell of a girl to ride something like that.

By now everyone out at lunch had stopped to watch the girl ride in looking dangerous and sexy, it wasn't usual at all for any student to pull up on a motorcycle for a multitude of reasons. When the blonde popped the kick stand down and cut the engine the entire lunch population was dead silent watching, boys were drooling and the girls wanted to be her with a couple drooling as well.

Tori spared a glance around after admiring her girlfriend as she rode in and giggled at some of the expressions she saw "god, Buffy sure knows how to make an entrance." Watching as she got off her bike and walk right towards her she smiled seeing Buffy smiling at her, she frowned when she noticed one of the boys detach themselves from their group and head toward her girlfriend. Tori's frown deepened when she noticed it was none other than her ex Ryder Daniels, he was walking with a smug look on his face. Tori made to intervene but a hand on her shoulder stopped her "just watch" she looked up and noticed Trina standing there, she wondered when her sister had got there but didn't care that much to ask and turned her attention back on her girlfriend.

Buffy saw the boy heading towards her of course and made a move to go around him until he stopped her with a hand "whoever you're here to see how about you blow them off to spend it with me" he ended with a cocky smirk. She raised a brow until she heard someone say who he was, Tori had told her all about him so saying this guy was a dick was putting it mildly "you're Ryder, aren't you?

He seemed to get even cockier "yeah I am. So how about it, you and I go somewhere private for lunch?"

Buffy chuckled "yeah I've heard of you, you have a reputation for being so pathetic and a complete dumbass!" She laughed and continued "what I heard is that you measure out to be a whole three inches and that's if you can even get it up to begin with" she laughed even harder at his quick look of shock and anger and continued "you have to trick girls into going out with you since your pickup lines are seriously outdated."

Everyone at lunch was laughing at the creeps humiliation, they watched as his face went from red to purple with anger. The laughing abruptly cut off when there was a loud smack that echoed around to everyone sitting there, a few people got up to save the blonde including Tori only to be stopped in their tracks when she heard Buffy laughing even harder.

Buffy saw the hand come at her but never made a move to stop it wanting a provocation to actually hit this asshole and not get in any trouble for it with the school since he hit her first. She laughed right in his face making him even more pissed but before he could try again "you call that a hit" she shook her head "you're pathetic, this is how you hit someone" she said before swinging her right fist into his jaw knocking him out with the blow. She looked down at him for a moment before stepping over him and headed to her girl who was sitting there with her jaw hanging open, in fact everyone was stunned into silence but she just shrugged it off.

Jade watched in disbelief as this girl knocked Ryder out in one blow, he was easily 5'11" with a decent amount of muscle since he was on a baseball team and the star pitcher. She couldn't even have done that and she was considered a badass around school, most were afraid of her and stayed far away. She watched as the blonde approached their table eyes zeroed in on Tori who was standing up at the moment, when they met Tori put her arms over the blonde's shoulders while Tori's waist was in circled with the other girl's arms before they kissed with everyone watching. When they separated she heard Tori say "well…I guess I'm out of the closet" which caused Andre and Beck to chuckle and Cat to tell her she wasn't in a closet she was outside.

They all sat down after the moment had ended except for Buffy and Tori since they had yet to grab some lunch so they headed over to the grub truck leaving the rest of the group to look back and forth between each other and the grub truck. It was Cat that broke the silence first "Andre, did you know Tori liked girls?"

He shook his head "nah little red…I had no idea" he said with confusion written all over his face.

"But we're all ok with that…right?" Beck questioned looking to everyone at the table with an expectation in his voice.

Everyone nodded then looked back over to the downed Ryder who was being helped up by some of his friends, they saw a little bit of blood on the ground from where it looked like his lip was split. They noticed conversation picking back up with some students looking towards the two girls that had walked off to the grub truck.

As the girls came back with trays Tori chatting with Buffy about what happened, they did notice conversation stop as they passed a table but just ignored it. Arriving back at the table the group watched as Tori sat down and Buffy took off her leather jacket then sat down smiling at everyone.

Tori looked around "everyone this is Buffy my girlfriend" she said than looked to Buffy "Buffy, this is Beck, Andre, Robbie and Rex, Cat and Jade" she finished pointing to each one in turn.

Buffy smiled and nodded to everyone once they were introduced, she was glad to finally put faces to the people Tori had told her about. When her eyes met blue-green eyes her heart sped up a little just like it had when she looked into chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Tori, the whisper in the back of her mind was there but once again she choose to ignore it and think about it later. She had to admit that Jade was a beautiful girl, with raven black hair with strips of green in it framing a beautiful face. She remembered what Tori had told her about the girl and how she had tried everything to get to be friends with her. There had been more emotion in Tori's voice when she was speaking of the girl more than any of her other friends, forming a picture of her in her mind from Tori's description and had to admit it wasn't too far off.

Jade looked into moss green eyes and her breath caught in her throat, not only was this girl stunningly beautiful she had soul deep eyes. She felt a pull to her just like she felt towards Tori and the thought caused her to break eye contact, it scared her just like her feelings towards the brunette so she looked to her salad pushing pieces of lettuce around her tray. Realizing she had lost track of the conversation she pushed everything to the back of her mind not wanting to think about it right now anyways and listened in as Beck was asking Buffy "do you go to school around here?"

Buffy shook her head "no, me and my sister already graduated. We're starting USC here real soon though so we won't be too far away." Buffy said casually like it was no big deal for a sixteen year old to start college. She looked over when Robbie's puppet started talking to him "see, she's smarter than you and so much better looking." She raised an eyebrow, that puppet reminded her of the one she encountered her first year at Sunnydale when he was cursed by some demons to stay a puppet.

"…Anyways umm how'd you learn to hit like that" Andre asked gesturing over to where she had laid out Ryder Daniels.

Buffy just waved it off "I've been in training for the past couple of years."

"Speaking of that here comes Sikowitz" Beck said motioning with his head towards their favorite teacher.

Everyone at the table looked over to the balding teacher who was walking over to their table with a coconut in his hand. He reached them and looked over everyone "so…who wants to tell me what happened?" He looked back to the school and back to them "because apparently it's my turn to be watching all of you out here" he finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Mr. Sikowitz, Ryder slapped Buffy so she hit him and knocked him out" Tori rushed through.

He sipped his coconut while he listened to Tori's rushed explanation than looked to the girl she was sitting next to, he raised a brow "are you in one of my classes?"

Buffy shook her head "no, I'm just here visiting for lunch."

He rocked back on his heels and smiled "well it's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Buffy" she said annoyed since Tori had already said it.

He nodded and smiled "yes I see, well try not to hit anyone else while visiting" he had walked around and stood slightly behind her and Tori "they actually make me do something when one of you does something you're not…" he went to pat her shoulder but when he made contact flashes went off behind his eyes seeing images of her life causing him to trail off and stiffen.

Everyone looked to him after he stopped midsentence and watched as his eyes seemed to move back and forth seeing nothing in front of him. Buffy wondered why he was still touching her shoulder after a few moments and looked to see his almost blank face except for his eyes, not really knowing what was going on she pushed his hand off her abruptly and watched as he blinked several times before coming back to reality.

He tried not to break down in front of his favorite students after seeing part of Tori's friend's life, he's always said he got visions but no one ever believed him since he was considered strange. Looking to Buffy and ignoring everyone else he let a tear escape "oh god" he whispered "you poor girl." Still ignoring everyone he took off towards his class room to compose his self at a steady pace never stopping to talk with anyone or answer any questions.

Buffy's eyes widened when he said that but she quickly composed herself and looked to the others at the table who were looking at his retreating back in confusion before focusing on her. Shrugging off their unasked question she heard Tori ask if everything was ok, looking to her beautiful girlfriend she smiled trying to ease her sudden tension "yeah, but what's up with your teacher?" She looked to everyone but they all just looked confused.

After everyone shook off their confusion conversation went back to everyone finding out about Tori's girlfriend, Cat finally starting talking to the girl after being unusually quiet. It seemed she was intimidated by Buffy after she punched out Ryder, after she learned that Buffy wasn't going to start hurting random people she was her usual bubbly self, bouncing in her seat and asking endless questions. The guys tried not to drool while everyone was talking, even Jade was having trouble not drooling in her salad while watching Buffy and Tori sitting right next each other. When lunch was about to end they walked her back to her bike except for Jade who was hanging back.

Tori was holding Buffy's hand while they walked over to the beautiful bike "what are you doing after you leave here?" she asked casually.

Buffy just shrugged "I thought I might run over to the garage and work on the car for a bit." She paused for a moment thinking "the parts Jesse ordered for me should be in soon so I need to get in there and start stripping everything out that doesn't need to be."

"You restoring a car or something?" Beck asked, his interest was piqued since he hadn't met any girls around his age restoring a car.

She shook her head "nah I'm building a street racer, Tori and I met some pretty cool people on Sunday and they run a crew with some really fast performance cars." She shrugged "I like speed so they invited me to join and they're gonna teach me how to build a race car."

Walking up to the dark red motorcycle Andre whistled "well it looks like speed is one thing you're for sure to get on this." He looked over to Tori and gestured to the bike "have you got to ride this yet?"

She nodded happily "Buffy took us up the coast line when we went out on Sunday."

Buffy turned and kissed her girl lightly "and we had a great time too." Straddling the bike she looked to all of Tori's friends and smiled "it was great to meet you guys. I think Dom's crew is coming over for a BBQ so if any of you want to come over to my house later you're more than welcome."

"Yay, I love BBQ's!" Cat yelled while jumping up and down.

Everyone rolled their eyes playfully at the girls antics and watched as Buffy started up the bike revving it one time before winking at Tori than pulling out of the parking spot before speeding off with a rush of speed, Beck nudged Tori who was watching as her girlfriend left with a dreamy smile "earth to Tori, you coming in or what?"

Tori took one last look before she turned to head inside for the rest of her classes, she noticed Jade standing a ways away at the entrance looking at her but then quickly walked inside. She wondered why but shook it off and looked to Beck and Andre who were walking beside her "so…what do you guys think?" she asked shyly.

They looked between each other and then back to Tori "she's great" Beck said and Andre nodded "your girl's great" he said.

Tori jumped in between them and wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders "thanks guys" she said laughing. Letting go she backed away a small step still smiling large "now, let's go in so we can get this over with and I can head over to Buffy's early and surprise her." They all laughed and headed in, only a few seconds late to their next classes.

After the final bell rang the gang was gathering their things from their lockers in order to take it home for the weekend. Jade stood against her scissor decorated locker silent watching as other students got ready to head home. Being silent most of the day after Buffy had come to spend lunch with them, she couldn't get her and Tori out of her mind no matter what she tried. It didn't help that they were the talk of the school about how hot and dangerous Tori's girlfriend was, it wasn't really a normal thing for anyone to come out so openly in high school. She knew of a couple people sure but they pretty much kept it quiet not wanting to rock the boat so to speak, there were invisible boundary lines in school that few crossed for fear of being ostracized and shunned.

Spotting Tori across the hall she watched as she seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone, deciding to get closer to find out what was going on she walked over watching as Tori seemed to get more pissed by the second. She made it to where she could hear and listened in on Tori's part, apparently Trina had left early with some friends and now Tori didn't have a ride over to Buffy's house. Coming up with an idea she waited till Tori eventually hung up on her annoying sister with a huff of frustration, striding over a couple step she grabbed Tori's wrist "come on" she said dragging the brunette behind her.

"Hey! What are you doing Jade. I'm trying to find a ride so I don't have time for this." Tori said digging in her feet trying to stop Jade from dragging her to wherever.

She never even looked back at the girl "I know Vega, now move your feet and let's go" she said barley keeping the hiss out of her voice. She really needed to try harder to remind herself to suppress her natural instinct to basically bite her head off. It was like a natural reaction for her to do it, hiding her real feelings since she met her behind every wall she had.

Tori let up a bit allowing the gothic girl to drag her out to the parking lot "what do you mean?" She looked at Jade in confusion while she never even looked back "Jade…umm I don't know if you know this but I'm trying to get over to Buffy's."

Jade was silent while pulling Tori over to her beloved Charger, she dug her keys from her purse and pressed unlock then looked to the brunette "I know, now let's go."

Tori just stood there dumbstruck for a few moments before jumping in before she changed her mind and left her standing there in the parking lot. Looking over to Jade who was putting on her seatbelt while looking straight ahead "…thanks for taking me over there Jade" she said softly, buckling her seatbelt she looked out her window as they pulled out. She heard a quiet "your welcome" which made her smile but she didn't say anything about it not wanting to push her luck.

"So…which way we headed?" Jade asked after a few quiet moments, wondering if she would make a big deal about her trying to be nice and was relieved she didn't. She looked over to the brunette singer as she started spouting off directions, once again in silent aww over the girl's beauty. Being the person she was she had a hard time allowing the girl close even if she desperately wanted to almost more than anything and now with the appearance of Buffy figured her chance was all but gone.

Her feelings were confusing the hell out of her though, at lunch earlier at school while watching both girls she expected to feel almost uncontrollably jealous of Buffy stepping in and taking the girl she was starting to pine over silently. The only thing was she wasn't jealous, she felt depressed and sad she was left out of their cuddling and kissing. Jade had shook her head over that thought, she was a closet cuddler wanting nothing more than to be held and told she was loved and safe.

After a little while of silence with nothing more than background music and the very soft hum of the quiet engine. Having already ran through different ways to get a conversation started she finally gave up having no idea of what to say, she wanted more than anything at that moment to say something easily and have Tori quip back just to break the tension. But she knew she had only herself to blame for not being able to talk to the girl openly since every time the inspiring singer tried Jade would either come back with something sarcastic or hiss at her telling her she wasn't a friend so go and bug somebody else that would probably not care either about what she was saying.

So she drove where she was told gripping the wheel tighter in anger over what she had done and the situation she found herself in. Entering in a really nice neighborhood she eased up after driving for the past thirty minutes, she saw Tori point and clear her throat "it's that brown two story right there" she paused and looked to her smiling slightly "really Jade…thanks, you didn't have to do this." Pulling into the driveway rather than parking on the street she stopped and looked to Tori and nodded "…it's no problem Vega" pausing she smirked and reached for her door handle to her own door "now since I'm already here I might as well come with you." Jade got out of the car after turning it off but before Tori had a chance to say anything and waited for her to join her at the front of the car so Tori could lead the way.

Walking side by side she ignored the questioning glances from Tori and walked up on to the well maintained porch, gazing at the solid oak door she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous now that she was here at Buffy's house. Summoning up her courage as Tori hit the door-bell she waited for someone to answer it, hoping someone comes quickly and at the same time take their time.

When the door opened a girl with brunette hair and the same height as Buffy stood there with a smile "hey Tori" the girl said "Hey Dawn" Tori said equally as cheerful. Then Dawn looked to her and raised a brow. Jade nodded once "I'm Jade" she said kindly, it wasn't her usual greeting but she knew this was Buffy's sister and right now she wasn't in the mood to irritate anyone at the moment unless they really really deserved it.

The girl stepped back and motioned them both in "Buffy's in the back yard meditating but I think for you she'll end it early" she said smiling at Tori as she led the way through the house to a sliding glass door. "I didn't expect anyone to show up until later."

Tori shrugged and smiled wide "I wanted to surprise her, and Jade here" she gestured to the black haired beauty "offered to give me a ride" finishing with a smile at Jade and to her utter surprise a small smile was returned leaving her dumbfounded again for a few moments before she refocused. Looking through the glass door her breath caught in her chest seeing what her girlfriend was doing, she also heard another gasp but couldn't take her eyes off the sight in the back yard to look at Jade.

Jade couldn't help but gasp as she saw the beautiful blonde using one hand to hold herself upside in a hand stand balancing on a two by four while her other arm was extended out from her body with her legs directly above her. Her facial expression was relaxed with both eyes closed and she looked to be breathing slowly, only wearing a sports bra and short cotton shorts she looked like nothing Jade had ever seen before.

Hearing a throat being cleared caused Tori to jump slightly, blushing a little she glanced to Dawn who was just smiling and pointed to the handle "you wanna open it up so we can step out?" Tori looked to the handle than over to Jade who was just starting to turn her attention to the other two, reaching for the handle and opening the door with a quick embarrassed look to Dawn who only walked ahead of them. Following Dawn out into the back she heard Jade following her, looking to Buffy who hadn't moved since they had first seen her and silently marveled at her girlfriends strength "hey Dawn, how long has she been meditating?"

Dawn shrugged "I'm not sure, she got home from Dom's garage a little while ago and decided to do some training" she pointed over to a table which had their katanas and a few throwing knives Buffy had set out earlier "but wanted to meditate first."

Tori and Jade both looked over to the table full of weapons, one gaped and the other was grinning like an idiot. Tori knew her girlfriend was skilled, the blonde even told her she had been training for the past few years but to see what she used was totally different. Gesturing to the table Jade looked to Dawn "you guy's use all this stuff to train?" she said with curiosity and awe.

She shrugged "sure, Buffy's been teaching me how to use it along with a few other things." Looking over to the still meditating Buffy she shouted "hey Buff, you got company!" Staring at her sister who still hadn't moved, getting an idea she moved closer to Tori and put an arm around her waist and smiled at Tori's look of surprise but just winked at her "we're gonna go inside Buff and Tori, Jade and I can watch some TV while you meditate and be boring."

She was about to lead the girls back into the house when they all saw Buffy's eyes snap open and look directly at her and growl deep in her throat for a moment before shifting hey sight to Tori "Tori" she breathed out then shifted her gaze to Jade "Jade" she said the same way. Dawn watched as she flipped back onto her feet with her back facing them for just a second but was enough for both of her visitors to gasp with Tori using her hand to cover her mouth, they both starred at four long scars starting at about the middle of her back slanting down beneath her sports bra and continuing to end just above her hip. It was mostly covered and couldn't be seen if she was wearing a regular top but with her only wearing what she was it was very noticeable, both Tori and Jade watched as Buffy turned to them and walked slowly their way.

Dawn cocked her head to the side a bit studying her sister, Buffy's eyes kept going back and forth between the two girls who had come to see her with an intensity she had never seen. Her arm was still around Tori since her sisters actions had frozen them all but as soon as Buffy's eyes landed on her she became very aware that teasing her right now might have not been the right thing to do. Slowly releasing her hold she saw her shake her head for a second then look to all of them and smiling sheepishly "sorry about that, I was kind of caught up in what I was doing."

Tori walked over to her girlfriend who was looking kind of embarrassed but she didn't care at the moment since she was carefully studying the blonde. She hadn't noticed before but if she looked carefully she could see numerous scars almost completely faded into white all over Buffy's upper body, it was hardly noticeable unless you were really looking like she was at the moment. Stopping just in front of her Tori's eyes rested on the two white scars on her neck, she couldn't imagine what could have made something like that but she didn't care since it looked like her girlfriend had went through a lot before they had met. Feeling a hand on her cheek she gazed into green eyes full of concern, she looked back with compassion and confusion "baby?" she ask quietly quickly flicking her gaze to the two small white scars on her neck than back.

Jade breath had quickened thinking about what could have happened to make those kind of marks on the blonde, she felt an ache deep in her chest at the thought of Buffy going through whatever she had to get the scars on her back. Walking up slowly to the two girls she saw Buffy lay a gentle hand on Tori's cheek while Tori whispered something, keeping her eyes on the blonde she walked up until she saw green eyes move to her and then back to Tori. Not speaking a word she stepped up next to the brunette singer studying the girl in front of her just as Tori had done when she had walked up a moment ago, she waited for sad green eyes to meet hers "Buffy" she whispered just as softly as Tori had. She really wasn't one to sympathize or feel for others but when it came to the two women standing with her she couldn't help but feel and be drawn to both of them, since meeting Buffy the feeling had intensified and she was tired of acting like she didn't care about anything or anyone. No more did she want to be known for being an ice queen, she was tired of feeling alone and knew somehow these two would change that.

Tori moved her gaze to Jade when she had said Buffy's name, she had been acting strange ever since she had announced that she had a girlfriend and met Buffy. Tori knew deep down the raven beauty wasn't as mean or harsh as she pretended to be, she had always been drawn to her from the moment they first met but Jade had always put up a brick wall that she could never seem to breach. During lunch today she hadn't realized being caught up with the questions and everything but sitting in class thinking back over it she had felt a slight pull towards both Buffy and Jade which only confused her. It was strange but the same things she felt towards Buffy she felt towards Jade, she looked back to Buffy who was looking back and forth between both of them with what looked like sadness mixed in with dare she think it…love. Taking a very risky chance she slowly reached one hand out to Buffy and one to Jade and clasped both their hands weakly with nervousness, both girls focused on her just as soon as she made contact with confusion. She smiled slightly at Buffy then focused in on Jade whose breathing had increased and eyes had widened slightly looking back and forth between her and Buffy.

Jade didn't know what to do after Tori had grabbed her hand, she was frozen in place from fear half frightened of her own feelings and half from what Buffy might do to her since Tori was gripping her hand and lacing their fingers together. She was about to pull away when she saw Buffy's other hand move towards her hand that was laying at her side, feeling her limp hand being encased by the blondes hand she felt a literal shock run through both her hands that were now being held gently. She looked to both Buffy and Tori who were by now smiling softly at each other and back to her, she stood there seemingly emotionless for few minutes trying to figure out exactly what she should be feeling or what she was supposed to do until she finally got tired trying to deny the truth of what she was feeling.

Lowering her head slightly she blew out a breath seemingly letting all the tension and stress she had been feeling escape from the long exhaled breath, feeling better she looked up and with a quirk of her lips indicated she was going to be alright. Looking back and forth to both girls she squeezed their hands slightly "so…what now?" she asked casually.

Buffy couldn't help it, she laughed at the simple question even though it wasn't anywhere near simple. She had been feeling twitchy ever since lunch today after meeting Jade, sitting down at the same table and being so close to her girlfriend and Jade was making the little whisper in the back of her mind get louder. Just a single word but was hard to understand exactly what it meant and why, finally leaving lunch she got no help trying to take her mind off of it working on her car at Dom's so she came home needing to spar but first she wanted to try meditating like Splinter had shown them.

Finding her peaceful center she fell into a relaxed state and looked within herself hoping for the answers as to why she was feeling what she was. While looking she concentrated on both Tori and Jade and the word Mate flew through her mind like a snipers bullet shocking her so much to the point where she had almost lost her concentration. Searching for why her subconscious and primal side had chosen two Mates since she wasn't the slayer anymore hadn't turned up anything, she had a few theories but decided to talk to Dawn and see what she thought about it.

She looked to both of them "I have no idea really." Buffy stated shrugging her shoulders not wanting to release either girl's hand. "Hey Buff" she heard causing her to look over to Dawn who was holding her sword in one hand and a questioning look on her face, she nodded, she needed time to figure out what to tell both Tori and Jade. Looking back to both girls she smiled "how about you guys grab a drink and hang out for a few, I promised Dawn a sparring session." They both nodded indicating that was ok, they all let go reluctantly after catching each one's eyes none wanting to lose the contact just yet.

Staying where she was Dawn threw her sword to her which she caught and strapped to her back just as her sister was doing the same, she saw Dawn tell them something but hadn't bothered to listen in as she was trying to get her head back into training mode. Both her and Dawn had discussed that while they were around a populated area they weren't allowed to do anything super powered while training where they could be seen by someone, they saved that for when they went to the desert where they could do a lot more and there wasn't anything to destroy. She glanced over to where the girls had sat down at the long outdoor table they had delivered today and was watching her intently, looking over to Dawn she was over by the small table that had held their weapons she had brought out.

Seeing quick movement she drew her katana at the same time jumped and twisted through the air allowing two thrown knives to pass by her sticking in the wooden fence behind her while she landed in a crouch with her sword held straight behind and slightly downward. Looking up she smirked ignoring the shocked looks from Tori and Jade "you're getting faster Dawnie" she said with humor in her voice. Seeing Dawn shrug and smile at her compliment than draw her own katana and face off until she made the first move, running at each other they clashed their swords together only for them to be withdrawn and clash again with both girls smiling wide the entire time.

They both sat down at the brand new looking outdoor table and watched as Buffy strapped on her sword, both reveling in how sexy she looked like that but was distracted when Dawn spoke up "don't worry, we do this all the time and we're pretty good at it so even though it seems really dangerous we won't let each other get hurt…too bad" they looked to her as she smiled and nodded to them that everything was fine before she turned away from them causing Tori and Jade to look at each other with confusion. Setting back in their chairs they had just got comfortable when they saw Dawn pickup two of the blades sitting on the table and throw them at Buffy, Tori let out a squeak of fear feeling her heart hammering in her chest while Jade gasped as the blades passed by Buffy who was spinning in the air.

"Holy shit" Jade whispered to herself watching as Buffy landed with her sword held behind her and smiling at her sister "she wasn't joking around when they said it looked dangerous" she thought.

"Oh god" Tori said wanting to cover her eyes but resisted the urge to do so as the two sisters ran at each other, hearing their swords strike again and again was a surreal experience as well as watching it happen. She had never seen anything like it except for maybe movies she had watched before, reaching over she found Jades hand and gripped tight as she watched Buffy flip over a swing from Dawn that would have cut into her stomach had she not jumped over the blow. Feeling a thumb stroking over her knuckles she glanced at Jade who was watching the sparring match with wide eyes, she saw her glance over at her allowing their eyes to lock with each other and Tori smiled at her for the comforting gesture.

After ten minutes both were still going at it when apparently Buffy upped her game slightly after they had both went back and forth for a while, timing a round house kick just right after Dawn swung her sword around trying to take her out she made contact making Dawn flip landing on her back with Buffy suddenly there with her katana resting on her neck. She smiled down at Dawn extremely proud of her hard work she had put into her training "you're getting better. You only left yourself open a few times, but any normal person would have no chance against you." Reaching her hand down she removed her blade and gripped Dawn's hand while at the same time sliding her sword back in place. Pulling Dawn up they heard clapping and looked over to the two guests that had watched them, they both laughed feeling better and bowed making a show of it.

Dawn looked over to Buffy who was blushing slightly "I'm gonna run in a grab a shirt for both of us, how about you go sit and talk."

Buffy looked over to her and nodded "thanks Dawn" she said with gratitude, her sister was growing up and even though she wasn't ready for it she loved it at the same time. They walked up with Dawn splitting off to run inside while Buffy laid her katana down on the table and took a seat next to her girlfriend, Tori hugged and kissed her all the while telling her how amazing that was.

Jade gripped the sword and raised an eyebrow to Buffy asking if it was ok to look and received a nod in return, she loved sharp objects and even though she loved her scissors she was quickly falling for a sword seeing exactly what they could do. Looking over the beautiful design she wrapped her hand around the grip and pulled slowly seeing the blade emerge, watching as designs appeared the more she pulled the blade completely out etched into the blade itself. She ran her thumb over the markings, she looked to Buffy who was watching fondly "where do you get something like this?" she asked in awe.

Buffy chuckled "that was a gift, a friend gave both Dawn and I one after we helped their people out of a tight spot" she said glossing over the exact details.

Tori raised a brow at that but didn't comment, there was one thing she wanted to know right at the moment. Laying her hand on the blonde's forearm to gain her attention she spoke quietly "Buffy…umm how did it happen?"

Buffy was confused for a few moments until she saw Tori's beautiful brown eyes flick down to her side then back up again. Her eyes widened slightly before she looked over to Jade who had put her sword down and was watching them both intently, looking back to Tori she sighed allowing the sadness to creeped into her hazel eyes. Blowing out a breath she looked up remembering that night with the Master right before he had killed her "he was a sadistic son of a bitch who left me something to remember him by" she pointed to the two scars on her neck and the long scars on her back. Apparently transforming into a Kryptonian kept her body the way it was except for a few modifications but all the scars she had gotten from fighting for her life every night were a permanent reminder of what she had gone through and where she had come from.

Looking back to Tori she had tears in her eyes along with Jade who had unshed tears, she shook her head and spoke softly "he sent people after me night after night but in the end he got me." Trying not to cry she smiled a watery smile "but I got him" she nodded her head "I made sure he could never come after me or my friends again."

"You killed him?" Jade whispered trying hard not to release the tears that had threatened to fall. The thought of somebody sending people after her and finally being caught by some creepy sicko who would leave marks on her body disgusted her. The pain from whatever he used to make four long scars like that on her back and side along with her neck was unimaginable to the goth, she only had one scar located just above her knee on her left leg from a piece of glass after she had gotten mad and put her foot through a door in which the lower half was glass. It was only about six inches long but she remembered the pain that had come with it.

Buffy was quiet for a few moments before she sighed and closed her eyes "I did" she softly.

Tori scooted closer to her girlfriend and laid her head on her shoulder letting her tears fall feeling an ache she had never felt before deep inside at the thought of some man stalking Buffy and putting his hands on her to scar her for life. To even think of who would do such a thing was even unimaginable to her, she had never known or seen such cruelty before. She was trying to picture the monster when she heard the back door open and Dawn approach "umm…what's going on" she heard from the girl.

Buffy looked over her shoulder at her sister and grabbed the offered shirt, she still had the same sad look in her eyes "the Master" was all she said knowing Dawn knew what she meant since she had told her all about him on the way back to Earth on the Daedalus. She had seen the scars one day since they shared the same cabin for the three week journey and demanded to know everything that had happened and how, needless to say there were tears and hugging but their sister bond seemed even stronger after that.

Dawn's eyes widened and looked to the other two that were there who had tears in their eyes, looking back to Buffy seeing she had slipped the tank top on and was stroking Tori's brunette hair "alright" she said softly "I'm gonna head to the store for a few things so you guys can talk, just call if you need me." She walked back into the house before anyone could say anything, that particular story was a painful one since she had no idea what was going on back then and to know her sister had died was more painful than anything she could imagine. She still berated herself to this day when the thought came up about giving Buffy a hard time back then since she only saw Buffy as being a huge bitch to everyone, even her friends.

It was quiet for a few minutes between the three girls sitting at the table only the occasional sniffle from Tori, Buffy was about to try and change the subject when she felt a hand on her forearm. Looking to Tori she watched as Tori seemed to want to ask something but hesitated and looked away, not liking that she reached over and put a finger under her chin and directed her gaze back to her "baby, anything you want to ask go ahead" she took a deep breath and exhaled "nothing is off limits, I'll try to answer if I can." Buffy looked over to Jade who was watching them both "same with you Jade, anything you want to know just ask and I'll answer if I can" seeing Jade nod she directed her attention back to Tori who hesitated for another moment than asked "can you tell us exactly what happened and why you do whatever it is you do?"

Buffy quickly went over her options as she sat back in her seat after Tori had asked her that, she was aware of both girls watching her but she wasn't sure how to answer. Looking back and forth between the two girls she came to a decision but she needed to know something first, smiling softly to Tori she nodded "I'll tell you both everything but there's one important thing I need to know first" she looked to Jade "I need you both to be deadly honest with me and yourselves with what I'm about to ask you." Seeing Jade nod after a few moments with a look of seriousness she looked to Tori who also had a look of determination "ok Buffy" she said which Buffy just nodded her head.

Buffy blew out a breath "no turning back now" she thought, looking down at the table she began to talk as she was thinking back "during lunch today when all three of us were together for the first time did either of you feel your heart quicken while feeling almost like a missing piece you had lost was finally within reach only to lose that feeling after we split up. Or earlier in the yard you could literally feel the electricity when we all held hands along with the feelings of peace and contentment, like you could live in that moment forever?" Looking up slowly she looked to Jade who had a stunned look on her face until she noticed Buffy looking than quickly schooled her features, looking over to Tori she saw a serene smile grace her features most likely thinking back on the encounter.

Eyebrows drawn together in confusion Jade had to finally ask "how'd you know that?" being pretty sure no one could read her that easily. It was a feeling she wanted back, never had she felt something so good except for when her mom still lived with them and she would let Jade cuddle up to her at the end of the day and let her fall asleep while slowly stroking her hair.

Buffy nodded and looked to Tori and got a bright smile and nod in response which caused her to smile back for a moment before it fell away due to the nervousness she felt having to tell them why it had effected both of them. Looking to both of them she tried to smile but couldn't quite pull it off "I'm not your average girl, my life has been complicated for a while now but the reason I know what you're going through is because I'm feeling the same thing" pausing to take a slow breath she looked back down to the table "I didn't expect this especially with both of you but…" she stopped having trouble saying it afraid of what they would think. She felt Tori rub her upper arm in silent support, looking back to both of them she steeled her shoulders "the reason I can fight is because I was gifted with the talent but it also seemed to change the way I acted in some situations. A primal side I didn't even know was there seemed to surface especially when I'm fighting and until now I thought that was all it was but when the three of us are together I have the same feeling running through me like a freight train" taking a breath she looked to both of them "you're my Mates."

Silence was the only response she received from both girls who looked to her than back to each other, she was almost sweating when Jade broke the silence "umm…ok, that wasn't what I was expecting, not sure what I was expecting but that wasn't it. You do know people don't have Mates, only animals and even then they only have one mate."

She flinched at the animal comment but nodded her head to Jade "I know but I told you I'm not your average girl" pausing she looked to Tori who was only studying her carefully. She was about to say something else when the door bell sounded causing her to wonder who was here since it was still pretty early. Standing up both girls followed her with their eyes, she smiled "I'll be right back, someone's at the front door" jogging inside quickly so she would be able get back faster she opened the front door and frowned. Standing there was a tall broad shoulder guy with sun glasses looking back at her as she opened the door all the way, raising a brow "can I help you?"

He smiled "are you Ms. Summers?"

Starting to get a weird feeling in her gut she answered anyways "yeah…is there something I can do for you?"

He started to smirk "actually if you wanted to come with me without causing me any problems than that would be great."

Buffy just stared at him like he was the dumbest person to ever talk to her "uh huh well that would be good for you but I'll tell you what will happen, I beat you unconscious and leave your body on the curb" finishing nice and peppy.

He shook his head while still smiling "well that would be a shame indeed" shrugging his shoulders he sighed "I'll just go then and let you get back to your two friends" he turned to leave when the door slammed echoing in his ear.

Buffy left the creep and ran through the house in no time skidding to a halt on the porch while looking to Tori and Jade who were still sitting there where she had left them. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked over to them smiling embarrassed for running out like that "sorry about that some gu….." she trailed off noticing both girl's stiff postures and panicked looks. Stopping in her tracks she looked around quickly while shifting into a fighting position but didn't see anything until she switched her eye sight and found two soldiers armed with rifles but had them slung while holding their combat knives to both girl's throats. Still thinking of what to do she heard someone come in using the gate but only spared a glance before returning her attention to the two invisible soldiers "I suggest you let them go before I get really angry."

"They can't do that Ms. Summers" the guy from earlier said as he waltzed in like he owned the place.

Turning around to face the jerk she was about to head over and beat the hell out of him when he pulled something out of his pocket "do you know what this is Ms. Summers?" he asked her pompously. She shook her head and took another step not in the mood to play any games.

He shook his head "you may be fast Ms. Summers but you're not fast enough to save both of them if you make one wrong move." She stopped moving and he nodded in satisfaction, looking over in the girls direction "disengage personal cloak" turning back to her he held up a small cylinder that was in his pocket "this Ms. Summers is a thermal grenade with pressure switch activation" he pressed down with his thumb on the pressure switch "I release my thumb and this takes out everyone here."

Buffy stayed still not wanting to take the chance with either girl's life, she didn't really have any options at the moment. As much as it killed her to wait and see what these people would do that was what she had to do.

"I'm part of an organization Ms. Summers that collects advanced technology and you miss are carrying the holy-grail" he said smiling again like he was her best friend. "Now if you'll just stand still I would advise you not to even twitch unless you want an accident to happen with one of your little girlfriends over there." He tapped his ear com and gave the go ahead while staring at her still holding the bomb with his thumb pressed down on the switch.

Feeling air movement an impression was made in the grass when all of a sudden the rear door opened on a cloaked puddle jumper, two men walking down the ramp carrying something heavy since it was taking both of them. Coming to stop in front of her they told her to hold out her arms, she looked to the one in charge but he just stared back. She sighed and held them out, they proceeded to put thick forearm cuffs connected by two thick steel rods with a black box in the center almost as long as the cuffs themselves locked together by an inner locking mechanism that was locked in place with a key that had two handles and one person to put some muscle behind it.

"That was designed just for you, with six inch thick titanium arm cuffs locked together by four inch thick and six inches wide locking bars" he smirked and walked up to her "but that's not the best part" he pointed to the black box "that is a very special battery for which when the special censors inside detect so much as the slightest pressure indicating that your trying to break out of this little thing will deliver up to six million volts straight into your forearms."

Buffy didn't show it but that actually kind of made her nervous but steeled her nerves "alright you got me" she indicated her arms "let them go" she gestured with her head. "Buffy, NO!" she heard from Tori but ignored it watching this guy.

He shook his head and looked over to the black clad soldiers that had the girls by knife point "put'em on board" he looked back to her and raised a brow "after you."

She glared at him for a few moments while not moving a muscle "you're gonna die screaming" she threatened quietly before she turned to follow her mates inside the jumper. Having to sit across from where they set the girls she saw their frightened looks, they still had a soldier on either side of them so there was no opening yet. Watching as he walked on board and headed to the front "lets go!" she heard him yell while the back hatch closed and they lifted off. She caught both their eyes "it'll be ok, I'll get us out of this" she said with a small smile but her eyes had determination in them.


End file.
